Angel of Serenity and Prince of Domination
by Shiwft Sitri
Summary: In another universes, he was a perverted high school boy and she was the descendant of Lucifer. They were rivals and they never meant to be together. But on this one, she is the only descendant of Scourge of God and he is the heir of Lucifer, both wielding Heavenly dragons. When enemies of Heavenly Dragons from past returns, what will they do ?
1. Young Love

Issei Lucifer, who is 5 years old right now, is under care of Azazel the Governor-General of Grigori. He is the Sekiryuutei and descendant of original Lucifer half-human,half-devil, Since Azazel wanted a normal life on the Human's World for him, they are in front of a house ,next to a family's named Hyoudous, it wasn't special but wasn't ordinary either. The house had 5 rooms, a kitchen, 2 bedrooms, 1 living room and 1 room for experiments when Azazel is in Human World. His appearance is a little bit extraordinary short spiky hair with dark-silver color with light-blue eyes, and has a litle sturdy body for a 5 years old, His own grandfather and father abused him for possesing a Longinus type sacred gear, he normally intended to stay with his mother and younger half siblings for their sake, but after his mother and father killed in front of his eyes by Rizevim Livan Lucifer. He decided to go stray, after that Azazel found him and took him under his wings. He is physically and emotionally scarred by actions of His father and Grandfather, who thinks devils must be evil and greedy. Azazel and Issei were under disguise of Aaron Kadoya and Issei Kadoya. They are going to greet their new neighbors,who had a 5 years old daughter named Valiana.

 **AZAZEL'S POV**

I hope Issei befriends with their daughter and doesn't freak out when they are nearby. Honestly I knew Rizevim was a Asshole, but abusing and torturing your Grandson. This is a whole new level, I pity the boy he has seen too much for a child.I'll be a surrogate father figure and support him as much as I can, I always wanted a son and raise him properly, However he'll need a motherly figure and I can provide that with Penemue if She hatred towars his Grandfather will be his fuel and he has the potential of being The Strongest Sekiryuutei in the History, I'll personally train him if he wants, I remember first time I found him he was a wreck after 2 years of Torture and abuse from Rizevim.

- _Flashback-(Issei's POV)_

 _I don't want to go back here after what grandpa did to my mother, I don't care about my father he is one of the greatest failures of Lucifer himself. I am running full speed through a forest and constantly boosting my speed and durability. I managed to unlock_ _ **BOOSTED GEAR**_ _after my first fight with grandpa, He mocked me again and tortured me for straight 4 hours, I hate my life I only beared his torture and abuse for the sake of my mother and brothers. I don't have any reason to be there anymore_ _ **{RESET}.**_ _Hah.. hah hah. I can't go anymore, and looks like they lost me from their sights. This is gooood, I can finally rest after 30_ _ **BOOSTS**_ _Normally no one in age 5 can't boost that much, Thanks to devil heritage I can boost 30-35 times with enough abuse and torture. I found a tree I can rest for a day._

 _ **Time Skip{3 Hours}**_

 _I opened my eyes and guess what, someone watching my_ _ **Boosted Gear**_ _and my Devil wings carefully. This person has black and gold hair, his eyes had stars. I yawned and gently rubbed my eyes, He adopted a serious look when I woke up._

" _Who are you boy, having 8 devil wings and being Host of_ _ **Boosted Gear**_ _isn't something normal." I can't answer him right now._

' _Hey Ddraig are you here' I shouted to my life partner._

' _**I am here partner, Is it Rizevim again or something else'**_ _His voice had venom in it. He saw everything my Failure of grandfather did, He said if I want he'll unlock_ _ **Juggernaut Drive**_ _and Rip his head, I don't want to lose my life force for someone doesn't deserve. I want to Torture him as much as he did to me._

' _Can you talk with that man. I don't have the strenght to speak right now' I got an mentally nod from_ _ **Ddraig**_ _._

" _ **[Hello Azazel, Long time No see]"**_ _The new named Azazel Grinned more._

" _It is an honor Sekiryuutei. Can you explain how this kid have you and is a pureblooded devil" He said with curiosity._

" _ **[He is a Hybrid Half-Human Half-Devil, and I am happy that he is my Host. He doesn't treat me like a tool to get power like others, He sees me as a Brotherly figure]"**_ _Of course Ddraig, If you weren't there when my Parents murdered I'd have broken beyond repair and be a tool to Rizevim._

" _Glad to hear that Ddraig, Why he is in a such damaged state and is he a descendant from original Maou"_

" **[** _ **He is Descendant of Lucifer. But unfortunately his Grandfather and Father abused and tortured him for being a Half-Breed. Things got worse when they found he has BOOSTED GEAR. He escaped from Lucifer Mansion after Rizevim murdered his parents and Siblings in front of Him]"**_ _I didn't know_ _ **Ddraig**_ _was that angry for what happened to me, I am glad I have him as a partner._

" _That explains, I can train and raise you properly if you want Se-kir-yuu-tei" I immediately nodded and he began to laugh at me._

" _I like you boy, If you want anything do not hesistate. I am honored to Train a Red Dragon Emperor. Come here boy, What is your name"_

" _I-Issei S-Sir" I bowed to him. He chuckled a bit and put his hands on my Shoulders._

" _Issei,Issei look at me" I raised my head._

" _Issei my Name is Azazel Governor-General of Grigori. From today you are under my care, I know Rizevim is Evil. Even after he got information about Grigori he resumed torturing his own comrades and My fellow Fallen comrades in Great War, Where Albion and Ddraig fell from sky and Sealed into Sacred Gears, I can guarantee you that he can't reach you in_ _ **Grigori**_ _. And you don't have to be so Formal" I looked at him, and tackled him in a Hug. I let my emotions I hold to that time._

' _I definitely raise you as my own son Issei, I promise that to you' Azazel thought while rubbing Issei's back._

" _I_ _ ***sniff***_ _am Sorry Azazel, I can't hold my_ _ ***sniff***_ _emotions for a long time" He looked at me and grinned._

" _Come here Issei, We are going to_ _ **Human World.**_ _I want you to have a good childhood before we begin your training for your duel with_ _ **White Dragon Emperor"**_ _I looked at him, I am know there is a time ,where I must defeat_ _ **White One**_ _in a deathmatch. And I am scared, I don't want to die or kill anyone._

" _NOOOOOO. I don't want to kill anyone, I don't want to be like my Grandfather" Azazel sighed and looked at me._

" _Okay, we can think that when you found him/her, Now get up Issei. We are going to have a lively childhood in_ _ **Human World**_ _." He began to walk, I said._

" _Umm.. Azazel, I can't walk can you carry me " I whispered last part but I'm sure he heard me. And Picked me up from Ground. And put me on his shoulders while holding my Hands._

" _Hey Azazel, Can I call you dad" He looked me with a bright smile and nodded._

" _YAY I found a new dad who treats me like a child" I shouted to no one. Azazel under me chuckled to my words then Adopted a dark look._

' _Just wait you Rizevim Asshole . I will Personally kill you after what you did to my Comrades and This boy'_

-Flashback End-

And we are here, Issei is behind my legs and hugging the right one. We are in front of the Hyoudou family's house,Kuoh Town, I knocked their door and waited them Issei whispered me.

"Dad.. is it necessary to meet with them. Only thing I need for my childhood is you" Issei looked me with puppy eyes, I sighed.

"Issei you need friends to play with them, talk and socialise, I won't be here everytime" While I am happy that he cares for me, He needs to open himself. He sighed and smiled at me.

"Whatever you say Dad" And they opened door and we greeted them.

"Hello, We are your new neighbors My name is Aaron Kadoya, I hope we can get along" Then I and Issei bowed to them

"Greetings pal, My name is Ren Hyoudou and Right to me is My wife Hinami Hyoudou and . I hope we can get along" They bowed to us, Ren Hyoudou has Brown hair and Hazel eyes while Hinami Hyoudou has White hair and Green eyes Their daughter had White hair and Hazel Eyes much like to Issei, and I pushed Issei to in front of me. They did the same with Valiana we grinned to eachother.

"Come on Issei, Introduce yourself to Them"

"Valiana we raised you better than that, Go and Introduce yourself to him"

"M-My name is Issei Luci-, K-Kadoya,But you can Call me Ise. Lets be friends" Poor Issei, I didn't teach him how to Introduce yourself. He nearly slip his true name, Huh.

"Valiana Hyoudou, Nice to meet you can call me Vali if you want. Mom Dad, Can we play at Park, Pweeeeease"

"Yes Dad Pweaaaaaase" Puppy eyes, I can't resist not like I want to.

"Go and enjoy yourselves while We got to know eachother better, Don't be late Issei."

"Valiana dear, We don't want you to be late for dinner. We are going to eat with Issei and Aaron"

"I can't promise Mommy, Come on Issei we have a lot of time to play"

"Behind you" Aah looks like They are warming to eachother, I hope this is enough to bring him from his shell. 

**3 YEARS LATER(ISSEI'S POV)**

I can't believe 3 years has passed. I and Valiana quickly became best friends, and sometimes Dad isn't there I stay at Valiana's home, They treat me like their son, I love them as much as I love Dad, Right now I am lying down on my bed and making my biggest decision in my life, Either stay here and be with Valiana or Train myself for **White One** and Become strong enough to Protect Valiana.

' _Ne Ddraig, What I should do. I want your answer too. I want to Stay with Valiana but If I didn't train myself for_ _ **White Dragon Emperor**_ _He'll kill me and I can't be with Vali'_ I don't like thinking that much, It hurts.

' _**[If you want My answer I say Go and Train yourself for 8 years, I believe you can unlock all of my Abilities . You have too Much Potential. Frightening amount of Magic Reserves and Being a Descendant of Lucifer. I am sure You can be my Strongest host and After you Defeat Albion, You can Confess to Her]'**_

' _Oi, You overgrown lizard, What are you saying. I don't love her' My face is Red as much as it can be._

' _ **[Yea Yea, You want to kill yourself with Azazel's Training for 'A Best Friend' I can accept that]'**_

' _Yeah I love her, Are you happy_ _ **Se-kir-yuu-tei'**_ _*Sigh* Ddraig can be So annoying at times_

' _ **[As much as I can be. This is not something embarrasing Issei, Love is a good thing and a must in your life. You maybe a little young, But you went through something even Biggest heroes can't endure the strain alone, I don't think you can't handle this. I am sure she likes you as well]'**_

' _But She doesn't know I am great-grandson of Lucifer, and The whole supernatural thing. I am scared Ddraig, I am scared to lost my only friend in this cursed world. What happens if she thinks I am kind of monster. I don't want to live that_ _ **'**_

' _**[Then go and tell her, If she loves you as you do, she will accept you whatever you are. I am sure she can understand that it is not your fault to be a pureblooded devil. If she thinks you are a kind of monster we can erase her memory about you being a devil] '**_

' _I think you are right Ddraig. I will confess her after I return my Training. And I will tell her I am a devil right now' With that confıdence boost I began to walk towards Dads room._

 _*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

" Come in Issei." Again dad was experimenting Sacred gears, I lended myself for his experiments on Longinus class. While he was happy at that time he told me that he won't use his experiments on me. I sat his bed and began my talk.

"Hey dad, I want to Train myself. Can you help me to Become Strong enough for **White One**." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you Sure Issei, I am happy for your decision but I don't think **White One** is the only reason for Training. I smell something more" Then he grinned, I looked dead into his eyes.

" I want to become strong enough for Protecting Valiana, Are you happy" Then I looked away from him

" ***Sigh*** Okay son, I will make somethings for you. We will go to **Grigori** tomorrow, Go and Tell Your little lover that we are moving for 8 years" Then he chuckled a bit, My face was again red like **Boosted Gear**

"She IS NOT MY LOVER DAD Hmph. You and Ddraig like tease me to no end, don't you" Then he got up from his chair and brought me in a hug which I returned

" Issei, Love is not something embarrassing. You need more love than others, You didn't had parents love from your father. If you want to tell her go to her house now"

"Who said my father doesn't love me. I have a father that loves me or I thought that, I don't remember having a father that abuses me"

"That's my Son"

"And Dad, I want to tell her that I am a descendant of Lucifer. Can I tell her or you are forbidding me from doing this" He looked at me seriously then.

"As much as I want you to not tell her, You must do this if you want to be loved. You can't keep secrets from her. Now go and tell her"

"I want to tell her after I finish my training if possible. But if she confesses me when I tell her am a devil, I will confess her. I am going to tell her that I am a devil in morning"

"Then go to bed and Sleep well my Issei, You have lots to do tomorrow" Then he carried me to my Room and Placed me to my Bed and Closed my eyes with his left hand.

"Thanks dad, You are the Best" 

**LINE BREAK(MORNING - ISSEI'S POV)**

What can I do, I am very nervous right now. I am going to tell Valiana that I am a devil, What if she thinks that I am a monster. Aaaah this stress is going to kill me, I am 8 years old not your mastermind protagonist. Thankfully I am with Dad, We are going to have breakfast in their house. That makes my job very easy after the Breakfast I will take her to forest near the Park. Then someone poked me.

"Issei, Issei ? Issei dear if you don't eat your breakfast it'll be cold and you can't play with Valiana until you finish your meal" Aunt Hinami said me while poking me.

"Gomen nasai Aunt Hinami, I spaced out, I will finish my breakfast as fast as I can" Then I finished my meal with such speed. Then I began to walk towards Uncle Ren for permission.

"You don't have to ask Issei, You can go out with Vali whenever you want" I nodded and we began to sprint towards Playgrounds, We didn't heard the adults Talking.

"We are moving Tomorrow Mr and Ms. Hyoudou, Thank you for Being there for Issei when he needs. I am in debt you for that" Azazel bowed towards the Hyoudou duo.

"But why, They are best friends and their hearts will broke when they hear this." Hinami adopted a saddened look, Her husband contiuned.

"Are you going to Train him, Azazel of **Grigori**. I am sure that boy has a Sacred gear, and he is part devil" Azazel's eyes widened when he heard this.

"Looks like I can't keep my disguise any further huh, Well you know me but I don't know you Care to explain who you are" Then Ren Grinned.

"I am a Angel, One who cannot fall, I am a failure of my race and my daughter is Half-Human, Half-Angel and like me She can't fall even she wants. I detected the boy was devil when you first appeared in front of our house, I know Issei won't do anything to Valiana. I leave her to his care. But I want to know his devil heritage" Then he unfurled his wings at the same time Azazel did. His wings were Silvery-white with dark-silver dots he had 8 wings and a halo above his head.

"The boy is Great-Grandson of Lucifer himself, He has frightening amount of Power and he is barely 8 years old. With enough training he can be a Super-Devil, Though he wants to strong enough to Protect Valiana, Young love is something else. Isn't it Ren" Azazels grin widened after that.

"You are correct my pal, And my daughter has a Sacred gear too. We won't say what it is for now, I will raise her without involving her into Supernatural mess but she knows she is an angel and she can unfurl her wings . And I have a request to you Azazel, If we die can you Raise her for our sake" Ren said while bowing to Azazel

"You have my word Ren, and be aware Issei is going to tell her he is a devil in this morning. I hope she won't freak out and try to kill him" Azazel said with a worried look.

"I am sure that she will accept him whatever he is and Tell her that she is an hybrid like him"

"Then lets drink for Their sake" Azazel brought a wine from nowhere. Then handed a glass of wine to Ren, they clinked and drinked for their childs sake 

**LINE BREAK(SAME TIME WITH VALI AND ISSEI)**

Relax Issei, calm down and think again. I decided, I am going to tell her. No matter what. I got Valiana's hand and began to Rush through forest, No one can see us right now. I stopped and turned to Valiana who had a blush on her face, Boy, She is so cute. How can I avoid falling in love with her. I inhaled and exhaled deeply and began.

"Hey Valiana, You are my best friend is that true" She looked confused and nodded.

"Then say, If I was something else. Would you still be my friend"

"What are you saying Issei, I don't understand" She had a worried look on her face.

"Do you believe in Supernatural, Valiana" She looked at me suspeciously and nodded

"How much do you believe" Then she started.

"Enough to know 3 factions are not myths, Say Issei what are you trying to do" Tables are turned, She began to question me.

"Valiana, I am a monster, A devil from Lucifer's bloodline Half-Human, Half Devil. Disowned Great-Grandson of Lucifer is in front of you. I will understand if you hate me" Then I unfurled my wings and Closed my eyes, I don't want to see the frightened look on her face.

"Well Issei, Open your eyes. We are more alike than you thought" I opened my eyes and She unfurled 2 pair of Silvery-White wings and her halo above her head.

"Issei, You are not a monster. My bloodline is a bit unique. We are angels but whatever we do we can't fall We are casted away from did nothing to me and You are stupid Issei, how can I hate my best friend and crush " She blushed a bit after that and tackled me into a hug. My heart melted against her words. Looks like I can't wait to Confess commanded our wings and wrapped eachother. Her wings are too soft, I can sleep here.

"Thank you Valiana, for understanding me, and I-I…. you" Her mood brightened and tightened her grip on me.

"Say that again, I can't hear you." ***Sigh*** Looks like she will play with me.

"I said, I love you. is that clear **Angel of Serenity"** Then I looked away from her.

"Yes it is **Prince of Domination"** And then she cupped my cheeks and Took away my first kiss, I am stunned by what she did. That kiss had a lot of emotions in it, Lust, love ,belonging and Care

"That was my first kiss, Did you enjoy it" She asked with an Atomic blush.

"Y-Yeah me too. I enjoyed every bit of it" I was stuttering, I have a blush too but not much as she has. Then I remembered why I was here.

"But I need to go Valiana, We are moving for 8 years to **Grigori** for Training .How much of an Asshole I would be if I can't even protect my Girlfriend" Then she looked at me, her mood is incredibly decreased after hearing this.

" ***Sigh*** Fine, But if I hear you got a new girl to replace me, I will personally kill you with Light spears. Is that understood my Issei" Her voice was too low and Scary but same time sweet and calming.

"How can I do that. I don't even know what is a Girlfriend care to explain" I replied with fake curiosity. She smiled and Took my hand.

"Come on If it is the last day we have to spend for now, Lets enjoy every bit of it" Then we sprinted to Playground again. 

**LINE BREAK**

"Looks like it is a Goodbye for now, Isn't it Ren" Aunt Hinami's voice had a lot of disappointment and sadness.

"But we know Issei would be back and we are waiting for him. Don't forget to send letters Issei, We are expecting big things from you" Uncle Ren said and bid farewells. Then I confronted Valiana again.

"Valiana, I want you to wait 8 years for me. If you want to see me don't hesistate and Come to **Grigori."** Then I sprinted to Dads car.

"If you want to Drink again Ren, Come to Grigori. We can chat about our Child's future together"

"Don't worry, I will come to Grigori someday. That's a Promise from me"

 **HUH. THAT WAS HARD TO WRİTE, ANYWAYS I CAN'T FIND STORIES ABOUT ISSEI BEING A PUREBLOODED DEVIL WHILE VALI IS A GIRL AND A ANGEL. SHE HAS DIVINE DIVIDING AS SACRED GEAR, AND INCREDIBLY HIGH HOLY MAGIC EVEN SURPASSES ISSEI'S DEMONIC ONE. ISSEI HAS SLIGHT HOLY MAGIC BECAUSE OF HIS HERITAGE. AND RAYNARE INCIDENT WILL HAPPEN TO VALI BUT SHE WON'T DIE OR REINCARNATED AS DEVIL. THAT'S FOR NOW,**


	2. A Short Chapter

**HELLO ALL, I AM HERE WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER OF AoS and PoD I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD I ONLY OWN MY OC'S LETS BEGIN**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" **[Ddraig and Albion Talking]"**

" _ **[Ddraig and Albion Talking Mentally]"**_

" **Chants and Line Breaks"**

 **8 Years Later(Valiana's POV)[Hyoudou House]**

 _ **-Dreamscape-**_

Where am I, There is only Darkness and nothing. I began to walk towards, Wait. There is a Firefly, I want to catch it and maybe it would be guide me in this place. I began to sprint, Then I spotted something. There is a Massive Western dragon in front of me Gosh, He is so annoying Every Birthday I have this dragon appears in my Dream and Tells me somethings I don't understand . It is white and has blue eyes with two golden horns. Then it said something to me while pointing its claws, There was 2 pair of energy wings, but they aren't beatiful as mines. He closed his palms and began.

" **[My Child, Do you want to become strong]"** The dragon said while looking at me curiously.

"Yes, I want to Become strong, Dragon-sama" Then I bowed towards him.

" **[For What Kid, Do you want to Rampage and Kill every being against you or Do you want to Protect your loved ones]"** He looked at me suspeciously.

"I want to Become strong enough to protect my loved ones, How can you give me power if you are not real Dragon-Sama. I am sure this is a dream" I questioned him.

" **[Not real ?, I am sure you don't know me little angel. My Name is Albion, One of the Heavenly Dragons. Dragon of Supremacy. And this is not a dream, I can only comminucate with you through dreams for now, If you want power then come and Get it]"** Then he opened his palms again, Wings are there. I began to run towards and I captured wings then they sucked inside me.

" **[This wings are Sacred Gears Girl, They are Longinus [Divide Dividing]. I am sealed inside of Them because of your God, It has powers of mine. It can [Divide] Your opponents power, or [Reflect] Their attacks to It wisely, From now on I can comminucate with you from your mind everytime you want to. Now get up or Your mother will be angry]"** Then he kicked me out of My dream.

"Valiana dear, Get up. Today we have a surprise for you and You will love it" My mother shouted from downstairs.

"Coming Mom, Where is Dad I want to speak with him"

' _Hey Albion, Are you here. And how can I activate my Sacred Gear'_

' _ **[I am here Little Angel, For your question, Like your wings you only have to Think it on your back]'**_ _I mentally nodded to my partner._

' _Should I show them to my Dad, He is an Angel I am sure he can train us'_ Albion didn't spoke for a good minute.

' _ **[I would say you should, There is a time we need to Confront my Arch-Rival. I don't want to lose against him]'**_

' _Who is your Arch-Rival Albion, Is he someone we should have worry'_

' _ **[His Name is Ddraig, Like me he is A Heavenly Dragon, Heavenly Dragon of Domination. His power equals mine in our prime, He can double his power and Get through any Barrier. We need to Kill him in a Deathmatch. Whoever his host is. He is Sealed in [Boosted Gear]. Can you Understand Valiana]'**_ Albion said seriously.

' _Of course Albion, I need to beat his host and be with Ise. Gosh I miss him so much, Why he had to go in such a young age for Training'_

' _ **[Who is this 'Ise'.Valiana can you explain or I should go into your Memory and Find]'**_ _I sighed and replied._

' _There is so much things we did, I think you should watch my Memories with him while I go down and speak with my Dad'_ Then I began to walk downstairs.

"God, Valiana where were you. Be quick and Eat your breakfast, We are going to **Grigori** for visiting Issei. I miss that old man too" My dad said then smiled to me. My mood skyrocketed in a Second Then I brought my Father in a Tight hug.

"Thank You, Thank you, Thank you Dad. When we are going and I want to speak with you for something" Then dad chuckled at me. I finished my meal extremely fast. I turned to my Dad and began my talk.

"Dad, There is something I want to show you and Issei. Can you call mom here for a second ?" He nodded and Called my mom, When she got there I resumed.

"Dad,Mom I unlocked my Sacred Gear. Do you want to see it" They looked me with bright smiles and nodded.

" **Come Forth [Divine Dividing]"** Then Divine Dividing Appeared on my Back with my 6 Silvery-Wings. I grew 2 more wings in 8 years, Then dad's smile turned into a frown for a Second. Then put his hand on my Longinus.

"A Longinus for My Little angel, You are Lucky my Girl. They are only ones of Their Kind, You have a dragon inside and merged with your soul." Then I replied

"Hey Daddy, Can you train me for My **Arch-Rival**. I want to defeat him without having any issues." Then dad looked into my Eyes.

"If you want to Train that much, How about we send you to Grigori. You can train with Issei, whenever you want. But remember, He'll back in 4 months. I say stay here and wait him, He can train you for **Red One** after he is back from **Grigori** " That Idea is good, Yep I will stay here until Issei's back.

"Thank you Dad, I will wait him and Train with him. What are we waiting for, Lets go to **Grigori** and Visit Ise with Uncle Azazel" After I said that. Dad Began to form A magic Circle to Underworld. I blinked and Bam we Are in Grigori.

 **Grigori,Underworld(Issei's POV)**

"Hah, Hah Haaaaah. That was sure exhausting, isn't it Uncle Kokabiel" I said to my Uncle Figure, After being 8 years in Grigori. I managed to Befriend with Cadres through Azazel Even with The Warmonger Kokabiel, I on Ultimate-Heavenly Dragon Level with **[Divine Booster]** , I managed to Unlock **[Transfer], [Balance Breaker], [Juggernaut Drive],[Penetrate] [Longinus Smasher]** and **[Divide] [Reflect] [Half Dimension] [Compression Divider] ,** Yep Divide. After a Long tour around world, I found Albion's Scales, After 3 years of Experiments by Dad. I can use **Vanishing Dragon's** Powers without risking my Lifespan, I mastered **[Boosted Gear]** in 5 Years and I am currently working on **[Divine Booster], 4** **th** Evolution of **Boosted Gear** made by Me,I can use all of the abilities of Boosted gear and Divine Dividing. And That makes me **6** **th** strongest Being in History, I am sure that is overkill but I want to crush **White One** and Protect Valiana at The same Time. Not only That, I mastered **Lucifer Clan's** Magic of Darkness, and Holy magic comes From **Lucifer** Himself. I can Easily Beat **Rizevim** with **[Divine Booster]** , But he has a Sacred Gear **[Canceller].** I am not sure if he can cancel **[Divine Booster].** Then Dad called at me.

"Issei, There is someone who wants to see you. Can you come here for a moment" Is this someone is who I think **.** No that is not possible, she won't come here for only seeing me. But she would if she still loves me like I still love her.

' _ **Give it a Try Issei, I am sure she is here. I can sense her aura' Ddraig**_ Thank you old friend. __

"That was entartaining Uncle Kokabiel, Thanks for Sparring" He looked me then said.

"Next time Please don't Try To kill us Issei, We have to Rule Grigori ya know" Then I chuckled.

"No promises Uncle" Then I deactivated **[Divine Booster]** and began to sprint towards Dad's Office, My heart is beating furiously. I can't wait to see her even she isn't there. I will be in Kuoh after 4 months. Then I knocked the Azazel's Door.

 ***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"Come in Issei, They waited too long to see you" Then I opened door, and I saw A woman with White hair and Green eyes, That is Aunt Hinami. Then I saw Uncle Ren His wings are unfurled unlike the last time he had 10 wings , Then I saw someone. My heart wanted to stop at the Sight, A Girl with 6 angelic wings. She has Straigh Silver hair reaching to her knees and Hazel Eyes with an Hourglass figure If I was a pervert I would be drooling right now. Then She smiled at me and Brought me in a Hug and tackled me into ground

"I missed you So much Issei, Why you didn't come when you weren't training" She was shedding tears of joy. I chuckled and replied.

"I need to get stronger as much as I can. I don't want someone to hang with my girl" Then she looked dead into my eyes.

"Well, From now on You don't need to train that much. I want you to see something" She enveloped herself in a Bluish-Silver Light and I saw something I didn't even Thought. I want to Cry, Like there is no tomorrow. But I can't do that in front of her. I looked into Dad who was Already shocked and shooking his head. I saw **My Arch-Rival** in Front of me. I am mentally clashing myself. Either kill myself or Erase her memories about me. Second one is enough to mentally kill me.

' _D-D.. . Ddraig Tell me, Tell me I am not seeing this. Tell me This is a Freakin Nightmare and Wake me up'_

' _ **[Partner…]'**_

' _Please Ddraig, Help me. Please, I don't want to Kill her. Can I forcefully extract You and Not die while doing this'_

' _ **[We don't have to Kill her Issei, If you can Convince Albion about this Situation. You don't have to Fight with her in This Generation, I am giving you permission to do this. Because you are my best host, I can't force you to Fight with her]'**_

' _Thank you Ddraig, I am in debt to you'_

' _ **[I want your happiness partner, nothing more nothing less]'**_

"Hey Issei, Why are you crying. Did I do something bad" She said with a worried look. Then I began to laugh, All of them looked at me like I am crazy.

"Say Valiana, What is this Gauntlet" I said and Activated Boosted Gear. She looked at Gauntlet then Me.

"Um… Albion, What is This" Looks like she doesn't know.

" **[This,my girl, is Boosted Gear. One of the 13 Longinus, The one Ddraig ,My Arch-Rival, is Sealed. And I want you to know, Even you have mastered Divine Dividing you can't beat him. He surpassed Heavenly Dragon's Level.]"** Albion said with venom in his voice, Looks like he hates Ddraig more than I thought. Then Valiana looked at me with Watery Eyes.

"Just Okay, The one I loved is My Eternal Rival. Tell me Ise, Do you want to battle and k-" I silenced her with my index finger then brought her into a Hug.

"Don't you dare to complete that sentence, I had to Train because I wanted to Protect you from **White One**. But I don't need to fear anymore. Albion I want you to know, There won't be a Battle between Heavenly Dragons in this Generation, I can beat the shit out of you. But I want your approval" Then I heard Albion's chuckle and Ddraig Began to Laugh.

" **[That was Good Issei, You maybe don't know but we are not enemies. The ones made us Enemies are our hosts, Either they went Juggernaut Drive or They killed eachother while battling. We are Rivals we constantly spar with eachother and watch eachothers back. We are glad, we don't have to Suffer from our hosts early deaths anymore]"**

" **[You have my Approval boy, But be aware. If you upset my host or Broke up with her. I will get out from This Sacred Gear and Obliterate you before you have the chance]"** I gulped, I won't do anything to Valiana and won't let anyone to Harm her anyways.

"Looks like this has been solved. Issei, I am leaving Valiana to your care. Know that you have my Approval to date with My Daughter and If anyone has the right to be my in-law. That is you my boy" Uncle Ren said and Playfully hit my Back.

"And Son, You can go to Kuoh Now. We know who is **White Dragon** You don't have to Train and Live your life, I will be there anytime I can be. And tell me when I am becoming a Grandfather" I got an Atomic blush and Looked to Valiana, She wasn't blushing, Her face color changed from pale to Crimson.

"W-What Are you saying Dad. I am too young to be a father" Then Valiana looked me with wide eyes.

"Are you not complaining having a child with me ?" I chuckled and replied.

"Why should I, That will mean how much I love you." Then she buried her face into my chest in return I hugged her

"You Idiot, How can you say things like that in front of my and your Parents." I tightened my hug.

"My love for you blinded me. I am not afraid to say things like that" Then she broke the hug and Looked me seriously.

"I see, Then you won't mind if I do this" She cupped my cheeks, Wait I know what is she trying to do. This time she won't be the one who started, I held her wrists in my right hand and Smashed my lips into hers. This time emotions were much bigger than the last one. Love and Lust was skyrocketed, I tried to slip my tongue into her mouth which she allowed and after 30 seconds we broke the kiss and began panting.

"This one was…. Very good" She said while panting.

"Yeah… Better than Last one" Then our Parents looked at us.

"""This wasn't the First One?""" They shouted together.

"I ,uh …. No, I gave him my first kiss in age 8. When He left for training" Then Uncle Ren Looked at me and Smiled.

"I am happy of your choice my Little Angel, Come here Issei. You are going to Live with us and you Two will go to Kuoh Academy in Human World" I nodded at him and Hopped into Magic Circle.

 **THAT CHAPTER IS A LITTLE BIT SHORT, BUT I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE 4k OR 5k FOR SURE. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN READ AND REVIEW.**


	3. Catching up and Enrollment To Kuoh

**HELLO ALL, I AM HERE WITH THE THIRD CHAPTER OF AoS and PoD I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

 **I WANT TO EXCLAIM SOMETHINGS BEFORE WE BEGIN.**

 **1-) ISSEI is not needlesly OP, Trust me when I say Villains will be 10 times Stronger in this fiction. We don't have Vali to Crush Peace meeting anymore, I have a very good Idea for Replacement of Vali team and Crush the meeting thing. Even Issei will not be able to Match with the Team Leader with The Power Of Heavenly Dragons for Sure, They will be OC's. And I will give you a hint, They are Similar to Aviturs From Heroic Calamity.**

 **2-) I know this is a bit Rushed. I will do everything I can to slow things down. But I won't slow things down with Valiana and Issei's Relationship, Overall Story won't be rushed.**

 **3-) Grammar, I want all of you to know that I am not a Natural-born English speaker, I am a 16 years old Teenager. Of course I'll have some grammar errors for now, But I promise I'll solve this problem ASAP.**

 **4-)Issei's Peerage. Knight 1-) Arthur Pendragon | Knight 2-) N/A | Bishop 1-) Le Fay Pendragon | Bishop* 2-) Valiana Hyoudou | Rook 1-) Sun Bikou | Rook 2-) Kuroka | Pawn of 8 -) An OC Named Kirin with Sub-Species Incinerate Anthem | Queen-) Tiamat**

 **5-) Raynare Incident Will happen in Ch4, We are 1 year behind from The beginning of Cannon storyline. It means We will have a Timeskip on Ch4**

 ***Valiana won't be a Devil but will be in Issei's peerage, I will explain that on Riser Arc.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" **[Ddraig and Albion Talking]"**

" _ **[Ddraig and Albion Talking Mentally]"**_

" **Chants and Line Breaks"**

 **Chapter 3-) Catching Up, Enrollment To Kuoh**

 **(Valiana's POV)**

"Valiana dear, why don't you take Issei to your room and Catch up for what you two did on 8 years while Me and Your Dad are preparing a Welcome Dinner for Issei ?" My mother said and pushed me into Arms of Issei, who held me from my shoulders and smiled I took his hand guided him to my room and We are here.

I didn't studied his body while we were on **Grigori**. He is wearing a red short sleeved shirt, and a black jacket with black trousers, He looks like a deliquent but I know he isn't, He is my Issei afterall .After 8 years he has changed so is now 5'9, His hair has crimson at bangs but Silver from **Lucifer's Bloodline** is still dominant on General, he is still using his own spiky hairstlye. His body is ripped and he looks like gained a few muscles. His eyes didn't even change a bit, same sweet and caring look is still here. His aura,Gosh, Before he left for training his aura was so dominating. Even I thought to claim him as mine by biting him, But now it's tamed and gives a Soft but Caring feeling. This is good, I can drift off to sleep here with that feeling, I feel so safe in his strong arms, Then I realized where I was and I looked at Issei,who was spaced out while looking at me with a open mouth, Ah. That's true, He is not the only one who changed, Over years I grew up to a quite fine beauty as you describe. I didn't do anything actually, just waited Issei's arrival and Trained myself a bit for Devils. I am currently wearing a simple Silk-blue dress with straps on my shoulders, I still have my Hazel eyes and Silvery-White Hair, But I changed my hairstyle, Now I have released my hair from Twin-Tails stlye and let it reach behind my knees,( **Just Imagine Akame's Hairstyle in from AGK)**. I am slightly smaller than him with being 5'8, Then he dragged his eyes to my Bosom, And he blushed heavily when he realized I was watching his movements. In everyword, Being an Angel gives you a very gifted Body, In B-W-H I am 108-B, 61-W, 93-H. This means I have a body every girl wish for. For Issei's case He is a Quite a powerhouse I am sure about that, Then I began.

"Like what you see dear Issei~" Then He Smiled and his blush is gone.

"Very much… I thought you would be grew up to a fine beauty for sure. But that is too much, I forgot you were an angel. That just adds more beauty to you, You become one of the dream girls every man wish for Valiana" He said with a saddened tone, which I noticed.

"What is this tone Issei, aren't you happy to see me" I asked with a pout.

"No, Not that I am Very glad and excited to see you, But This Rivalry thing is still on my head. What happens if one of us lose control to Juggernaut Drive, I don't want to see that" While he was talking, he didn't made eye contact with me and His eyebrows are twitching crazily, That means he is lying. But wait, I have a question before I will lecture him for lying.

"What is this Juggernaut Drive and losing control things Issei ?" I asked curiously. Then he inhaled deeply, looked seriously at me and began.

" **Juggernaut Drive** Simply, will remove the Seal Placed on Heavenly Dragons, **Ddraig and Albion** , Temporarily giving the host power that surpasses Gods and Satans, In exchange for that much power You will use your life force and Sanity while rampaging in **Juggernaut Drive.** You can't control your body or mind and simply went for Domination for my Case, Supremacy for yours. That mode will only unlock if host has enough of negative emotions." He enhaled and smiled at me.

"Then Say, Why are you lying Issei. I am sure you didn't tell me the reason why you are sad, now spill out or I will make you" After I said that with an such angry tone, He sighed and Looked at me.

"I am just doubting myself, I am sure I love you more than anything and you love me back in the same way, But I wasn't here for damn 8 years. In everyword you are an Angel , A child of God, with a stunning look.I am sure you found someone better than me Someone Who is even kicked from hell ,Disowned son of Lucifer, A devil, A monster. If I am true about that I will simply move away from your l-" Then I slapped him in right cheek,Hard. What is this IDIOT IS THINKING, I waited 8 years to be with him and he thinks I found someone better than him. GOSH, He is so annoying at times,

" **. .** Issei Lucifer, I love you and always will. When no one was here, you were here for comforting me. When no one even shared a glance to me, you always looked into my eyes no one wanted to befriend with me, You came and do whatever you can and I loved you there and I still love you. This love is not something about with Angel's love for every being, This love is neutral and comes from my Half-Human Side. I don't care about Lucifer or God, I only care about you. So please, Don't make yourself upset for nonsense thoughts, and don't make me sad with your lack of confidence."Then he looked at the spot I slapped and looked into my eyes, Then I realized I was crying whole time in my Rant. He came and brought me in a hug, then wiped my tears.

"I am sorry, Valiana. I promise to you and myself that I will not doubt myself and make you upset, So.. can you forgive me" Ooh, you can't escape that with a 'Sorry'. I looked at him with a stern look.

"Hmph, You have to make it up to me, Or else I will puni-" Then he silenced me with a Deep,Longing Kiss. I seek the entrance of his Mouth, I hit his tooth and asked for permission which he gave and I enjoyed his warmth, He tastes like the most delicious sweet in the world. Then he positioned his hand on my hips and I put my hand on his back, he tightened his hold on my hips in return I gave a loving and lustful moan.I tightened my hold on his back and jabbed my nails on his back strongly but not enough to draw blood .We decided to separate for breathing, We were both blushing and looking into eachother, He had his same loving and caring look on his face from 8 years earlier, Then he smirked and looked at me.

"Is that enough or.. I have to move into the Second stage ?" He said with his signature smile, I don't know. A part of me says pounce him and take what he can't take back, And the other one lectures me for thinking such lewd thoughts. And my savior Comes and saves me.

"Issei, Valiana Dinner is ready. We are waiting for you!" My dad shoutes from downstairs, I look up to Issei who had a fake disappointed look.

"Too bad, We can't continue to 'My Punishing'. And here I thought I was a pervert, from the look on your face. You already thought of our 'Session' Valiana" He said with a smirk. My face heated up again, I am caught red handed, I am blushing madly.

"W-W-What A-re you Saying Issei, I-I am a Pure Angel, I C-Can't have lewd thoughts" I looked away from his eyes, He began to chuckle and opened my room's door.

"I know you and Uncle Ren can't fall Valiana, You said that to me when I confessed to you First time. That means you can have lewd thoughts. And you are cuter when you are blushing. My Angel" Then he held my hand with his and locked his fingers.

"Now come on, I missed Aunt Hinami's Meals. I am sure she is greater than Dad" He said and began to run while holding my hand. I nearly fell with sudden speed boost, He looked back at me and hold me from my waist and flipped me, Again we are face-to-face and looking eachother's eyes our foreheads are touching , Then someone coughed from behind. I know this voice, And I am not sure she is angry or happy.

"Issei and Valiana, What I said to you. Dinner is ready and it will cool down, and I am happy that you are showing affection to eachother. But I will be angry if you don't finish your meal in time." My mother said with a sweet but low tone.

""We are on the way Aunt Hinami/Mom."" Then we drifted into kitchen. They didn't hear Hinami's chuckle.

' _Love on this Century, I am happy that my daughter found her man'_

And in a second we are on the table, Like when we were chids. We sat right next to eachother. My mom surely knows to how to make a dinner, In menu we have Miso soup, Sunomuno,Genmai and Nikujaga. I looked at Issei, who looked back at me, and we started our feast. Or I say his, Unlike when we were 8 he finished his dinner in 2 minutes. Not even a rice spared, I looked at him with disbelief. And he closed my mouth and began.

"I uh…. I have the Appetite of a Dragon, It is normal to finish my meal so quickly" He sheepisly said and rubbed back of his head and looked at me, I nodded and we got up from table and shouted my mother.

""Thank you for the Meal Auntie/Mom"" Then Mom shouted back at us.

"It doesn't matter my child, and Issei you will be sleeping in Valiana's room. There is a Spare bed here, Or you can sleep together in her bed~" Mom said teasingly to us, I began to blush heavily and spare a look at Issei, He wasn't blushing, He just smiled and nodded. I got 2 cups of coffee and Then I dragged him to my room again.

"I am sure you have enough stories for tonight Issei, This night will be long" I said and smiled while giving his cup of Coffee to him and He began.

"Where do you want me to Start. Powers ?, Comrades ?, or Crazy girls asking for my Virginity ?" I spat my coffe in the last one.

"WHAT ?!, You have crazy girls asking for your Virginity. Where are them !?. I will exorcise that demon girls. I thought you wouldn't broke up with me.." As I was saying he hold my wrists and looked into my eyes deeply.

"I didn't or don't want to break up with you. I only love you and you, They were after my genes for Breeding Strong babies, I rejected every one of them." Then I sighed and looked at him.

"I am sure that you have Tons of Power, Start from your Comrades" Then he looked at me, and began.

"Do you know the Evil Pieces system" I nodded and he contiuned.

"I have A **[Knight] -** A **[Bishop]-** and 2 **[Rooks]** for now. I will get my queen from Familiar forest, And my other bishop is in front of me" He said and I looked at him with shock.

"B-But I will be a Devil if I am going to be your Bishop, Isn't it True" He then looked at me.

"Don't worry, I will get a Special Piece for you. Though I don't know how to get it from Beelzebub, But I will understand if you don't want to be my **[Bishop]** " He even thought of that.

"No, no no, I want to be your bishop if I can still be an Angel after That." He smiled at me.

"Well, I want to Start from my Knight and Bishop, They are siblings. My Knight is **Arthur Pendragon** Heir to The Throne of Camelot, Descendant of Witch Morgan Pendragon and King Arthur Pendragon. He wields 2 holy swords. One of them is **Caliburn** , The strongest Holy sword. Only sword that can penetrate the Fabric of Space and Time itself, It is par with **Excalibur** , The other one is **Excalibur Ruler** It has power of Commanding someone no matter what are they. He is the Strongest knight of Camelot, and There is His Sibling **Le Fay Pendragon** , One of the Most Powerful magicians I have ever countered. She has her own spells, but she likes to play defensive and supportive for team's sake. I encountered them during my Travel, When I was in England. I heard 2 people from Castle of Camelot was escaped. I was asked by King of Camelot to Return only Excalibur. I began my research for them. After 2 months I found them in a cave, I didn't want to return them immediately. I wanted to hear their stories and why they escaped from The Castle, I woke up Arthur and He immediately went into a Battle stance, I held my arms in a defensive manner. He questioned me things like 'What a Devil wants from us' or 'Why are you Here'. I said I was asked by king and I wanted to know the other side of the story before deciding to return them or not. He said if he didn't get married with the Other Country's Heir, They will kill his lover and his sister. That angered him and made him go rampage around Castle and Imperial Family. He escaped with **Excalibur Ruler** and Le Fay. After that I offered them a place in my Peerage and safety. They accepted and I returned Grigori with Them." He exhaled and looked at me.

"Then We have A Nekomata As a **[Rook]** , Well it is Funny in Reality She is one of the Girls After my Virginity, Kuroka. **A Nekoshou** very rare type of Nekomata, Almost a extinct kind. I found her in Underworld. After She killed Her master, I was wandering around Grigori and I sensed a Preserence, It was one of the devil and Nekomata. I clad in my Balance Breaker and Flied over there. I found her in a Near Death state. I revived and Questioned her. I learned her late master wasn't innocent, He was using his experiments on His peerage. And They can't prove he is guilty, He brainwashes every member of his peerage after the Experiments. She was experimented and Succeed from tests, They didn't wash her memory. She endured it for her sister's sake, But when she learned they were going to experiment her too. She went berserk when she heard this, Killed her master and Escaped from Facility. However she didn't had the Time to get her sister with her" Then sighed and Continued.

"And we have the Funniest Guy in the Group, **Sun Bikou**. He is my Second Rook and a good guy I can say that, I found him after he leaved from Mountain of Flowers and Fruit, and I wanted him to be my Rook, He said if I can beat him without using magic he will join my Peerage. I beat him senseless and made him my rook"

"Any Questions about them ?"

"I have 2 questions 1- How are you so lucky about this situations, 2- Why were you on Earth in First Place" He stopped for a minute and replied.

"Well first one is my charm, To think I have you as a Girlfriend, Second one is complicated, First I wanted to battle with someone strong, Second I had to find Albion's Scales " Then **Divine Dividing** Activated and Albion Roared behind me.

" **[Why Were you after my Scales Lucifer, I am sure you used them for a Experiment]** " Albion questioned and Something happened on Issei, 2 pair of Energy wings manifested on His back. They were like **Divine Dividing** but The colors were Red on Scales and Jade on Wings. **Ddraig** replied to **Albion**.

" **[With Your Scales Albion, My host Managed to get his 4** **th** **Evolution, Divine Booster, In this Form He can Use both of Our Abilities. That makes you think that he is nearly Impossible to Defeat, But It is Opposite. He is very strained in this mode Due to Clashing powers, He only can Use this mode against Evil Dragons or Gods, He can Activate it for 30 Minutes and In results. Every try we had in 3 years he either passed out or Spat out most of his Blood.]"** Then he dismissed **Divine Booster** and Fell over my chest.

"Even Activating Costs too much strain Alone, And it's Soft here, Can I sleep here Valiana" He didn't wait for my Answer and fell asleep. I have a smile on my face. I placed him in his bed and Began to walk mine, Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his bed and hugged me tightly and rested his head on my Chest, Like he did everytime we slept together when we were Childs. Well that works too, I stripped our clothes with magic and I got a night lingerie and Fell asleep quickly.

 **LINE BREAK[Morning]**

"Should we wake them up Dear ? " A familiar voice asked to Someone.

"I say we should honey, they have school . But they seem so peaceful and adorable" Another familiar voice ringed through my ears. Wait a second, They are Mom and Dad. And what about waking 'THEM' Up thing. I groaned and opened my eyes I can't see anything right now, I rubbed my eyes gently and yawned. I tried to get up but I failed, I looked at the two figure in front of me. And I asked Dad.

"What time is it daddy" I still can't get up, gosh.

"You two have school dear, This is Issei's first day. We don't want him to be late on his first day, Can you wake him up Please" I Nodded and Looked at the bed next to mine, It is empty. I began to panic.

"WHERE IS ISSEI !?" I shouted and Something under my blanket answered me.

"5 More minutes Dear, I want to sleep more" Issei said cutely in front of them. I looked to my Dad and Mom ,who was watching with grins, Their grins are turned into happy smiles and they left from my room and I began to wake Issei up.

"Issei, We have school. Can you wake up. I don't want you to be late on your First day" Then Issei groaned and Opened his eyes, then yawned and Rubbed his eyes and Looked at me. Then looked at himself and Got up he had a smirk on his face.

"Did you sleep well Valiana, I am sorry if I disturbed you at Night ?" His smirk never leaved his face.

"You weren't exhausted at Night, I know you were doing it for sleeping with me Hmph" I tried to be angry but I can't. How can I be angry, I am glad we slept together I even wanted to sleep in his strong arms.

"Next time, Just ask it. I will be glad to sleep together, My Dear Issei ~" Then I hit his bare torso playfully.

"Come on Princess, We have 20 minutes. Go and eat your breakfast while I am having a bath. I will catch up with you" Then he leaved for bath. I have a naught thought on my mind but I won't do it, I will definitely do it when Mom and Dad are on Vacation.

After 10 minutes he get there and wore Kuoh Academy's Boy uniform and ate his portion of Breakfast. I gave him **Ring of Dispel,** He is so strong. We need to cover ourselves from Devils. I got our Bento boxes and We left the house. I leaned myself on his left arm, and brought his arm between my breasts and looked at him. He blushed a bit and smiled at me. On our way towards school we heard everyone's comments, They are now hating Issei, Ufufufufu yes be jealous of him. Cause you can't be in his place, Never and Ever.

" _Who is this Punk"_

" _What is he doing with our Queen"_

" _He is cute and handsome"_

" _Is he Single"_

Then a group of 6 appeared in front of us. I know them, they are my fan club. Well a Stunning look and A Calming aura is not something everyone have. Then they approached Issei.

"Who are you and What are you doing with our Queen" Bald one shouted at Issei, He didn't even flinched and Said.

"She is my Childhood friend. And she is my Angel, Not your queen ,Do any of you have problem with that" He raised his aura while saying this. Not the calming one, The raging and Dominating one. Boys started

to Fear and Girls Started to Blush. I am not effected because I was already tasted that aura.

"N-No Sir, We were just curious of You" A glasses one said and they fled from our continued walking towards school.

"Insolent brats, To think that you are dealing with them" He said with an annoyed look.

"They are not that bad Issei, After a while you can get used to them" I was trying my best to cheer him up, I like this place. I don't want to see it burned. Then we approached our class teacher, Issei used his Human Last name Kadoya.

"Okay Issei, When I say your name come and introduce yourself" Then Issei nodded and I get into my Class,2-A, The one With Gremory Devils.

"Class, Today we have a Transfer Student, Issei. Come and Introduce yourself" Then Issei walked into Class, Boys glared at him and most of the girls looked at him with awe. Himejima had a Blush on Her face.

"Hello, I am Issei Kadoya, I hope we can Get Along"

 **FINISHING HERE, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS I WILL BE GLAD TO ANSWER THEM.**


	4. A hard life

**WELCOME BACK TO THE NEW CHAPTER OF AoS and PoD I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. THERE IS A MINOR CHANGE IN ISSEI'S PEERAGE. AND THIS IS A SINGLE PAIRING FIC, ISSEIXFEM!VALI NO HAREM.**

 **1-) In this story Issei will be emotional, The reason is Rizevim. In cannon Vali closed his heart before anyone tried to go in, But in this fic Issei didn't had the time to close his heart before meeting Valiana. He is afraid from Rizevim, He knows he is equal to him in powers but he is traumatized. He can't win against him until he stops doubting himself.**

 **2-) There is a change, There won't be a time skip. Events will happen in this year, All events including Risers Arrive. And Arc 1 will start on Ch 5, I promise I will publish it tomorrow if I have the chance.**

 **King:** Issei Lucifer.

 **Queen:** An OC Named Tiamat, An Ice Dragoness was saved by Issei. The Cannon Tiamat will be an Overkill.

 **Rook 1:** Sun Bikou

 **Rook 2:** Kuroka

 **Knight 1:** Arthur Pendragon

 **Knight 2:** N/A

 **Bishop 1:** Le Fay Pendragon.

 **Bishop 2:** Valiana Hyoudou

 **Pawn of 8:** An OC Named Kirin, He will be recruited from Kuoh Academy. He is one of the Vali's Fans with Sub-Species Incinerate Anthem.

 **LETS BEGIN.**

"The name's Issei Kadoya, I hope we can get along." I say with my brightest smile and bowed towards them, I can feel boys Killing Intent along with the Valiana's highly rised jealousy because nearly all of the girls are blushing and some of them fainted already. I don't want them to fall me, I only want Valiana our teacher coughed her hand and Said.

"I uh… is there anyone wants to question Kadoya-kun ?" Then I interjected.

"No need to Formalities teacher, Issei or Ise fine"

"Ahem, is there any questions about Issei-kun" Then a boy with black hair and glasses raised his hand, teacher nodded to him and he began.

"My name is Kirin. It is nice to meet you Kadoya Issei-san, Are you from here"

"Yes, I am originally born here and lived a good childhood with my dear friend" I flashed Valiana a smile, who blushed and buried her head in return

"Yes, Kirito-Kun ?" Teacher said to a boy with Blonde hair and green eyes.

"My name is Ken Kirito, It is a pleasure to meet you ,Why did you left Kuoh and can you inform us about yourself Ise-san ?"

"I left Kuoh for Training, I am planning to be a Martial art sensei and open my own for myself, I am usually your kind and golden hearted friend, I will do everything I can for my friends even If it gets me killed. And for my Enemies and Rivals, If they try to harm my friends I pity them "His bangs covered his eyes and he resumed with a cold voice.

"Clearly, I am a sadistic maniac after you threaten my Loved Ones" I raised my Raging and Dominating aura during my speech, Most of the boys and girls started to fear. Except two, One is Valiana she knows me I won't do anything to her and will do everything to protect her. The other one is a girl with ponytailed Black hair and violet eyes, She has a large bust even rivals with Vali' ***wince*** , They will eventually make me a Pervert.

"I see…" Then a girl with ponytail black hair and violet eyes stood up, Her eyes were shining after she heard the sadistic part.

"My name is Akeno Himejima,It is nice to meet you Issei-kun. My question is.. Are you Single" She said with a visible blush and excitement.I knew there will be questions like this, I quickly glanced at Valiana she nodded and closed her eyes and ears. Why would she do this.

"I am sorry Himejima-chan, I am not. I already found my _Angel_ " I emphasized the last one. She winced a bit and looked disappointed, I can clearly tell she is a Fallen/Devil Hybrid from her Aura. Everyone's eyes widened as I said that.

"Too bad, I thought we would be the perfect couple as S&M's" She mumbled, Of course she would be a Sadist, Nearly All of the People in Grigori is Sadist and Masochist Except Azazel but he is something worse in my a Girl with Blonde hair and red eyes stood up.

"Can you tell us who is your girlfriend if you don't mind Issei-kun ?" He,He,He,He, I glanced at Vali again, She just nodded and I began.

"Why not, My girlfriend is someone all of you know" Their curiosity rised up again. They are now shouting at me to Continue.

"But be aware, Some of You will broken after you _saw_ this" They just nodded and I smirked

' _Oh Boy, This will be Very GOOD'_

And I made my way on Valiana's desk, She looked at me and shook her head. But I won't listen her this time, I quickly grabbed her by waist , we are now facing eachother. I closed the distance between us and began my 'Torture'.The kiss wasn't a normal one, This time I want to show her who is the **Hunter** and who is the **Prey,** I bit her lower lip and slipped my tongue in, I tasted her mouth, and I am currently tasting the heavens itself. It is so,so,so SO good. I don't want to separate but we need oxygen. Well, in the end all of the boys are crying and shouting at me over jealousy. While The girls are just blushing and fainting. I am sure all of them have similar thought on their heads.

' _I wish to be in his/hers place'_

' _He/She doesn't deserve him/her. I can treat him/her better'_

' _What is this Punk doing'_

' _I wish I could find some one like Ise-kun/Valiana-chan'_

Then Vali came over me and pointed her finger on her head. At first I didn't understand what she was saying and confused then I smirked when I understood what she was hinting. I quickly put a kiss on her forehead an brought her in a one-handed hug and buried her face in my chest. Then teacher coughed,again, from behind and seriously said.

"Issei Kadoya, Valiana Hyoudou. If you continue to show your love in front of the students, You will be expelled. Is that Understood" We both paled, In the very first day I got my first warning. This is not a good sign.

""We understand teacher"" We both said and bowed towards her. Then bell rang and we are dismissed for now, I was asked by every girl except the gremory girls Things like, How we met and knew eachother or Why I did something like that. Then Valiana came beside me and We got out from the class.

 **LINE BREAK(TIME SKIP)**

"Valiana I am sorry, Can you forgive me" He said with puppy eyes. This is the 35th or 36th Time he said are currently walking to our home. Yes our home my parents said we can have our own house and Issei directly bought a house with the help of Uncle is simple but it is good when Issei is here, Man, What was he thinking like kissing me like that in front of my fan club. Of course they will bother me and offer me things like if I want they will kill him and If I were blackmailed they will save me from him. I shouted at them and Lectured them about the Situation, They quickly apologised and left me alone, Then Issei came and comforted me and began his **Series of Apologies** Every time he apologises he gets a whack from me they weren't hard nor I want to hurt him, Now I just want him to be quiet and Think like something never happaned. While I am happy that everyone knows that I belong to Issei and Issei belongs to me, He didn't need to clarify like that. I want to be angry but I can't, How can I be ?.I won't give him a answer right now, How can I change the situation to favor of mine ?. Ooh I found, and this will be entertaining. Then he murmured somethings that I didn't hear.

"And again I hurt someone that loves me, maybe you were right Rizevim, I am no good to anyone.I am a disgrace, a failure of **Lucifer's Bloodline** , a hybrid, a can I be so foolish like I am something. I should have stayed at Mansion and be your tool and maybe you wouldn't murder my father and brothers for trying to break me" His bangs covered his eyes and he stopped talking. His mood darkened, what he mumbled and the rest of the way was silent, none of us talked. When we arrived at our house he turned to me,

"Valiana, can you leave me alone a bit. I need to think something again" His tone was cracking and again ?, I nodded but I won't leave him alone. He made his way to basement and locked the door , I am watching him from door's hole. He fell to his knees and put his head between his knees and began to sob.

" ***sob*** I-I can't do this anymore, Why. Why everything is against me, first Mother then Dad and then Valiana.I hurt them and made them sad and disappointed. Why I can't be happy no, do I deserve to be happy after all. God ***sob*** is probably hating me for being a Lucifer, Lucifer I don't know, his son tries ***sob*** to kill me and his grandson hates me. If he was alive he probably come and kill me for being a Lucifer or Brainwash me and use me as a tool. Yeah, I don't ever deserve to be happy at all. Why I didn't born as a commoner, what did I do to deserve this. Did I kill someone innocent or this is for being not ***sob*** evil like my Grandfather. Everytime I think I start to hate myself more. Mother why did you leave me, ***sob*** why aren't you here to comfort me, you were the light of my childhood, one of the people I loved and cared . I really want to reborn as a commoner and live a happy life with you and a normal father , But if I was a regular human, then an unfortune soul would live this pain. No, I won't break down to him. ***sob *** You can't make me broken Rizevim, Never and Ever" He whispered the last parts and fell asleep with tears in his eyes, I am completely speechless. How can I be so foolish, I want to slap myself. Of course he lived something tragic as hell and that lead him to leave the Mansion. He hates himself and he thinks he doesn't deserve happiness. I will help him as much as I can but I want to know to full story and I want to find his mother and talk with her, according to him. His mother is the only one loves him as himself beside me and Azazel. I get in to the room and he shot up from sleep, he wiped away his tears and looked at me and said with a cold voice.

"Valiana, I said you to leave me alone. Don't you understand ?" the tone he has would send chills to someone's spines. But I am not someone, I am the only one he can open himself right now.

"No, I don't understand anything when you are in pain. Tell me Issei, what your **Grandfather** did to you to make you this scared and traumatized. You don't need to worry, I won't say to any soul." He forced a smile and held my hand.

"You don't need to do this Valiana" Then I brought him in a hug and whispered his ear.

"Issei, I need to do this. You don't need to be so tough everytime, everyone have a weakness and fears. If you love me you need to open yourself to me, we can ease the pain. I need to do this because It hurts me to see you like this. So please, can you tell me what happened before you met with me" He looked up to me and nodded, he got up and held my hand.

"Before we are going to face with my past, I want you to see someone I held dear in my life" Then he prepared a magic circle and we hopped in it.

 **Earth(Northern Europe)**

We are in front of a house, it is a normal house on Finland. Then he said something to me.

"Whatever happens, don't speak or freak out please.I need to talk myself with them." I nodded and he pressed the bell. Then a woman in her early forties with black hair opened the door and greeted us.

"Ara ? Issei is that you. You grown to a handsome boy and who is this beatiful lady" The woman greeted us with a kind voice and bowed towards us. I looked up to Issei, who had a sad smile on his face but he quickly shook it off,

"Yes I am, Amano-san. This is my girlfriend. Valiana can you introduce yourself ?" He looked up to me and I nodded.

"It is a pleasure Amano-san, My name is Valiana Hyoudou. Issei said you were one of his loved ones, is that true" I can't hide my curiosity, Issei glanced at me and sighed.

"Ara ?, Well dear, it is my second meeting with Issei. How about you two come inside and chat a bit" Issei interjected.

"We have a very strict businnes Amano-san. We only have a minute before they start to search us, I promise we will visit soon" Then he held my hand and bid farewell, then he teleported us back.

 **Earth(Japan)**

He held my hand and guided me to our room and locked the door then we sat to my bed. Then he pointed my lap and I nodded, he put his head in my lap and closed his eyes while my fingers were wandering through his hair.

"I am sure you are wondering who was that woman, Do you want to know even you will hate me ?" Then I interjected.

"I won't hate you even you did the most evilish thing in the world, Never and I know there is a reason why you did that " Then he exhaled and began.

"That woman Hikari Amano, Was my mother" I gasped we went to his mother and I didn't know. But she said it was the second meeting they had, he continued.

"I was born in **Lucifer Mansion** and I am the great-grandson of Lucifer himself. My father was a Pure-blooded devil and had a name on Underworld, While my grandfather **Rizevim Livan Lucifer** had a very bad reputation on Underworld, he is even considered evil by devil's standarts. He thinks devils are meant to be evil,wicked, brutal, bad, scum, wrong, brute, and vicious. He is a Super-Devil, Along with the Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka I was born everything was fine, until age 3. When I was 3 my father began to abuse me, he thought that I would be stronger than him because I had a longinus in my body and he would lose his reputation in Underworld. Everytime he abused me my mother came and nurse me, then cooked meal to me and we repeated the cycle until I was 4. One day Rizevim came, and when he heard I had a longinus in my body he was enraged and surprised, He was enraged because he thought someone will be stronger than him in Lucifer Bloodline, my grandfather was the strongest in the Bloodline until I was potential was very high, because I have a longinus in my body and I have power of Lucifer, Who had holy and demonic magic himself. He took the job of abusing and torturing from my father and began his own. I unlocked **Boosted Gear** in the first half of the year, he mocked me for being weak and nothing. I escaped the mansion when I was 5 after he killed my dad and younger siblings but he held my mother. Because he knew I would come and try to save her in future."Then he exhaled and finished, I am shocked nonetheless. He had a very tough and tragic life indeed, but I have a question.

"Then why she didn't recognized you" I have a idea in my mind but he won't do something like that.

"I… I-I erased her memories about me and House of Lucifer after I rescued her. It is hard Valiana, it is very hard. Everytime I look into her eyes I can find happiness but she doesn't know that I am her own son,It internally kills me But, I won't reveal myself to her, She has a peaceful and happy life with her new Husband and my step-sister. I can't do that to her, I can't drag her into this mess again. She doesn't deserve this after my Father. I can't look into her eyes, everytime I look she has a sad expression, She knows there is something wrong about herself and me." Then he hugged me and buried his face in my belly.

"Do you hate me for what I did, I can understand if you do" He murmured and began to tear up, I hugged his head and closed his eyes.

"I can't, You did what is the best and you knew the consequences and you still did. That only encourages my love against you, You are a great man you gave up something you can't ever find to give someone happiness. How can I find someone like you my dear Issei" Then he murmured.

"Thank you, are the only one for me, only one who can understand me, I am happy that I found you."Then he got up and wiped his tears.

"It is the same, I want something from you, you are the only one who can do that." Then I looked into his eyes.

"Everything for you." He said with seriousness in his voice.

"If you want to relieve your stress and frustration. Use me, I already decided I'd give everything I have to you. Make love to me" When I finished I put his hand on my left breast he had a smile and blush on his face and shook his head and continued after me.

"As much as I want to ravish you now and here, I won't. I am not letting myself and you to take advantage of this matter. You forgot we are supernatural beings, we have tons of years to live we don't need to be in a hurry. And thank you Valiana for thinking and going this far for me but I want to reject this for now." Then he kissed me and played with my breasts. I was moaning and having the taste of him in every second of our session. I was relieved, not because he didn't have sex with me I wouldn't mind that, Because he thought of me and didn't let himself to take advantage of the situtation. That made me only fall harder for him. Then I had something in my mind let him know.

"Hey Issei, Can I meet with your peerage ?. I want to know them better if you trust them with your life, We still have time " He smiled and nodded and a magic circle appeared right to his ear the circle had **House Lucifer's** symbol on it and it was silvery-white.

"Hey Kuroka, get the peerage and come to the coordinations I am sending. I want all of you to meet someone" The now named Kuroka screamed from the magic circle.

"ARE WE FINALLY GOING TO SEE HER ISSEI-NYA ?" Issei sighed and continued.

"Yea yea, get them here Kuroka" Then he closed and I began.

"You told them about me Issei ?" I tried to sound mad and he panicked.

"No no no, It wasn't me. I accidentally slip your name in my sleep .. hehehehe" And when he realized what he said he immediately blushed and avoided to make eye contact with me. I was blushing madly, he even thought of me in his there were times that mom teases me about that when I say his name while I was sleeping.

"How much did you miss me when you were wandering Issei because I am here, and always be here for you, only you ~" I seductively said and winked at him. He was bleeding from nose and murmured.

"You are going to make me a shameless pervert with your actions and body my dear Angel" What he said was true though. I am playing very hard on him and my body is not something normal for a 16 years old teenager.

"If you were going to be a Pervert, you would be my pervert" Then a blue light appeared on my right hand and a green light appeared on Issei's left hand.

" **[We don't want to break your little 'session' but they are waiting outside Issei]"** Ddraig Said to Issei who nodded back

" **[What you did them Issei, their energy signals aren't normal. Two youkais,Two humans and All of them devils but there is something more Care to Explain]"** Albion said curiously

"Why not, they become one with their respective abilities. For Youkai's they managed to unite their Life force and Senjutsu, It made their spells deadly as possible. For Humans they did nothing, they are coming from Merlin Ambrosian's bloodline. They had it in their blood, They managed to use humanic and demonic spells together in other names they managed to unite the opposing forces"

" **[How strong are they]"** Albion is pushing forward.

"I would say all of them together can take a high level fire dragon, for personal levels Youkai's are on low-high class and Humans are high-middle class devils "

" **[How interesting you and your friends are Lucifer]"**

"I take it as a compliment" Issei smirked and unbuttoned his t-shirt. I turned my back with a slight blush.

"Did you changed your mind Issei" I said right now the blushing one is his and his one is more greater than me.

"N-No I don't want to greet them with a school uniform. But I can change outside if you want" Then he got a new white short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of onyx jeans and made his way towards door but I stopped him.

"I don't mind" I looked away from him. Then he laughed and gosh, I thought he gained a few muscles but. This is too much, he has a few scars on his torso and back normal girls would freak out when they see those scars they were deep and deadly but they made me hot. I want to ravish him here and face with the consequences. Then he laughed again when I looked at him he already changed and waiting for me

"My eyes up here Valiana, Come on and change yourself if you want. Though you look hot on everything. I don't mind if you don't change" I unbuttoned my shirt and removed it. I had only my bra right now and I called Issei.

"Dear, can you help me " He looked at me, blushed and nodded. He went to my back and unbuttoned my bra, it fell to the ground and my breasts bounced through my chest. I have a very devilish thought on my head. Well lets do it. I turned to Issei with a bare chest he immediately closed his eyes and turned away with a crimson face. I held his head in my hands and hugged his head, Ufufufufu I can feel his breath is getting hot.

"Sometimes I wonder who is the devil and who is the angel" He said with a sigh and continued.

"But I don't complain your actions, they eventually make me happy. And Your Tits, gosh They are so soft, If you don't stop hugging my head I will sleep here" He said with a yawn then I stopped and changed to a Tight red short sleeved t-shirt that hugged my breasts with black we made our way to the backyards, There were 4 people. 2 of them are Youkai-Devil Hybrids and the other two is Human-Devil Hybrids.

"Kekekekekeke… You sure know your taste Issei" The male youkai said, He has short-light colored hair. From the looks of him he is on his early twenties. He wears a ancient chinese gets a whack from a woman with Black-Red kimono with a yellow obi

"Shut your damn mouth Bikou, Don't you see you are embarrassing her" A beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, lectured the now named Bikou.

" ***Sigh*** Just give me a second to Introduce her Kuroka" Issei said while rubbing his forehead.

"Anyways, This is Valiana Hyoudou an Angel to be more precise _My Angel_. She means everything for me but unfortunately enough she is the current _**Hakuryuukou"**_ When he said the last one everyone became tensed and jumped at me while charging their powers. This led Issei to be pissed and he flared his aura, unfurled his wings and protect me with them then bring them to their knees.

"What I said to you, When you see her don't attack to her at all costs even she is attacking to me. If you continue to do this we will have problems. **Is That Understood ?** " His voice changed into a demonic one in last shakily nodded and he furled his wings and contiuned.

"I managed to Solve this Dragon Problem, I want all of you to treat her like you treat to me. Protect her like you protect me, and Tell her what she wants. And Kuroka I want you to teach her Senjutsu she has a Ki connect for being a Angel unlike me and Le Fay I want you to teach her Holy-Angelic magic along with Norse and Slavic ones" The two nodded and they began.

"So you are the 'Valiana' huh, I expected something more but you look stunning as hell, Can you show your _All_ of yourwings to us. I want to confirm how an Angel be in a relationship with a Devil." Kuroka said with a suspicied tone. I nodded and unfurled my wings and halo they changed too, they now had dark-silver dots on them I have 4 pair of wings including **Divine Dividing** All of them were shining and giving me a holy look like I am a goddess descended to Earth, All of them Including Issei's jaws dropped to the ground. Boys were drooling while Kuroka is looking at me with jealousy. Le fay is smiling brightly.

"You look like…. Wow, I wish I said that to you earlier Valiana" Issei was the one who got out from shock first and his compliment brought me a visible blush. Then a man with blonde hair and glasses bowed in front of me. He is wearing a black tuxedo.

"I swore I will protect you with my life lady Valiana, You did something good with opening yourself to Issei-san" Then a girl with twin-tailed blonde hair and she is wearing a magician outfit and she has a yellow wand bowed in front of me.

"It is a pleasure to Meet with you Valiana-nee san. In every break we had Issei-onii was only talking about you, I swore I will not let you down as a Kouhai." Then Bikou appeared in front of me and Held my hand and kneeled in front of me

"I am jealous of you Issei, For finding such an Angel to Yourself. and Lady Valiana if you bored from Issei, I will-" Poor Bikou, he didn't had the chance to finish his sentence. A familiar red light appeared in front of him and me. Bikou's face lost all of his color and he was sended to sky by Issei he had an angry look on his face.

"Hanging with my girl,huh. Bikou you just signed your death warrant"

" **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]"** Then a Crimson armor appeared in front of me and It fled to sky and Punched Bikou down and repeated the cycle like 20 or 25 times. When he finished Bikou was in a near conscious state and Issei had a smile on his face.

"I am sorry Kuroka, can you nurse him back"

"That silly went to overboard this time he deserved that, and of course I will nurse him" Then I thought of that armor, Welsh Dragon huh. Wait it was a Balance breaker, That means Albion will know what it is

' _What was that Armor Albion'_ I tried to comminucate with my partner.

' _ **[That armor was Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker, Welsh Dragon Scale Mail. A nearly impenetrable first stage of Juggernaut Drive, He can use %50 of Welsh Dragon's power on this mode the second %50 is on Juggernaut Drive,I have my own version of that armor Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker, Scale Mail. You can't use it right now because you didn't unlock it, but don't worry your potential is high as Issei's. You may be my best and Strongest host in the History. You can use Divide and Half Dimension on That mode, Compression divider and Reflect is on Juggernaut drive and there is a Sealed Ability named 'Poisonous flames of Eternity' Even the Greatest host of mine didn't had the power to unseal it. But your 'Mate' seems to unlock Ddraig's Flames, it is also a Sealed ability from The God, 'Blazing inferno of Scorching Flames' It has the power of Incinerating everything you can Me, Ophis and Great Red]'**_

' _Wow… That is a lot to take in'_ Then Issei held me from waist and picked me bridal style and carried me into the kitchen.

"We have to make them dinner dear, and I am sorry for Bikou's actions earlier seems like he needs to be tamed again" He has a grin on his face and leaned down to my ear.

"Next time we sleep, I want you to wrap me with your wings. Can you do that to this little boy ?" He said with a pleading voice I smiled and nodded then we began to make dinner for our Guests.

 **And That's for today, Tomorrow I will be publishing the 5** **th** **chapter as an Apologise, Have a nice day**


	5. Are you Kirin Saitou ?

**WELCOME TO THE 5** **TH** **CHAPTER OF AoS and PoD LETS BEGIN. I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Ddraig and Albion"**

' _ **Ddraig and Albion Mentally'**_

" **Chants and Ace in the Holes"**

 **Chapter 5-) Are you Kirin Saitou?**

Kirin Saitou, a 16 years old boy with violet eyes and short onyx black hair, is thinking today's events in his mind. It was a normal day like the others but with a surprise, as he was sitting his desk at the class. Their class teacher explained there was a new transfer student, at first, he was delighted when he heard that. Then he was slightly upset when he revealed himself as Vali's boyfriend, he was originally thinking to go on a date with her. But he was overjoyed the fact his dear friend found herself her soulmate. He wished that won't affect their friendship he didn't want to lose his best friend, as he was thinking he realized he was on a bridge on his way on home. He stopped and watched the people and started to think.

' _I really wished to be in Ise-san's place, finding yourself such a good girlfriend, not only how she looks. she is really, kind, generous, innocent and adorable, like an angel'_ Then he stopped thinking when he realized he wasn't alone in the bridge, in front of him was a girl with such a cute face. She looked like a 16-year old teenager, she had a blush on her face which made her even cuter, she was fidgeting her fingers like she was nervous about something. She is wearing a school uniform with dark red jacket with the letter P embroidered in gold a white undershirt a red bow and a green skirt. She stared him with nervous eyes, she was shaking and inhaling deeply, like If she tries to move He'd disappear. Then he went to her side and asked about her well-being.

"Are you okay miss. You seem troubled about something" Kirin said with concerned eyes, even he didn't know who she was he is concerned about her it is in his nature, they taught him in that way. She looked at him and nodded and began.

"Ano… Are you Kirin Saitou?" She looked at him with questioning looks. He, at first, shocked about why she was asking about him but quickly nodded. then she began to mumble things that he didn't hear and he was slightly annoyed at the sight.

"I don't know why you are asking about me or what do you want from me, I am having a bad day and I want to go my place and find myself in my bed, if you are determined to annoy me like that. Let me say that you will be in trouble Madam" He said with seriousness in his voice but she didn't even flinch and looked at him jokingly.

' _Me? in trouble. You little rat, if it wasn't for Lord Azazel I wouldn't looking for you. Be grateful that you have me to confront you, if it was Dohnaseek or Kala they would simply erase you from this world immediately'._ Then she sighed and cracked a smile.

"I was l-looking for y-you, I saw you everyday when you are walking through this bridge, I-I..." She stopped and he raised an eyebrow and let her continue.

"I Want you to be my b-b-boyfriend" He looked at him, he was shocked nonetheless, he wasn't going to accept it however he did not expect her to confess him. He won't accept it, he has a rule. Do not date with someone you don't know her less than 2 months and he is going to make his word.

"No, I am refusing to be your boyfriend. I don't even know your name and sorry ma'am, I have a rule that makes me unable to date with you and about befriending, this gate is closed when you confessed to me" He said with a stern voice that send chills to someone's spine but Raynare wasn't someone, her killing intent was skyrocketed. she was a fallen angel, a child of god, a true beauty, a masterpiece, and she swore she will kill this boy.

"The name is Yuuma Amano and I am disappointed Saitou-kun, I really wished to be your girlfriend anyways have a nice day." And she fled from there with such a high speed he didn't even see her moving.

' _Just wait you trash bag, I will pierce your heart with my own Light spear, I swore on my life. How can you reject someone like me, you should be grateful that I won't torture you'_ Then she reverted to her true form and smiled wickedly.

* * *

 **LINE BREAK (MEANTIME IN ISSEI AND VALI'S HOUSE)**

The newly formed couple made their way to the backyard, they have very dear guests in this dinner. Issei's peerage, Valiana suggested this idea and Issei immediately accepted, he was grateful that she didn't hold anything against them. They are going to make grill on backyard and call it a day, Kuroka suggested drinking alcohol but immediately rejected by Issei saying that they were underage. Issei was turning the steaks and Vali was gathering ingredients for making a salad. When she has any spare time, she comes and kisses Issei by the cheek in return this will blown into a full kiss. Valiana seemed to warming into Kuroka and Le Fay quickly, they either tease Issei and Bikou together and lecture them when they try something stupid. As for Le Fay's case, they get to know themselves better and tell each other stories about Issei and train holy magic together. Boys are either helping Issei on the grill or stare at their respective girls lovingly, Issei to Valiana, Bikou to Kuroka and Arthur isn't looking to someone instead he has a sad smile on his face, Issei can clearly tell he was missing Elaine, his lover from House of Pendragon. Issei was thinking about raiding Castle of Camelot and Rescuing Elaine, he thought of that a long time ago and he hadn't that much power, now he can clearly wipe the floor with the roundtable knights for sure. He decided, He will go and save Elaine as soon as possible. But that wasn't the only thing in his head, he still need a pawn and he found a good candidate, Kirin Saitou. That boy releases a huge amount of holy power and slight bit of demonic power and he is not aware of that, Issei leaved the steaks to Arthur and went to Valiana's side, who was taking a nap at a bench near the house, poked her slightly and woke her up she groaned and yawned cutely then rubbed her eyes, these actions of her brought Issei a smile and blush.

He didn't even believe himself that he was in love with Vali, she was an Angel that her beauty rivals with Archangel Gabriel, while he is a member of one of the most hated bloodlines in history. Every time he thought of that he gets a whack from her like she can read his thoughts. Vali looked up to him and smiled brightly, every time she smiles like that he gets a moral boost.

"What a Dragon wants from the Princess?" She said in her innocent and sweet tone.

"This dragon wants to capture the Princess and never return her to her castle again" Then he captured her lips with his own, having the taste of her soft but seductive lips. And finishing with a peck to the lower lip.

"I want to get information about someone, Kirin Saitou. Do you know him?" Then Valiana smiled again and nodded, they made their way to the grill and took 2 steaks to themselves and made their way back to the bench Vali was sleeping. And then She began.

"He is my best friend if you ask, I know everything about him. I am sure you noticed something different on him, that boy releases a huge amount of holy power and a bit of demonic one, and he is not sick or his powers are not tearing him apart, that means he is not angel or devil with a sacred gear. I think he has a **Holy Relic** as a Sacred gear, maybe true Longinus? and What about him, are you planning to drag him this supernatural mess?" Vali asked with curiosity and worry, she didn't want to drag an innnocent human to the world he didn't know and she was worried about him, if he has a sacred gear fallen angels are probably spying on him. Issei saw her worry and fear for her friend, of course he won't reveal themselves to a human without his approval. Then he smiled.

"No, I am not planning to reveal us to him without his approval. I was originally planning to activate his sacred gear and make him my pawn but I see you held him in a high regard, I am not going to reveal us if he doesn't involve earlier. For now I will tell Kuroka to spy on him and protect him if he got attacked and bring him our home and reveal ourselves, then I will offer him to become my pawn." He finished with a sigh and a small smile,Vali was relieved, he didn't plan to make him a devil without his confirmation.

"Now tell me, who is Kirin Saitou? is he someone we can rely ourselves?" Issei said with seriousness, he didn't want to bring a spy or an arrogant prick to his peerage. Valiana saw his seriousness and began to tell him her best friend.

"Kirin Saitou, a 16 years old boy, he is kind, generous and a good listener. I know him at least 2 years, when you were not there I would always hang out with him, I am sure he is someone we can trust. If you are going to reveal ourselves, make sure that I am not here. I don't want to break our little good friendship for such a nonsense matter" Then she adopted a sad look, he is sure that she held him in a high regard. Then he brought her in a hug and rested her head into his left shoulder and began to caress her hair.

"I am sure that he won't complain you are an Angel, if he does that means he is not your friend at all. I am here and always be Valiana, you don't need to worry about something. We can get through all hardships together, and I have a very good plan to activate his sacred gear, are you listening?" He has a smirk on his face.

"I'm all ears"

* * *

 **LINE BREAK**

"Akeno, who was that new boy, are you interested in him" Rias Gremory, Heiress of the Gremory clan, The queen of Kuoh, Crimson haired princess of destruction with beautiful blue eyes with an hourglass figure and large bust. Asked to her best friend and queen. Akeno Himejima, Queen of Thunder, One of the five great beauties of Kuoh along with Rias Gremory, Souna Shitori, Tsubaki Shinra and Valiana Hyoudou. Ironically enough all of them supernatural individuals.

"Ara? Is The great Rias Gremory interested in someone, As for your question. Yes, I am interested, something about him makes me jump and ravish him in front of every one. He has a very dominating aura and a very handsome look, I don't mind being with him and he is a Sadist for Maou's sake, he is a perfect candidate for me. That Valiana must've captured him in her childhood, we would make a very good S&M couple together" She was blushing and her eyes were shining during her speech but she adopted a sad look on the end, Rias thought she had a very early crush on him. Then she thought of him, he indeed had a very charming and dominating aura, she tasted every bit of it when he was ranting in class and not to mention he has a very good body and face along with the hair. Then she blushed and shook her head but it was too late, Akeno saw all of her movements in a second and began giggling.

"No, Akeno I am not interested you can have him to yourself. And there is a second person I want to ask about you, Kirin Saitou, he is on our class, what do you know about him." Then Akeno stopped giggling.

"Kirin Saitou. Age 16, he is Valiana's best friend. I thought that he would ask her to go on a date, He is known about his kindness and pure heart, he scored %98 in entrance exam, he is clearly a brilliant mind. Some of our classmates has a crush on him, and he radiates a very strong holy aura. I suggest to make him our second knight or pawn, fallen angels already made their move." Then She looked to her best friend, if fallen angels are here she has trouble. She can ask Sona to help her about this situation but her pride got on herself.

"Tell Koneko to follow him and report us his moves."

"Understood Buchou"

* * *

 **LINE BREAK**

"HAHAHAHAHAH, that will work perfectly Ise. Anyways is there something you want to ask before dinner" The silver haired beauty replied to her lover.

"One more question, how much do you know about devils in Kuoh" He asked with a raised eyebrow, she just sighed and began.

"They are from Gremory and Sitri Clans, Rias Gremory, Heiress of the Gremory Clan, the one with Crimson hair on our class, and her queen Akeno Himejima, the one asked you if you are single, she has a rook and a knight, Her Rook Koneko Toujou a Nekomata-Devil Hybrid, a Nekoshou to be more precise, a stern and Emotionless girl with white hair and hazel eyes with from class 1-C. Her Knight Kiba Yuuto, is known as _'Prince of Kuoh'_ while I am known as _'Princess of Kuoh'_ They ship us together for a while. The 4 of them are members of Occult Research Club on our School. And for the Sitri Devil's, Sona Sitri, Heiress of the Sitri Clan, she is on class 2-B with her queen. Tsubaki Shinra they are both stern and strict rulers of Kuoh, she has a nearly complete peerage with 2 **Bishops,** 2 **Knights** 1 **Rook** and 1 **Pawn of 7** and 1 **Pawn**. I don't know about them like Gremories." She finished and Issei nodded.

"Should I pay them a visit and let them know we are not here to make her trouble?" Issei said with a hand on his chin. Vali kissed him from the cheek and snuggled into his embrace.

"Come on, we are here to enjoy our days not make you stressed. Go and get the peerage to dinner while I am preparing the table" Issei kissed her from forehead and went to Kuroka's side who had a sad expression on her face and being comforted by Bikou. Issei understood the situation, whenever Kuroka is thinking about her sister, she ends up being comforted by Bikou and when this happens Issei teases them and they beat the shit out of Issei. But now Valiana said Gremory girl had a Nekoshou in her peerage, Nekoshou is an almost extinct kind. It is possible to Shirone in her peerage.

"Kuroka, are you thinking about Shirone again?" Kuroka slowly nodded with grief. Issei put his hand on her shoulder and continued.

"Say Kuroka, how this Shirone looks exactly," Kuroka raised an eyebrow at Issei but shrugged and began.

"She was a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes, After I escaped the facility I heard she was being taken by Gremories and Raised properly. I am determined to get her back but I know she hates me and won't come with me and She doesn't know the truth that we were going to be experimented by that man. Whenever I went to see her she asks why I killed the man and when I explain she doesn't believes me and calls guards. It hurts, it hurts so much to see her like that." Then she rested her head on Bikou's shoulder and began to cry silently.

"Kuroka, this town is ruling by Gremories. The governor is Rias Gremory, Heiress of Gremories, she has a Nekoshou servant with White hair and Hazel eyes, could it be possible that Shirone is her servant?" When he said that she looked at him, she had a confused look on her face, when she connected the dots she began to smile brightly. Of course, Shirone is her servant, she is the heiress of the clan. They would have given her Shirone as a servant.

"And Kuroka, I need you to spy on someone, there is a boy on my class, Kirin Saitou. He has very high holy magic and looks like he doesn't know about this. Do not only spy on him, if he receives an attack go and protect him at all costs. If you have trouble on dealing with them call Bikou, I am sure he will come quickly, won't you Bikou?" Issei said the last one with a sweet tone, but it scared Bikou nonetheless and he nodded.

"Of course, I swore I will protect Kuroka with my Life. I don't need your approval Boss" Then Kuroka smacked his head from behind, she was blushing madly and had a smile on her face. Issei just laughed at the scene in front of him and called.

"Don' be late to dinner Lovebirds, or Vali will be pissed and I am sure she will use Divine Dividing on you Bikou" They just nodded at Issei, and he was dumbfounded, every time he called them lovebirds Bikou would chase him with **Ruyi Jingu Bang** while Kuroka charges her Senjutsu powered demonic spells, They just laughed at the site of dumbfounded Issei and made their way to the table. And Issei went to find Arthur and Le Fay, Le Fay was trying to find new spells to teach Valiana and nodded at Issei, for Arthur's case he didn't even heard Issei. He made his way towards Arthur, who was sitting on a bench, and sat near him.

"Thinking about her again huh, Arthur" The blonde-haired knight just nodded.

"Look Arthur, I am going to raid Castle of Camelot and Rescue Elaine from here as soon as possible, before you say anything you can't change my mind. Just make sure Vali doesn't aware of this and I am going alone, I am sure I can wipe the floor with them and I want some challenge. Okay, I want your happiness as my friend and knight, how can I be a good king if you are upset about something?" Issei said with his sincerest smile and Arthur just looked at him. His words touched his heart. He is sure, Issei Lucifer was the man he would follow to the very end then sat up and bowed in front of him.

"Thank You, Issei Lucifer" with that Arthur went to the table. Issei just watched them with a smile, his family and his love of life are going along together, how can't he be happy. But his expression went sour quickly when he thought of Rizevim and his intentions, He closed his eyes and resumed, he was sure he hates him as much as he loves Vali. He is scared, not from Rizevim, from losing Vali, that scum would do everything to break him and if he knows he loves Vali, Rizevim definitely make a move on her, and that thought was enough to scare him. She was his everything in this life, she was the one of the three people that give him their unconditional love, one was his mother, the other was Azazel. His mother doesn't remember him anymore and Azazel is not someone he can give his romantic love, He is trying to surpass his limits and be strong enough to protect her, even it endangers his life. Then he reopened his eyes and caught the size of Vali's gifted bust and immediately blushed and looked up to Vali who has a strange look on her face.

"Issei, I was calling you and you didn't came to the table, you worried me. And I will be angry if your meal cools down, is that understood?" She said in a sweet but low voice. Issei gulped in fear, no matter how strong he is, his power can't be compared to an angry woman. He just nodded and took Vali's hand, she guided him to his spot, right next to hers. Then she began,

"I want to thank all of you, when I wasn't there you watched his back for me. I can't be more grateful enough to all of you" When she finished Arthur began.

"You don't need to thank us Milady, it is an honor to fight alongside with Issei-kun. He does everything he can do to make all of us happy, we can't be thankful enough to you that make him happy and. When me and Le Fay left the Castle and lost all of our hope to survive, Issei-kun arrived, like he is an Angel from the god, he gave us our will to live and hope again. Every time we force him to drink or share our troubles he says he is afraid to lose you, you are the only reason he pushes himself that much, you are the one who made Issei Lucifer this man." Then Arthur did something expected, he smiled, everyone beside Vali's jaws went to ground, because this was the first time they saw him smile like that, his other smiles rather forced or not hearted at all, but this smile was coming from heart and had tons of emotions in it. Then Bikou continued.

"When I first left Mountains of Fruit and Flower, I was lost. When I was wandering through earth and then Boss came, at first, I was not afraid of him or his powers and mocked him. When he learned I was the next Monkey King, he said he wants me for being his **Rook** , I was not aware of his physical power and challenged him he wasn't gruff and wasn't looking strong when he was 13. At the end he wiped the floor with me thanks to **Ddraig-Chan"** After he said everyone broke down laughing even Issei then a Red Gauntlet formed on Issei's arm and Issei's aura skyrocketed.

" **[I who am about to awaken]"** Issei and Bikou paled and shouted.

""IT IS A JOKE D-D-Ddraig joke my Friend""

" **[Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God]"** Then Albion appeared behind Vali

" **[Stop it Ddraig, or I will tell everyone why we were fighting at the first place]"** After Albion said that Ddraig stopped the chant and said

" **[You can't be serious, you can't do that, erase my existence okay, mock me okay, But Revealing our Secret is something I can't endure the depression alone. Don't you think yourself, you will suffer too]"** Red dragon Emperor said with a disbelieving voice.

" **[If you do that one more time, I will Ddraig]"** White Dragon Emperor said without hesitance and seriousness in his voice. The chat between Heavenly dragons bring Issei and Bikou smirks.

"Hey Ddraaaig~, Why were you fighting with Albion" He said with a playful tone, Ddraig just dismissed Boosted Gear and Cut his link between him leaving a pouting Issei.

"Albion-Sama, if you tell me why were you two fighting I will do everything, even releasing you from that Sacred gear" And Bikou said with a pleading tone but Albion didn't even flinch.

" **[I have respect for my Rival Sun Bikou, we promised each other that we won't say to anyone. But we always told when both of our hosts are dying, and their dying moments were filled with laughs and they would apologies from each other and die together]"** Albion said with grief in his voice. He endured all of his host's dying moments, of course he would have grieving over them.

"Enough of your Rivalry, we are here to give a feast. Enjoy yourselves" Kuroka said and Raised her glass of Wine, Issei only looked at her and sighed, it was same. Every time he says he doesn't want to drink she eventually made him drunk and try to have sex with him, if it weren't for Ddraig he would have lost his virginity like 300 times.

* * *

 **LINE BREAK (A day Later)**

Kirin was walking again right now he was passing through a park, he was saddened this time, whenever he asked Valiana about doing something she just says she has works to do, she was avoiding him. Then he spotted someone, this woman was familiar, that was Yuuma Amano, the one that asked him to go out, and he can feel her killing intent raised when she saw him. She smiled at him but it wasn't a normal one, it was a wicked smile that promises a lot of pain, and she jumped at sky. He looked at her and his mind became numb, she transformed into something, she has 2 black angelic wings on her back a more mature look and a very large bust she looked like a true beauty. But her killing intent is raising even more.

"You rejected me yesterday and broke my heart, now pay for your sin" She raised her hand and created a light spear and threw it at Kirin, he just closed his eyes and waited his fate but it never touched with his body, when he opened his eyes he spotted someone in front of him she created a barrier with her hands, she has a black-red kimono with a yellow obi, she looks stunning with her jet black hair, and she is very gifted on bust category.

"Sorry Little fallen, I can't let this boy die. My master wouldn't have pleased if that boy died" She said with a threatening tone.

"Who are you and your master and why are you interrupting my Fun?" Fallen Angel Said with an arrogant tone. And threw another light spear at her, she covered her hand with ki and just waved her hand breaking the spear in half, fallen one was starting to fear.

"Why should I explain to you, but wait you are going to die. The name is Kuroka, and my master is Issei Lucifer. Like I said my master won't be pleased if that boy died." Then the new Named Kuroka jumped at her, covering her fist with Senjutsu and Ki, and slammed her fist in her gut. Fallen angel just flied and crushed her back at the fountain. She has a feared look on her face and shouted.

"I don't care who are you, you can't defeat me even if you are Ise-Sama's servant. I am Raynare, A middle-class fallen angel. Now Kuroka Shall we dance" She readied herself and created thousands of magic circles, all of them were black as her wings and has strange symbols on them. Kuroka Just smirked and created her own magic circles, they were pink and they weren't circles they were hexagons.

" **Wandering Darkness"** Kuroka began her assault on her victim, she wasn't dumb. She knew fallen angels are weak to demonic magic, and unfortunately enough she is a master on that category, and she is a servant of Lucifer, she has one of the most powerful demonic magic resources in her blood. Her blades of darkness reached Raynare's light spears and broke them, then continued their way to Raynare, who is dodging all of the blades, but she wasn't done, she called all of her blades back and they pierced Raynare.

"I must say I am impressed you survived one of my spells without ease" She is just mocking her, nearly all of her blades pierced her skin and burning her veins right now. Then she created a sphere, right-half of the sphere was dark and the left-half was bright as sun.

"It was good to know you Raynare, sleep well. **Everlasting Sphere of Lucifer** " Then she threw the sphere at the Fallen angel, erasing her existence and turned the boy behind her.

"Hello, my name is Kuroka. I am sure you have a lot of questions in your mind. Can you keep it for my master, he can answer your questions" Then he hesitated at first but nodded. This woman saved his life and he wanted why the fallen angels are targeting him. Then she guided him into a house, a very familiar house and ringed the bell, the one who opened the door shocked him. It was Valiana, who looked at him with sad eyes and guided them into the backyard. There was a man, a man he knew **,** His name is Issei Kadoya. And another man with black and golden hair, he was tall and has a guilty look on his face.

"I brought him as you wanted master, do you want me to leave all of you alone?" She said to Issei, who nodded back and Kuroka left them alone. Issei turned to him with a smile.

"Just say Kirin Saitou, do you Believe in Supernatural?"

 **AND CUT THAT'S FOR THIS CHAPTER IDK WHAT HAPPENS IN CH6**


	6. New Member(s) for House Lucifer

**HELLO, SHIWFT SITRI HERE WITH THE 6** **TH** **CHAPTER OF AoS AND PoD, LETS BEGIN, I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD I ONLY OWN MY OC'S**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" **[Ddraig and Albion]"**

' _ **[Ddraig and Albion Mentally]'**_

" **Chants and Ace in the Holes"**

 **Issei's Peerage:**

 **King:** Issei Lucifer

 **Queen:** Valiana Hyoudou(Changed with Tiamat)

 **Bishop 1:** Le Fay Pendragon

 **Bishop 2:** Ice dragoness Tiamat(Changed with Vali)

 **Knight 1:** Arthur Pendragon.

 **Knight 2:** Akame(From Akame Ga Kill)(Her personality a bit different from original one)

 **Rook 1:** Sun Bikou

 **Rook 2:** Kuroka

 **Pawn(x8):** Kirin Saitou(Portrayed by Lelouch Vi Britannia from Code Geass)(Only looks exactly like him, His personality is Very Different)

* * *

 **Chapter 6-) New Member(s) for Team Lucifer**

Kirin was thinking about this situation, first he was attacked by a fallen angel which he thought was a myth, and secondly they are calling Issei Kadoya 'Lucifer' and Master. And Issei and Valiana are living on the same house. He is utterly confused, Issei saw his current expression and poked him which brought him into reality again and looked into Issei's eyes.

"Before they attacked me, No. I am not dumb to believe such things exists, After what happened today, How I can't be. And what are their problems why they attacked me when I didn't do anything. Why they are either calling you Lucifer and Master. Who you are Issei Kadoya ?" Issei looked at Valiana, who nodded and came beside him.

"Do you really want to know who I am, do you really want to drag yourself into this mess and never leave until you die ?" Issei asked with seriousness, what he said was true, you can't have a peaceful life if you get into Supernatural, You never knew who is going to attack you, or who is your ally and who is your enemy. Everyone is acting for their own good, you would be a prey, if you don't want to die early, you must be the hunter.

"Yes, I want to know who are you" Kirin said, his voice was filled with curiosity which Issei noticed and closed his eyes. And unfurled his rings at the same time Vali did.

Kirin was utterly speechless at the sight in front of him, Issei has 8 black leathery bat wings his pupils changed into a lizards one and a gauntlet formed on his left arm. He didn't want to believe his eyes, Valiana has 6 angelic wings along with a pair of energy wings ? he thought Vali was an Angel by her personality and her beauty, but he didn't even thought he would be right. And looked the 2 supernatural beings in front of him, both of them has sad looks on their face when they saw Kirin's frightened face, of course he would be frightened, he saw something he never thought on his entire lifetime. Then Issei continued.

"I am Issei Lucifer, Great-grandson of Lucifer and Heir to the _Lucifer_ House, Half-Devil, Half-Human. and the Potentional 3th strongest being in the World. Let me say that everything you believed as myths is Real as you and me." What Issei said shocked him once more, He has the potentional of being 3th strongest being in world, That is absolutely absurd and he is trying to live a normal life, why would he do that. And why he said Lucifer with hatred on his tone.

"And Kiri-kun, I am Valiana Hyoudou as you know. I am an Angel ,to be more precise Half-Angel, Half-Human but due to my Bloodline I can't fall." She said in a depressed tone, Kirin thought she went through something tragic but that wasn't the case, She was afraid of losing her friend for such a nonsense matter and continued.

"Do you hate me ? I lied to you all this time and act like nothing was wrong " She said with teary eyes, Kirin just looked at her and shook his head and smiled brightly.

"I can't, I am sure you had a reason why you hid you are an Angel from everyone. And Issei-san, why you are a Devil, and why I have attacked by a fallen angel ?" Then Valiana gained a smile and wiped her tears when he said that, and Issei just looked at him and sighed.

"I born as a Devil, My father was a Pure-Blooded devil. But that doesn't matter, As for why you have attacked. I am leaving this matter to Azazel" When Issei said that, Kirin realized there was a 4th person at backyard, The new named Azazel is a tall man, from his looking he can clearly tell he was in his twenties. He has black hair with golden at bangs, then This man Bowed in front of him and Unfurled 6 pair of wings, They were black as they could be, Then the realization hit him. His attacker had 2 pair of black wings, and she was an fallen angel.

"I am Azazel Governor-General of Grigori, Surrogate father of Issei and soon to be Father-in-law to Valiana, I am sorry for my comrade's actions, while I know they are rebellious against Grigori, they were on my commands. I ordered some of them to spy on you and if you have a _Sacred Gear_ bring you to me, You can do anything and want anything from me. If you want, we can activate your sacred Gear through a device and Train you to a degree. Or simply erase your memory about that talk and let you go." Azazel's speech had different effects on them, Vali was blushing profusely, Issei was blushing and has an angry look on his face, While Kirin was thinking should he take the offer and make sure he can defend himself, or let them erase his memory. But he would get an attack if he has a strong Sacred gear.

"I will accept your offer Azazel, But first. Let me thank you Issei-san, If Kuroka wasn't there I would die. I just want to know why she was there, and Azazel-san what is this sacred gear thing ?" Then he looked at Issei who nodded and began.

"Do you remember when I first introduced myself, I felt you have very high holy magic and asked about you to Valiana, she said you would have a sacred gear, and I grew up in Grigori, I know there is some people who might try to steal your gear and kill you. Then I ordered Kuroka to spy on you and Protect you if you got attacked, in the end you are here" Issei smiled and Kirin bowed in front of him.

"Is there something I can do for you, You saved my life. I will do everyting I can" Then Issei thought and continued.

"There is something, I can make you a devil under my care, The final decision up to you, however this will cost your humanity and you have to listen my words, and if you want you can stay at our house." Issei said with seriousness, Vali was looking at him with wide eyes while Azazel got a smirk on his face and opened his dimensional bag and took something from there. Then Azazel Began.

"Sacred Gears, God's gift to Humanity,are powerful items, they can be used very differently. Originally God wanted humans to defend themselves, and he created Sacred gears System, He created many different weapons and armor's, but 13 of them was really special, Longinus'. They are really on another level, with 1 longinus you can vaporize armies without breaking sweat. And you are seeing 2 of them in front of you, Vali and Issei has longinus', they can tell you, if they want to reveal themselves." Then Azazel inhaled and continued.

"Kirin, come closer. This gear will awaken your sacred gear, I want to see it and if you give permission I want to study on it" Azazel looked at him with stars on his eyes, That was enough to creep Kirin and he weakly nodded. When Azazel put the gear on his right arm, his entire body began to glow in purple shade of red and white, when he stopped glowing they spotted something different on him. There was a sword in his right hand, but this wasn't an ordinary sword, to be more precise this was a Katana, It's handle was jet black and the entire sword was bright as sun. They felt chills run up to their spines, Azazel and Vali felt a bit demonic power from the sword while Issei started to sweat, This sword's holy magic was powerful. The sword's sheathe was nowhere to seen and somehow the sword was united with Kirin, then they looked at Azazel, who was deeply in thought and mumbled things they don't recognize, He opened his dimensional bag and took another device. And placed it on Kirin's Sword.

"I don't know what is this sacred gear, but it clearly interests me. Having such a powerful holy power and a demonic one isn't something normal,and it is not tearing your body apart." Then He activated the device, it shook the entire body of Kirin and when it finished Azazel was clearly surprised and shocked.

" **INCINERATE ANTHEM** !?. ARE YOU KIDDING ME,This is not normal, It supposed to be a Cross with only Holy powers, and. … Wait a second, Kirin Can you think your palm is on fire or your sword ?" Azazel was clearly shocked and excited, if his guess is right, Issei found himself a very good pawn and he found a very good and very,very very rare sacred gear to experiment on it. After Azazel said Kirin closed his eyes and thought his sword is on fire, When he opened his eyes, he wasn't believeing himself. His sword was indeed on fire, but it wasn't hurting him nor melting his sword it was giving him a warm feeling. The fire was purplish red, Then a sound was heard from Kirin's sword, it echoed through the backyard.

" **[INCINERATE]"** Then his flame got bigger and started to hurt him meanwhile Issei started to have difficulties on breathing,he immediately closed his eyes thought the fire wasn't there,when he reopened his eyes. The fire was gone but sword was there, Azazel got a very big smirk and started.

"Incinerate Anthem ,a low level Longinus, normally a cross with High Holy power, it is used to cruicifix Jesus. You would be a very good exorcist, But this one is very different. Normally Incinerate Anthem doesn't have powers in first place, you must earn its power, it has its own will and if it deemed you not worthy you can't use it again anymore and it will find a new power is simply having White-Holy Divine fire that can be used to eliminate devils and demons in high ranks, even Maous. This one is a Sub-Species Longinus it's power is visibly high, I would say it's a Mid-Level Longinus, that Rivals with **Boosted Gear** and **Divine Dividing,** All of the users of Incinerate Anthem allied themselves with Church. Your Longinus has another power,I assume you can contol Hell-Fire too, Your sword has significantly high demonic power, this one is suppressed by the Holy one. Ufufufufufu, I am jealous of You, Having such a powerful sacred gear, I can understand why they wanted to extract your gear." Azazel said with pure enthusiasm, Issei only face palmed while Vali started to giggle. Kirin was thinking, he found a really good power to use, for what. Should he go and ally with Church like the other users of Incinerate Anthem did, or Should he be a devil under Lucifer House and close his debt with Issei. Then he decided, He was going to be a devil. They saved his life, and maybe he can find himself a better reason to live with Devils.

"And Issei, I want you to come my Office in Grigori when you finished your work here, I will give you a mission about Kuoh. Until Then, Take Care Son" Azazel opened a portal and hopped into it and

" I want to be a devil under your care, Issei-san, and I want to know what are your sacred gears" Kirin said with complete seriousness, Issei looked at him and inwardly smirked. He gained a very good piece and he wouldn't be worried about getting someone to his peerage who doesn't deserves. He opened his dimensional bag and Took his **8 Pawn** Pieces from there, and placed it in his chest.

His pieces were Jet black with Lucifer symbol on it Then Kirin began to Inhale and Exhale deeply when he finished he accidentally unfurled his wings and looked at them, They weren't dark as Issei's but they were surely scary and cool, he unfurled his wings and closed his eyes. Issei looked at Vali, she was smiling and she her eyes were closed, then he poked her, she opened her eyes and looked at him then nodded. Then Issei activated **Boosted Gear** again while Vali activated **Divine Dividing,** With one deep breath she began.

"This wings are the Longinus **Divine Dividing,** Wings of the White Dragon Emperor, Host to Albion, Heavenly Dragon of Supremacy, Rival to Ddraig. This wings can halve my opponents power and add that power to me in every ten seconds. I am not that lucky as Issei to be a Descendant but my magic power is surely high." She finished with a sigh and

"This is the Longinus Boosted Gear, Red Dragon Emperor's gauntlet, host to Soul of Ddraig, Heavenly Dragon of Domination, Rival to Albion. This Gauntlet grants me to double my power in every ten seconds, considering I am a descendant of Lucifer, this can't be better. Nearly all of the Sacred gears have _Balance Breaker,_ Balance breakers are forbidden moves and when you activate, they will change way of the fight. Me and Vali's balance breakers are Scale Mails, nearly inpenetrable armors, When I am in that mode my boost's don't have the second limit. I will look for someone to teach you how to use sword but first,I want to know, Do you want to be a Strategist type sword user or Power type. Or both of them ?" Issei said with curiosity, If he wants to be a Strategist type he would let Arthur to teach him, if he wants to power type or Both of them, he will call his second knight to here, he owes her a normal life after what she went through, if he does his work right maybe he can find someone to love her. Then Kirin waved his left hand to him.

"I want to be a Combine type sword user, People usually say that I have a brilliant mind, but I want to learn power type too. If it is possible, I want to learn both of them" Then Kirin bowed in front of him, he patted his shoulder and said.

"Then it is settled. I will make you a devil and call someone here to teach you how to use sword properly, in fact this someone is my second knight. Even my peerage doesn't know I have another knight, Lets call her here, Shall we ?" Issei said with one of his brightest smile and called his peerage, They immediately went to backyard when they heard Issei's shout.

"Something happened Boss, and who is this boy ?" The way Bikou said would have creeped the shit out of someone. Then Issei began.

"This ,boy, is Kirin, Our new pawn and he is the wielder of **Incinerate Anthem**. Even he is weak now he can surely wound you Bikou, We will train him, and I want all of you to meet someone you should have to know" Then Issei opened a magic circle next to his left ear.

"Akame, I am dismissing you from your mission to follow Kokabiel. I want you to meet my peerage as my _Second Knight_. Can you come to the coordinates I am sending." When he closed the magic circle, All of his peerage members are looking at him with wide eyes. They didn't expect him to have another knight without their knowledge.

"Who is this Akame Issei-san, are you not trusting us enough to reveal her ?" Arthur said in a suspicied tone then a portal opened right next to Issei,A young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes appeared from portal. She is wearing a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she is wearing a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She is wearing it with long black socks and black shoes. She also equipped red gauntlets and black gloves. She is carrying a sword, but they can clearly tell it wasn't a normal sword, it was radiating a very powerful demonic aura. She was looking excited, Her eyes were filled with hope and will to live. She is 5'8 slightly shorter than Kirin.

"Is this them Issei, are they my new TEAM !?" She excitedly shouted, Issei only face palmed and continued.

"Ahem, This is Akame my Second Knight, She has a Sacred Gear, One cut Killer: Murasame, It can kill everything in one hit as it's named, She mastered her sacred gear and she is very you say something I trust her with my life, when I was wandering she was always there with me, I knew her before I met with you, I want all of you to respect her and accept her to the family, and Akame, This is Kirin. Team Lucifer's Pawn, I want you to train him. he wields a Sub-Species Longinus, He wants to become a combine type sword wielder, I know what you are capable of, can you train him ?" Akame Looked at Kirin.

"Hmm, Black hair with Violet eyes, Gosh ***wince***. This is so cool, and Of course I will train him as much as I can" Akame said playfully then reached at Kirin and leaned into his face and examined him, somethings about him made her attracted to him while the same thing was happening to Kirin too, He felt like his heart becoming to pump again after 7 years, she thought he looked cool meanwhile he thought she was beautiful, Then Issei coughed and Akame turned her face to his and he continued.

"Akame, I know you want to live a peaceful life, and I am ordering you from today you are going to live with us and You have to go to Kuoh Academy as my Sister, Akame Kadoya. Also Kirin goes here too, You two can hang out. Is that understood ?" Akame was speechless, of course she wanted to have a peaceful life without involving supernatural, she was craving to live a life without murdering, what was became her lifestyle after the Incident with her sister. Then she felt the tears came to her eyes and she saw somebody already wiped her tears, when she looked up she saw Kirin wiping her tears, Then he began.

"I don't want my Sensei to cry Issei-san, even if it is for her happiness" He exclaimed and Issei smiled and Looked to Vali who was looking at the scene with a grin then she turned to Issei, they were grinning and Started to speak telephatically thanks to their dragons.

' _Are we going to do some matchmaking after her enrollment ?' Valiana said while her grin was widening every second._

' _Of course, I want Akame to find Happiness, she had a very tough life. And I am sure you want the same thing for Kirin. We will do some matchmaking and see the results. And We will begin matchmaking here, Akame is a super cook, I will make her chief while you are going to give your assistant chief role to Kirin, We must be sure they are spending their times together' Then Issei finished with a grin and they returned to the real world._

"Akame, This is your fellow Knight, Arthur Pendragon, Heir to the Throne of Camelot and _a_ direct descendant of King Arthur himself, He wields 2 holy swords, He is on your level without your _Ace in the Hole_ , And you know you can't use it unless it's a life-death situation. " Then Arthur bowed in front of him

"I am sure it will be a pleasure to work with you Akame-chan, I look forward to get along" And with that Bikou stepped in front, closed his eyes and began his speech of nothing.

"I am Sun Bikou, The next Monkey King and Your probably crush, I know I look handsome and cool. I must warn you about falling in love wi-" Bikou didn't had the chance to finish his words when he sensed a blade right next to his neck, When opened his eyes he saw Akame's eyebrow twitching crazily, while she is deciding to press her blade a little forward, then Kuroka interjected.

"Can you Spare him for once, If you do I will personally make sure he can't talk again." Kuroka said while crushing her knuckles and Akame happily nodded while Bikou was Sweating, She charged her Senjutsu and Formed it into a White-Blue ball and Threw it at Bikou. He knows what this ball does, It really makes you unable to talk for a while and brings a great deal of pain. It hit Bikou and He cursed his luck last time. Then Kuroka Continued.

"I am Kuroka, I am a Nekoshou-Devil Hybrid. And This Little disgrace's babysitter, I am this Teams Rook along with Bikou. I look forward to get along with you and make you a part of our Little Teasing Group." She winked at her and dragged Bikou by his right ear. Then Le Fay Stepped in front.

"Hiii, I am Le Fay, Arthur's Sister and a magician, I am one of the descendants of Merlin Ambrosian, I really would enjoy spending time with you Akame-nee san. I am this Group's only Bishop for now" She finished with a bow and Valiana came into the view, Akame adopted a sad look when she said ' _Sister'_ it didn't go unnoticed by Kirin and Issei. Kirin looked at Issei and the latter nodded. When she saw Vali she shouted.

"Aha !, You must be Valiana, Issei said so much about you, Can you show me your wings, Can you let me stroke your wings , Can I fly with you ?" Valiana just looked at her and face-palmed, she was quite talkative when she was excited. Then she began.

"Yes, I am Valiana, but I would prefer if you call me Vali. I am the White Dragon Empress, and lover of Issei Lucifer, And yes I can show you my wings, let you stroke them, but I will let this flying thing to Kirin, He can fly too" Then she spared a glance to Issei, who has a shit eating grin on his face, Then looked to Kirin he was blushing and shooking his head.

"I only became a devil a moment ago, I don't even know how to fly meanwhile you lived your entire lifetime as an Angel, I might drop her while flying, I am refusing to do Such a thing" Then Akame Pouted.

"Mou!, You are a meanie Vali-chan, You too Kirin" She was blushing while she was saying this. Kirin saw this.

' _Cuteness, overdrive, Can not Think'_ He was steaming through his ears and dropped to the ground, Issei's grin changed into a full blown laughter and he began to hold his stomach.

"As much as I want you to continue your little chat, Kirin and Akame needs to Prepare dinner. I am passing my role to Akame, because she is an excellent cook and Kirin, she is your sensei. You must help her" Then Issei composed himself and held Vali's hand and went to Inside, leaving the chief duo together. Kirin got up from the ground and looked at Akame.

"Hey Kirin" Akame looked into his eyes seriously, violet against crimson, they can saw themselves through their eyes.

"Y-Yes" He was stuttering, she was becoming serious, then she sighed and smiled.

"W-would you f-f-fly with me when you can, W-would you want to do t-that" She asked with a blush and excitement and looked down, Kirin patted her head and looked at her, She was steaming out of her ears when he did that, Then she looked up to him. He was smiling brightly and Said something before he went to inside, It had a very big effect on Akame.

"Everything for You, Sen-Sei" Unbeknowsnt to them, A pair of Hazel eyes and A pair of Light-Blue eyes watching them with Smiles.

* * *

 **LINE BREAK**

Kirin was humming happily on his desk, because. Akame is going to Enroll here as Issei's sister, and their class no less ! ,When 4 of them were walking to the School, She was shouting all the way and telling the things she can do with Kirin, and She locked Kirin's right arm between her breasts and leaned into his shoulder, When Issei said why she was doing this, she said as his Sensei she had every right to do everything she can on him. While Kirin was blushing all the way with a smile on his face. He got out of his dreamscape and then the Teacher called her.

"You can go in Akame" Teacher said with a smile on her face. When she went in all of the boys started to drool at her body except Issei and Kirin, she was looking so beatiful and hot in this School uniform, Soon they started to feel something dominating from the window side and highly rised jealousy from the door side. they looked at Issei fearfully, he was looking all of them like they are preys for him. Then Akame saw his effect on the students and she saw the jealousy of Kirin and Giggled.

"Stop it Onii-san, you scared them. You don't need to be so protective over me" When she said that everyone's eyes widened, she was the sister of Issei Kadoya.

"""""EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH""""" Everyone Except the four shouted, Vali, Issei, Kirin, Akame. They weren't excepting this, They thought this hottie would be normal, if her Brother is Issei Kadoya, She can't be normal, he dominated everyone in this class to listen his words in one day, even the Bullies everyone thought can't be tamed.

"Yes, you heard right. My Onii is Issei, My full name is Akame Kadoya. The little sister of Issei Kadoya, and the only family member I have. My handsome and scary onii is so protective over me, if I were you I wouldn't piss him to the limits, He beat a man into pulp with his one hand when he insulted me." They saddened when Akame said he was the only one who left from her family, and scared when she said he beat a man with his one hand. This was absurd, even in human standarts. Then teacher coughed into her hand and everyone looked at her.

"Ahem, is there anyone who wants to ask question to Akame-san" When she said 3 people raised their hands, One of them was an Auburn haired girl with green eyes. Teacher nodded at her and she stood up and began.

"My name is Akira,It is a pleasure to meet you Akame-chan, My question is why didn't you come here 2 days ago with Issei-kun and did you born here ?" She said with curiosity. Akame thought over it and nodded to herself.

"We had a very important meeting on England, Issei-nii just came here and left me with the meeting alone, thanks to him my flight got delayed and yes, I born here with my Brother, I managed to befriend with Vali and I saw Issei-nii's confession to Vali-chan" All of the girls remembered again he was taken and all of the boys gave death glares at Issei, he didn't even flinched and looked their eyes deeply, in 3 seconds he managed to scare all of them. Then a Boy raised his hand, He was a normal highschool boy with blue hair and hazel eyes, He was looking at Akame lecherously , she wasn't pleased with the look he was giving, Kirin saw that and Class suddenly started to heat up, they tried to open the windows but it wasn't even effected, Issei flashed a glance at Kirin, who started to sweat, and the latter nodded, then he resealed his powers and closed his eyes, with one day training he can control hell-fire, but the drawbacks were too much for now, He reopened his eyes and wiped the sweat on his forehead and looked at the boy again, Then he felt a dominating aura and the boy immediately looked to ground, then he asked his question.

"My name is Yoshiro, and I want to know…. Are you Single" He asked with a smirk, she replied with her own. And looked to Kirin, who was having difficulties in breathing and sweating slightly, He released a bit of his powers to save her from the pervert's gaze, but it hit him very hard in return. He closed his eyes and shook his head and she sighed and replied.

"Yes, I am but I don't plan having a boyfriend" Then she enhaled and continued.

"But if I had to select any of you, I would get That boy over there" She pointed at Kirin, who is slightly feeling better and looked into her eyes like saying _'Why'._ Then another boy got up and shouted.

"Why him, I am richer than him, I rather have a _Family_ and a soul unlike him" Then someone threw the boy to the wall and they looked the attacker. It was Issei, his bangs darkened his eyes and they heard him growl and his mood darkened overall. He held the boy from his collar and slammed him against wall again.

"Do not make this mistake ever again, or I will simply break your legs and your jaw. My sister maybe merciful, but I am not. If I hear any of you joking over his family, I _**will kill you**_ _._ Is that understood ?" He released the boy from his grip and made his way towards his desk, Kirin was watching this and felt happy, he wasn't happy for the boy, He was happy because Issei showed he cared for his servants. And then the bell rang.

"You are dismissed for now, Issei Kadoya, If I saw something like that again, You will be expelled" Issei only nodded and made his way towards Kirin's desk and smiled at him.

"Why ?" Kirin Asked he wasn't sure why he did that.

"Why ?. Look Kirin, After what happened yesterday, you have become a part of my family. I will make everything to make my family happy, I won't standby if someone's insulting you, hell even your family. I am not sure what happened to your family, but be sure you found yourself another one that you can open yourself. I am going to confront the devils in our school with Valiana, in this Time I want you to Take Akame into a Tour, show her around and be sure no one is insulting you and her." With a sigh Issei finished and took Vali's hand. Then went to Occult Research Club with her.

* * *

 **LINE BREAK**

"Are you sure she said Issei Lucifer, Koneko" The crimson haired king asked to her white-haired nekomata servant. If what she said was true, then they would be in trouble.

"I am sure Rias, She said her master is Issei Lucifer. Before she obliterated the fallen angel ,who was trying to kill Kirin Saitou" That unnerved Rias, She is already having problems with dealing Riser, and now there is Fallen angels trying to kill Sacred Gear users in her Terrority. Then they heard a knock at the door, Akeno immediately tensed and readied her magic, Rias just closed her eyes.

"Enter" Then she reopened hey eyes and Bam, Issei Kadoya and Valiana Hyoudou was in front of him. He just shrugged at Akeno and let her attack him, She fired 2 bolts of lightning and Issei took head on. He wished he didn't. He completely forgot she was a Sadist. Then Rias signaled her to stop, then Issei began his speech.

"I will go straight for the point, I want to know something, Heiress of the Gremory. Why did you left Kirin Saitou to die?"

* * *

 **And Bam THATS FOR TODAY'S CHAPTER, SEE YOU IN 3 DAYS.**

 **PAIRINGS FOR NOW:**

 **Issei x Vali**

 **Kirin x Akame**

 **Arthur x Elaine**

 **Kuroka x Bikou**


	7. Violet and Red

**YEP, I'M HERE WITH THE 7** **TH** **CHAPTER OF AoS and PoD, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. LET'S BEGIN, I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. AND WE HIT 100 FOLLOWERS, THANK YOU ALL.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" **[Sacred Gear's]"**

" _ **[Sacred Gear's Mentally]"**_

" **Chants and Ace in the Holes"**

 **Chapter 7-) Friends and Foes**

Rias Gremory was flabbergasted and angry, who was this man and why he is questioning her, her pride was damaged. She hasn't been questioned by a human in her entire life, she was furious because her plan was emerged. How can she deal with Riser without having strong peerage members, and she looked in front of her, There was another someone in the room, Issei Kadoya's Lover, Valiana Hyoudou. She looked at them suspicously and accidentally flared her aura because of her anger, This led Issei to Flare his aura and disintegrate the table in front of him. Then Akeno flared her powers and Attacked Issei, who had covered by a Barrier Vali made. Rias Quickly composed herself and glanced at Akeno, the queen and king duo resealed their aura and the King Asked

"I don't know what are you talking about Issei Kadoya, and how come you two know about me and Supernatural, The barrier Valiana made is surely strong. My queen isn't weak." Issei chuckled and His overall mood darkened, he got up and unfurled his wings at the same time Vali did, they were shocked, because only a descendant of Original Maou can have more then 1 pair wings, even her brother had 1 pair and he is a Super-Devil no less! And Looked at Vali, who had 3 pair of Angelic wings, and immediately went into fighting stance, only to be stopped by Issei's raging aura. Akeno and Koneko were quite surprised, Vali was an Angel and they didn't even sensed her presence. Rias looked at Koneko, who shook her head. It was Rias's turn to be suprised even Koneko's enchanced senses can't realized she was an Angel, It is either she is too weak, which is nearly impossible, or She is a master at hiding her presence.

"Don't play games with me Gremory, You know who I am, thanks to your Nekoshou servant. But you don't know who is she, I will explain that to you. She is an Angel, to be more precise she is my Angel, but she can't fall. Because of that her family banned from Church and Heaven, like _Rizevim_ kicked me out from Hell." He spat Rizevim's name with Hatred, Vali immediately went into his side and squeezed his hand. She knew how much he hates Rizevim, She hates too, it was his fault to Issei's that much broken. He is still suffering because of Rizevim, Their eyes widened in realization, he was kicked out from hell by Rizevim, The Third Super-Devil, They heard he is evil by devil standart's. That means he is the Lucifer they were looking at.

"You are a Descendant of Lucifer, Right ?. The one who is Kuroka's master" Rias declared angrily and her irises changed, she knew what Kuroka did to Koneko, She spent quite good time to heal her wounds on her soul. Issei chuckled with enthusiasm, she is too easy to be manipulated, but it wasn't his goal. He wanted why she let Kirin die, Kuoh was her terrority, it was impossible that she didn't saw fallen's moves.

"Why yes, Gremory. How do you know I am Kuroka's master if you weren't following Kirin. You just handed over yourself Gremory, then explain why did you let Kirin die." Rias wanted to slap herself, she didn't has a answer to that question, Wait a second, why she had to answer, He was kicked out from hell. So basically he is a stray, Rias gained a smug smile.

"I don't have to answer your questions Lucifer, You can't do anything to me, This is my terrority. You are invading Kuoh, and you are kicked out from hell, I am sure Maous are wanting your head and I didn't let Kirin die, I don't even know he is going to be attacked" Issei was on his edge, what was this spoiled princess was thinking, She just declared him as a Stray in a second. He was barely containing himself and let his aura do the work only to comforted by Vali again and he furled his wings and contined.

"Let me say that Gremory, I am far stronger than 4 Maou and Your brother Sirzechs, if you are depending on your Brother, I can obliterate him in front of your eyes, and I am not a Stray if you are trying to say that, I am basically friends with Ajuka Beelzebub and Sirzechs Lucifer, and I am sure, even he is a sis-con, he will be angry if he heard you let a human die in your terrority. **Now, Say. Why did you let Kirin Die** " He said the last part with his Draconic-Demonic voice, Even a devil's original voice is scary, a draconic devil's voice can make you shit your pants. And it Affected the Gremories, Then Someone Knocked the door and went Inside with closed eyes. It was Kiba Yuuto, and when he realized Issei's presence he quickly opened his eyes and summoned a demonic sword, dashed towards Issei, who just sighed and summoned his own sword, It wasn't a normal sword, it was forged from **Ddraig's** scales and made by the most talented forgers in that time, It would be a sacred gear if God did that. It can manipulate Ddraig's fire and It was quite durable, he only used it against sword users and Akame, but for a reason only **Holders of Boosted Gear** are able to use it to it's full capabilites, Issei named it _Wyvern's Breath,_ ironically enough Ddraig was a Western Dragon. He countered Kiba's suprisingly slow attack with his own, he slammed Kiba into the wall and Appeared right next to Rias and Dismissed Wyvern's Breath and whispered to her. Much to Vali's jealousy.

"You surely don't know how to handle your servants Gremory." Then he disappeared and reappeared right next to Vali, he saw her jealousy when he whispered to Rias, and held her from waist then Kissed her in front of them, Akeno felt a pang of jealousy along with Rias, Rias didn't want him to kiss her, she wished she had her own right to choose her own man. Then Rias sighed deppresfully and Glanced at Akeno and Koneko to heal Kiba, and sat to her desk. Then Issei looked at Rias, who finished his tongue battle with Vali, and saw the saddness in her eyes, but he needed to find out why she let Kirin die, what if Kuroka wasn't there when Fallen attacked to him. The alone thought was enough to make him angry, Then he made his way to one of the couchs and Vali sat to his lap, wrapped her hands around his neck and snuggled into his warmth, much to his joy. Then he started

"Gremory, I don't want to have problems with you and Underworld, just say why you let him die, maybe I can help you with your problem" Then Rias' face brightened when she heard that, if he was strong as he said, he can made her way out of her engagement.

"Okay, Issei. Do you know who is Riser Phenex ?" After earning a shook from Issei, she began.

"Riser Phenex, Third son of the Phenex clan, and my Future _Fiancee._ He is a complete asshole and a womanizer, I don't want to engage with him. You know after the Great War nearly half of the Pillars went extinct, because of that new government suggested arranged marriages among Clan Heirs and Heiresses, This automatically made me engaged with Riser when I born, My family has a engagement contract with Phenex clan. My Brother engaged with Grayfia Lucifuge, but they loved eachother and have a happy life. If I were engaged to him, he would made me and my peerage his own sex toys, I really don't want to engage with him but I can't do anything, I thought if I beat him in a Rating Game, the elder's give me my freedom, then I searched strong peerage members when I came here, I sensed Kirin's Holy Aura about a week ago, when I started to think how can I introduce him to supernatural, I found fallen angels were wandering in my terrority-" Issei interjected and completed her sentence

"You sensed fallens in your terrority and thought Kirin has a sacred gear, and when they approached him you confirmed he has a sacred gear, you let him die and earn his loyalty and trust with this way huh Gremory" Issei's mood darkened again and flared his aura. Then stopped and looked at them, he was angry but he won't do anything soon.

"I am pissed Rias, But I acknowledge your reason, But know that. He is my Pawn and he has **Sub-Species Incinerate Anthem** , He is the only one can counter a Phenex's Regeneration. He accepted my offer to become devil after Kuroka saved him from the fallen. If you didn't let him die and saved him from the fallen's, you would earn his undying loyalty and trust. If I hear any of you bugging Kirin, Akame or Vali, We will have problems, Am I Clear" Rias was shocked what he sacred gear he had, She knew what was Incinerate Antehm, and it was really the only thing counters a phenex's regenaration she knew,The way he said had authority in his voice, they nodded and Issei got up with Vali,who pouted from the connection loss, and the duo made their way to the door, but before he exit he turned at Rias and Smiled.

"I am not holding anything against you, and When Riser Comes, call me. I will found a way to get you out from that marriage and one more thing Gremory" Rias nodded her head to continue.

"Let the fallen angels to me, Somebody might want revenge for Kirin" With that He and Vali exited from ORC with hands in hands. Leaving a smiling Rias, A jealous Akeno, and an Expresionless Koneko.

After they left Vali looked at him with a shocked expression, why did he promised them about this situation, She was still angry at Rias for leaving him die, but before she say something Issei turned to her.

"I am sure you are wandering why I forgave her, let me say that I am not forgiving her, I am only doing this because if I rescue her from an unwanted marriage contract, Sirzechs will owe me and with that I will get my Angelic **Queen** Piece without having any issues, and for the second reason, I heard Phenex's has quite good regeneration, He'll be a good punching bag to me." He finished with a smirk, leaving a pleased Vali. He was serious when he said he was going to make him his queen without making her a Devil

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Kirin and Akame**

Akame rested her head to Kirin's left shoulder this time, when he said why she was continuing to do this, she said she feels good while doing this, earning a greater blush from Kirin, He was smiling. In such a short time, 2 days in fact, they already warmed up to eachother. Kirin was thinking if this was right thing to do, he knew Issei was overprotective to his loved ones, but he shook his head, they weren't even dating and he started to worry about Issei, just the thought of being together with someone broughts Kirin a blush and sorrowful thoughts, He kinda missed this feeling, everytime he thinks about his family he misses them, the only ones who loved him for who he is was his family, the others either liked him for his intelligence or his look. Then he brought back to reality by Akame, who had a worried expression on her face.

"Kirin, You worried me. What were you thinking when you spaced out like that ?" She asked with curiosity, and he was clashing with himself mentally , either tell your life story to her or shrug and say nothing. And He just shrugged and acted like nothing happened.

"Oh, Nothing. I was thinking about my training" He tried to move to another subject, But he was immediately earned a pinch to his left cheek and a glare from Akame.

"Don't Dare to lie to me Kirin, I can easily read what are you thinking by your face. Tell me or I will pinch your cheek harder" Then he just sighed and shook his head and She pulled his cheek harder. Akame saw how hard she pinched his cheek, his pale skin turned to crimson where she pulled, she thought what she could do, she can't do anything with magic, because they were on school grounds and she doesn't know how to do magic. She thought something but it might made him uncomfortable, but she shrugged and did. She kissed him from the cheek, to be more precise she kissed the place she pinched him. And Kirin's face turned to Red like her eyes, and he touched the place she kissed. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"While I am not complaining, I want to know why you kissed me ?" He didn't want to believe she kissed him, even from the cheek, she kissed him. She thought what she did and Immediately blushed, she didn't know why she kissed him.

"Umm… Because Issei said kisses can heal everything, and when I saw how hard I pulled your cheek, I wanted to apologize for my action. I didn't know what to do and this came up to my mind" She nervously said while stratching behind her head. It was his turn to smirk, Oh boy, This will be good. He turned to her and pointed his lips, she didn't understood at first.

"Hey, Sensei. You said kisses can heal everything Right ?, There is soreness on my lips. Can you heal them ?" He asked with a mischievous smile, she understood what he was trying to say and got an Atomic Blush and shook her head rapidly. She wasn't embarrased like that in her whole life.

Their whole tour was quite after that talk, when they got out from the academy she remembered why she lectured him and quickly took his hand and began to run while holding his hand, when they stopped she made him sat to a bench and continued her lecture.

"You didn't tell me what you were thinking, Tell me or I will make you Kirin. I have complete authority over you" She sternly said with a glare, Kirin just sighed and began to tell his story. He needed to tell someone, he can't endure the pain and suffering forever.

"I was thinking about my parents, when I am with you I feel like the hole in my chest fills itself like when I was with my parents and _her_ , I didn't have this feeling for straight 3 years. I grew up with my parents until age 9. They were the only ones who loved me as who I am, They were quite overprotective over me. 7 years ago, a car crash made my life miserable as much as it can be, I was a 9 years old child when they passed away, No one was there for me.

I don't have a blood relative or something, they either passed away before I born or acted like they didn't know me. I started to live on my own, It was quite hard actually. I was forced to find a job to myself, I was forced to be a slave until age 13, then I escaped the facility, Me and the other kids succeded but she didn't . I was known as Lulu in the facility, I only endured it for someone, That someone had gave me her unconditional love, In the facility I was the one of the most known boys, they either called me 'Lulu' or 'Failure' while they called her 'Aka' or 'Night'.

She had a sister named 'Kuro', She liked me, teased me, even called me 'Bro'. I was called by **Failure** because they haven't seen broken me down, I endured countless hours of torture, in the very end she would come and comfort me. She was called as **Night** because of her hair, it was jet black. One of the darkest I have ever seen, Her red eyes reminded me the warmth she gave me every time I looked into her eyes. I have madly fell in love with her, when I confessed her that, she jumped at me and brought me in a tight hug, she said she feels that way too and We remained as a couple before that day.

That day, I would have broken beyond repair, or dead. Unfortunately for me, I am here. That day we escaped the facility, we set fire on the facility, Me and Aka were escaping together. We entrusted Kuro to someone she loved, We had dreams of living together, We dreamed having a normal life, We dreamed going to school together as a couple, But they remained as dreams. While we were escaping our kidnappers started to shoot us, I tried to save her from the bullets with my body, only to see she took 3 bullets, 2 of them to her stomach and one to her chest, My heart wanted to stop at there, The one I loved was dying in front of my eyes and I can't do anything about it.

I didn't spend any more time and picked her up and carried her bridal style, I run until I heard her whispering to me. She said _'Lulu, drop me. I will only slow you, I am sorry that we can't achieve our dreams together, I am happy to I fell in love with you. Take care Lulu'_. Then she died in my arms, My heart started to ache, it was unbearable, she was gone. I cried like there was no tomorrow, I dropped her and continued to escape. She died because of me, I…" Then he started to shake uncontrollably and rested his head into her shoulder while hugging her, they were both crying. He was crying because he didn't have the strenght to continue, he suffered so much and gained little, he hadn't have the will to live anymore, he was just living because she would wanted that. Akame was crying because she finally found him, she finally found _Her Lulu,_ Yes Akame was indeed the Aka and Night. When she reincarnated as a Devil by Issei, she immediately wanted to find him. She searched him for 4 straight years, and she found him. They even had a tatto that Kirin made for them, it was a heart but not a normal heart.

It was spiky and scary, but it was special for both of them, in the middle of it was a writing Kirin made, It said _**Night's Failure**_ on Kirin's Left Shoulder and _**Failure's Night**_ on Akame's Right Shoulder. Then he got up and wiped his tears, only to be shocked when she went straight for kissing him. She poured all of her emotions in it, Lust, love, longing and fear, She finally found him, Of course she would fear losing him again. When they broke up Kirin looked at her with wide eyes, She only lifted her sleeve and pointed her right Shoulder, He didn't understand what is going on at first, When he remembered Akame was reincarnated by Issei. Kirin started to cry again, unlike the last time they were tears of joy. He found her again, he smashed his lips against hers.

This time both of them were pouring their emotions to the kiss, they were enjoying the warmth of eachother again. He decided to take things further, he broke the kiss and placed her on his lap, then kissed her now naked right arm gently she was moaning by the every kiss he made. They soon stopped by Issei and Vali, they were looking at them interestingly.

"Akame, can you explain what is going on here, it's not that I am judging you by your choice. But why so soon ?" He said in his calm voice, but they can see his aura was starting to change into the dominating one, Akame just looked at him.

"What are you Saying Onii, I found him after 4 years. It is not soon, I just missed him" Akame said with joy on her voice and snuggled into his embrace. Issei didn't understand and raised an eyebrow while Vali was trying trying to process what was happening, then Kirin spoke.

"Just leave us alone, we didn't even see eachother for 4 years, I thought she died at that day. Leave me alone with Aka-chan" After that he buried his head at Akame's right shoulder and closed his eyes . Just hearing Kirin's pleading voice, and when they heard Aka-chan, their eyes widened in realization.

""So you are the Aka / Lulu that He/She was talking about huh ?"" Then they started to giggle, but that turned into a full blown laugh.

"Just don't ravage eachother when you are in the school grounds, it is forbidden. You know Kirin" Vali was the one who got out from the shock, When he realized where were them he blushed and nodded, Then Issei looked at Kirin and smiled.

"Kirin, I am leaving her to your care. If I hear she is sad or crying, I will personally deal with you. Are we clear ?" He said with a sweet voice, but that was enough to creep the shit out of them, they never heard Issei using a sweet tone. Kirin just looked at him and nodded. Issei remembered something, Oh boy he already felt bad for fallen angels.

"Akame, Kirin. I am giving you two a special mission tomorrow. I am sure you will like it, other than we don't have problems, I already dealt with the Devils, We can go home" After Issei said that they started to walk out from school grounds, Vali was leaning to Issei's right shoulder while burying his entire arm to her bosom, Akame was doing the same with Kirin's left arm, Their respective tattos were touching eachother and completing them. He was over-joyed and found his resolve to live, He can't be more happy than that and She still loved him like he loved her . He needed to thank Issei again, not only he saved his life, he saved Akame's life too. He owed him too much.

* * *

 **LINE BREAK**

Akame and Vali were helping Kuroka and Le Fay to prepare the table, When everyone heard Kirin and Akame were dating they were stunned and demanded an explanation, after they heard they will be explaining on dinner. They puffed and nodded, Akame and Kirin were spending their time together. She is still determined to teach him how to use a sword properly, she said if he wants to protect her this time, he needs to get stronger. Akame was filled with joy, she found her love of life again. How can she be sad after today's events, She was still curious about the mission she had with Kirin, Issei said it was a special mission for two of them. When she was distracted with her thoughts she didn't sense Kirin and he held her from the waist and Kissed her cheek bringing the helpless maiden a blush. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I am still stunned Aka, I don't know what to say. I am happy beyond limits, How can we pay our debt to Issei-san. Do you want me to call you as I did when we were in that facility, or do you want to continue from Akame and forget the past." He whispered her left ear, She just shivered from excitement and how hot his breath was.

"I say we should move from the past, I am not Aka anymore or you are not lulu, I am Akame Kadoya-Saitou and you are Kirin Saitou-Kadoya. But, I am still nervous, how can we explain the experiments done to you and me." She said with a sigh, they done terrifying experiments on them. He realized her deppresion then kissed her from the cheek again saying her he was there for her, but she turned and captured his lips with her own. She cupped his cheeks and deepened the kiss, he brought his hands over her ass and give it a tight squeeze, she moaned in the kiss. After 30 seconds of kissing, they seperated for oxygen, Kirin was the first to talk.

"That was… quite good actually, It was better then the one gave me 4 years ago. And don't worry about it, I am here and I will make the explanation to them, Just sit right next to me." He said with a smile, It was enough to make Akame blush, They heard Issei's call.

"Akame, Kirin We are waiting for you !" After that they began to move to the table, They sat down next to eachother and looked at them, They can see their curiosity rised up to fullest, After they made sure everyone was here he started.

"I want to apologise at first Issei-san, I lied to you" Then he got up and bowed to them. Issei raised an eyebrow at him and he continued.

"You weren't the first devils I know, I just didn't want to live that again, I thought you would give me back to them." Then he sat and held Akame's hand, he maybe didn't have the strenght to tell everyting.

"7 years ago, My father and mother were coming back from their work. They were working at a cleaning company, We were quite a good family actually. My parents were the only ones loved me as who I am, others either liked me for my intelligence or my look. Their car crashed into 2 cars, they died at that day. I fell into despair at first, I lost everything I had in age 9. I have no blood relatives, they either acted like they didn't know me or died before I was born. I told myself that I have a long life ahed of me and forced myself to find a job, But they found me and kidnapped me when I was trying to find a work. When they brought me into the facility they told me I was a part of a subject.

 **Demonic Sword Project** , The project's aim was finding someone who can wield **Gram** naturally or do experiments on kids and extract their genes for wielding Gram. They told me Gram was the strongest demonic sword and there is no one can wield Gram without having strain on his/hers body, They placed me into a cell. There was 3 other kids in the cell, one of them was Akame, There were 2 other people, a boy and a girl. The girl was Akame's sister, Kurome. She had jet black hair like her sister but her style was twintails. But her eyes were onyx like her hair, The other boy was known as Wave, he had short dark-blue hair with dark-blue eyes, he was sympathetic and caring, I considered him as a brother during our days of slavery.

We never said eachother's real name in public, we remained ourselves hidden. I was known as _'Lulu','Violet'_ or _'Failure'_. They called me failure because they didn't have the chance to see breaking me and Wave down, I endured 4 years of torture and experiment, They called me _Lulu_ because there was an anime character who looks exactly like me. In Akame's case, they called her _'Red' , 'Aka' or 'Night'_. She was called as Aka by 4 of us, Night comes from her hair, Red from her eye color like they called me Violet. He was called as _'Blue', 'Failure 2', or 'Sea'_ by Kurome. In Kurome's case, they called her _'Onyx', 'Midnight'_ or _'Kuro'_. In our days of slavery, Me and Wave took the punishments given us.

They hurt like hell, they either whipped us or used us as trial boards for their spells. Our days weren't bad actually, after every punishment or experiment on us, Kurome and Akame would heal us and gave their care and trust to us, It was enough for Me and Wave, We fell in love with them. Our cell had 2 beds on it. We gave the beds to Sisters, Me and Wave slept while leaning the wall, Head on head everytime until age 12. 3 years passed like that, My body started to adapt the situation, The whipping and experiments didn't hurt like first times. Then it happened, They started to whip harder and on the experiments they started to give drug all of the Childs expect the girls.

We were too young, our bodies can't endure the strain of drugs. The other kids either passed away or murdered by them, Wave was starting to break down, he was starting to lose all of his will to live. Kurome was there for him, when he nearly lost his will, Kurome confessed to him. He managed to get a hold on himself after hearing her confession. In my case, They stopped whipping me or giving drugs to me. I didn't even show the signs of breaking down, Then they started to beat me until I was near to death's door.

Then only healed me and repeated the cycle, Even after that I didn't broke down. When we were 13. They tried to rape Akame, I was beyond furious. I leaped at the first one that hold her wrist, succesfully making his one eye blind. They got me into another cell and chained me. They did something they didn't did to other childs. They pierced me with their light-spears and healed me with something named **Phoneix Tears** , until I was unconscious from the pain and blood loss.

None of the other punishments left scars on me unlike this one. When I awoke I was questioning myself such as _'Why did they let me live'_ , As I was thinking _He_ came into the room. I asked him why did they let me live, he said I was still useful to them. I spat to his face and they unchained me and took me to our cell, and when we reached I immediately collapsed. It was far worse than the experiments and whipping. I questioned myself do I deserve to be happy at all, I got up from the ground and leaned to the wall. Wave came beside me and I told what they did me, I only told him because if Akame or Kurome heard what they did to me, they will be broken and utterly sad.

I fell asleep there, I felt soreness on my body. When I awoke, I saw Akame was staring at me with teary eyes. I tried to reach her but my arm failed me there, She got up from her bed and leaned beside me and told me that Wave explained the punishment they gave to me. She said why I did that, and told that her maidenhood wasn't important as me. I told her I would be damned if I let their hands reach her while stroking her hair gently. Then she snuggled into my embrace. I can clearly hear her sobbing and feel her tears that dropping into my chest, She confessed to me there. I said I wasn't someone to be loved, She slapped me and lectured me for thinking something like that, She definitely made me come to my senses. Then that day came" He finished his part of their story and closed his eyes and leaned to his chair, He can hear their sobbing, even Vali's. He didn't told her the entire story, only said he was used to be a slave. She wiped her tears and inhaled, even she lived that fate, hearing her soulmate saying this was enough to make her cry.

"That day, They took Kirin and Wave to the final stage of experiments. They were going back to the cell again, they were covered in bruises. We heard a boom and our cell's wall exploded, we saw Issei's balance breaker. Issei came to rescue us from OSF, and He battled with 3 devils and One Fallen Angel. He knocked 3 of them and he was dealing with fallen angel, then the fallen did something unexpected, _She_ created 3 light spears and impaled Kurome and Wave. Kurome and Wave wasn't lucky as me. They died at there, I saw the third one was going to impale Kirin and I took the hit for him. He did everything to make me safe, If I didn't do anything for him I would feel guilty for my entire life. The Light-Spear impaled me from the stomach, and I began to bleed. Kirin picked me up and we resumed to escape, I whispered my last sentences to him as a human and I died at there. Then Issei came and reincarnated me as a Devil it was 3 weeks after our rescuement from the project, I went straight for searching him But I didn't even found a trace about him, I thanked Issei for reincarnating me and I said I wanted to train, I want ravange for my Little sister. I managed to eliminate all of the project's contributors, but one of them is on another level compared to me. The fallen one, Lady Soren. I wanted to eliminate her all costs but, After finding Kirin again, I don't want that." Then she finished and exhaled, that was quite tiring. Then Issei wiped his tears and Asked a question.

"While I know your life after the attack on OSF, I don't know Kirin's. Can you explain what happened after you escaped ?" Issei said with curiosity in his voice, only to get a glare and a pinch from Vali. Kirin sighed and started again.

"After my escape from the facility, I managed to come Kuoh again. I relieved when I saw our house still belonged to us, then I got my keys from the flower I buried. Then I fell into my bed and cried, I lost something very important to me. I only wanted to forget and ease the pain, But I couldn't do that, I only wanted to forget the pain not her. After 2 years of suffering, I started to use something called _'Refrain'_ it makes you forget everything for a while, basically I become addicted. Then I befriended with Vali, then I resumed using Refrain, even in school grounds. I quit using Refrain when she saw me using it, She questioned why I was using drugs. I said it was the only way to ease the pain, then she somehow made me quit using refrain. Then I started to think, Why I was living, I didn't had a goal. Well I had but that bitch took it away from me by murdering Akame. I tried to commit suicide 2 times, one of them was prevented by Vali, when I was trying to cut my neck with a blade. She lectured me again and made me to come my senses, Then I tried again. Second time I tried to throw myself from a bridge, I only made my leg broke and got another lecture and slap from Vali." When he finished everyone was shocked and turned into a sobbing mess. They had hard times but they weren't this hard.

Then Akame and Kirin excused themselves from the table, saying that they were tired and too emontional. Both of them went into Akame's room and fell into her bed, cuddled into eachother and fell asleep. Akame was using him as a body pillow and rested her head into his chest while his hands were behind his head.

 **THAT WAS QUITE HARD TO WRITE, ANYWAYS IF YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING TO ME, YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME. SEE YA IN 3 DAYS**


	8. Goodbye for Now

**Hello again, I will go straight to the point.**

I have full day of exams in 16-24 May. This is a goodbye for now, I need to study on my exams. But I will be back with the Ch8 in May 27, Don't worry I am not abandoning this story, I will make sure to finish this story with an ending. I am really sorry for what I am doing but, I would be glad if you can understand me. I really want to continue this story without any issues but, It looks like I can't for now. But I am sure I will update this story twice a week on Summer. I have 2 ideas for summer and one for this story. I am sorry again.

 **1-)** I am considering a new pairing with Issei x Vali x Akeno for AoS and PoD, I want your opinion. I will understand your decision and do it or let it go.

 **2-)** For summer, I am thinking a betreyal story with 23-24 chapters would be fine, where Issei and Vali are defected from their respective sides and confront eachother. In a few words another Issei x Fem!Vali fic. But he'd be traumatized from Raynare and wouldn't do something with Vali until she mends his heart again.

 **3-)** Third one is actually from this fic's backstory, I am thinking to explain **Demonic Sword Project** and the past of Kirin and Akame. Probably 10 or 12 chapters long, and a prequel to this story and will have its final in AoS and PoD's chapter 6.

 **So, I hope all of you have a nice day. I am really sorry for pausing this story for now, I will be back in May 27. Until then, Goodbye.**


	9. A Suprise from Author

**Hello Again, you don't know how much I missed this place during my exams, how are you doing'? I am fine myself, my exams are finished thank you who wished me good luck. During studying over exams, I nearly finished concepts of all of the Babb's or Ace in the holes of weapons Such as Caliburn or Ruyi Jingu Bang when I had free time. We'll drift off from the cannon event line after Young Devil's gathering. Before we Begin Ch8, I want to explain my current thoughts over this fiction and my future fics.**

 **1-) We are going to stay loyal to first pairing, Issei x Fem! Vali forever. I'll write a different fic for IsseixAkenoXVali.**

 **2-) There is another fic for summer I want to write, it basically contains an emotically and physically broken Issei** _ **Dharak**_ **who is a descendant of Ddraig (To be more Precise Grandson of Ddraig) and Holds Boosted Gear, A happy-girl Vali Lucifer with Divine Dividing as always, A Good-guy Rizevim, Akeno's mother is still living in that fic, so Akeno is not hating her fallen heritage, she is not Rias' queen, someone else will be Rias' queen. IsseixAkenoxVali for that fic.**

 **3-) I will write that betrayal story after I finish this, be aware this fic will be very long.**

 **4-) Again I am making a change in Issei's Peerage. Tiamat is no more, we will get Elaine for Issei's second bishop. She taught Le Fay how to use magic when they were still at Pendragon House.**

 **5-) We are aging everybody by 1. So:**

 **Issei, Akame, Vali, Kirin: 17**

 **Bikou, Kuroka :21**

 **Arthur, Elaine: 23**

 **Le Fay: 16**

 **6-) This update is going to delay the one in 27** **th** **. The Ch9 will come in June 3**

 **King:** Issei Lucifer

 **Queen:** Valiana Hyoudou

 **Bishop 1:** Elaine Westcott*

 **Bishop 2:** Le Fay Pendragon

 **Knight 1:** Arthur Pendragon

 **Knight 2:** Akame

 **Rook 1:** Sun Bikou

 **Rook 2:** Kuroka

 **Pawn of Eight:** Kirin Saitou

 **Chapter 8-) Family Problems**

After Kirin and Akame left everyone was speechless and struggled to make a sentence, they weren't expecting something like that. When Issei received a call from Azazel who is demanding Issei to come his office, He got up and walked towards Vali and tapped her right arm and brought her to the real world again, when she looked at him he was looking her with a frown on his face then he only brought her into a hug and whispered.

"Azazel called, He wants me to go to his office and wait him there, don't expect me to come soon. Get some sleep I will join you when I get my scolding for the day" He then kissed her from the cheek and opened a portal in front of him, Bikou was first to notice that and shouted at him.

"Hey boss, where are you going. Should I come with you?" When he said that Arthur become tensed and got up from the table and walked towards Issei, he only shook his head and replied.

"No, I am going to see that old man. Don't wait for me. I maybe won't back for the rest of the night" Then Arthur just went inside the house with his sister, who fell asleep in his arms. Issei hopped into the magic circle and Bikou helped Kuroka to get into her room. Vali stood up and get a cup of water and went into her and Issei's room. She got her night clothes, a silver see through nightgown and silver undergarments, and let her hair down got inside to bed and started to think about today's events, after a while she tried to communicate with Albion.

' _Albion, Are you here?'_ She asked to her partner, who groaned and replied.

' _ **I am here little angel, what happened?'**_ Albion asked with such curiosity, he wanted to learn more about his current host such as why she can't fall, why she was in love with a devil or why her family banned from the church and biblical heaven.

' _You said I have the same potentional as Issei, can you explain this. Issei is the descendant of Lucifer himself, while I am a_ _ **cursed**_ _angel. I can't even fall'_ She said it like it was a bad thing, Albion noticed and frowned, nearly all of the angels would like to be in her place. His curiosity raised again, and looked into her memories and saw her father, and recognized who he was. Albion laughed inside her mind, she definitely has the same potentional as Issei's. Her father wasn't a normal angel with inability to fall, and he wondered if she knew who her father was.

' _ **Vali, do you know who really your father is. I am sure you have the same potentional as Issei, you can become True White Dragon God Emperor. If you ask your father what his role in the heaven was, I am sure you'll find out why I am saying that. You are not a cursed angel my dear, do you know how many angels would give everything they had to be in your place. Please don't think things like that, Issei maybe one of the descendants of the Devil Kings but he didn't gain this strength while sleeping. He trained himself to get his revenge, but more importantly he trained himself to protect you. He has a goal in his mind, and Ddraig aids him to accomplish his goal as much as he can. I will always right behind you Vali, even Issei's not here.'**_ Albion's word touched her, the only one who said her things like that was Issei, when no one was there he was here with her and always cheered her up. Also, she wondered. Who was her father, she didn't ask her father why they banned from the Church. She didn't need to ask, she loved her father no matter what she decided to go and ask her father with Issei and waited Issei's arrival, while he said he wouldn't come back for the night. She can't sleep without him, she addicted to him into a degree. Then someone contacted her with a magic circle, before she say anything the other voice shouted.

"Vali, stop whatever you are doing and come to Grigori, Issei's life in Danger." She began to tear up when she heard the end quickly prepared a magic circle and hopped into it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Grigori**

After Issei teleported to Grigori he saw everything working perfectly, like when he left to go and live a normal life on Kuoh with Vali. He quickly got into his father's room and waited him. After a while Azazel came back with 2 cup of tea and sat to his chair and started his speech.

"Ho, Issei. How is my son doing, did you forget your daddy or his orders when you were in Kuoh" Azazel said with a smile and sweet voice, but it creeped him. Azazel is a very different fallen angel, first he wasn't into BDSM, second, he loves science more than battles and he has a very colorful personality, he can be some annoying and entertaining at the same time, lastly, he has a daddy complex. The last one was the very reason he is scared right now; the only person had a daddy complex other than Azazel was his biological Father, but it didn't help when Rizevim found out Issei was going to way stronger than him.

' _Hello Issei, did you forget your Grandpa's orders when you were with your father, it looks like I have to punish my own son'_ Rizevim's voice echoed through his mind, his eyes lost all of the hope and his face lost all of its colors.

"N-N-No, how can I forget _G-G-Grandpa_ or his orders to m-me." He was shaking and his voice was cracking. He brought his hands over his head and waited Azazel to hit him. His trauma was resurfacing again, Azazel noticed it and quickly went into his side and hugged him while his left hand started to ruffle his silvery-white hair. While Issei hates Rizevim he loved his dead father, his father loved him but Rizevim forced him to abandon Issei, Issei didn't know that until he rescued his mother from Lucifer Mansion. Azazel swore to obliterate Rizevim when he had chance, and this chance shall come sooner than expected.

"Issei, Look at me." The said boy looked at him with teary eyes, every time Azazel comforts him, his trauma only grows stronger.

"Rizevim isn't here Issei, it is only you and me. Don't fret my child. even the ones you love isn't here, I will always be here with you. Think what Vali says if she hears you cried over a nonsense matter" Azazel said with a smile this time. It didn't affect Issei until a familiar voice echoed through the room.

" **[Issei, you don't have to be so tough every time. Everyone has weaknesses and fears, this includes you as well. We know what your disgrace of Grandfather did to you and we can understand your fears. But please, stop using your happy-face mask. You are upsetting us even more without expressing your fears, like Azazel said what would Vali do if she heard you are traumatized over a nobody. If you ask me she'll lock herself and you into a room until you get over from your trauma]"** Ddraig said with a soft voice, but inside he was raging. He really wished he could go back in time and kill Rizevim a thousand more times with Fafnir. Normally, Issei would go back from his traumatized state after this talk, but this time he didn't.

"Rizevim…. k-k-k-killed f-f-f-ather…. I-I-I-I failed father…... . . I-I-I…. fail… ... Mother…. I-I-I fail…. Vali…. N-n-n-o ! …I…. Won't f-f-f-fail…. D-did I al-lready…." Then his right arm began to shine.

' _Do you want to have your revenge my child'_

" **I, who is about to awaken,"** He got up and activated boosted gear and resumed.

"Ddraig What the fuck is happening there, "The Governor-General was concerned over his son. Ddraig understood what was going on and prayed Vali would come soon.

" **[Past users of Boosted Gear are Trying to convince him to unlock Juggernaut Drive. If they succeed, we are doomed Azazel. No one we know can stop Issei in JxG, call Vali here before he finishes the chant. And pray all of the gods you know]"** Azazel was scared, not over his life, he was scared if Issei unlock Juggernaut drive it would be the end of the Fallen Angels and Devils and Issei's. He opened a magic circle right next to his ear and contacted Vali.

' _Do you want to protect the ones you love'_

" **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of Domination from God"** Issei's power started to go dangerously high,

"Vali, stop whatever you are doing and come to the Grigori. Issei's life in Danger." Azazel shouted urgently, after 10 seconds Vali appeared in Azazel's office with teary eyes and Looked at Issei.

"What is happening Azazel, what happening to Issei" Before Azazel say anything Albion appeared Vali's back.

" **[Vali, he is activating Juggernaut Drive. He'll lose his sanity and life force in that mode. If he is strong enough Azazel says, then we are doomed. He'll obliterate every being in this realm and die. I suggest try to sang for him, music calms dragons. You are an Angel, I am sure you have a natural talent for singing. Divide him before you start singing]"** When she heard Issei will die if he unlocks that mode, she shed some tears and quickly nodded, unfurled her wings and hugged Issei **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide]** her clothes shredded from the power he was radiating but she didn't even notice. Only thought of Issei dying was enough to make her scared, brought her lips next to his right ear and started to sing.

 _Come oh my darling come,_ _  
_ _Come fluttering to my arms._ _  
_ _Let me dream some more,_ _  
_ _Let me house you in the eyes._ _  
_ _Your abode is in my heart,_ _  
_ _Your dwelling is not just eyes..._ _  
_ _Fluttering in its own way,_ _  
_ _Fluttering here is your shade._ _  
_ _Relaxing in my lap you are,_ _  
_ _Relaxing in my sole heaven._

With each line Issei's aura faded bit by bit. Then he fell asleep in Vali's arms, and dismissed boosted gear. No one dared to speak after what happened for a good time, then Ddraig decided to speak.

" **[Phew, that was close. Anyways I have to thank you Vali, you saved him twice.]"** Ddraig said with a nervous voice, He didn't want to lose his best host and the strongest one. Vali just wiped her tears and smiled at the sleeping sight of Issei. Then she glanced at Azazel, who was sweating and in deep thought, and called him.

"Azazel, what happened when Issei got there?" She asked with a cold and demanding voice that empty of all emotions. Azazel felt a chill run down his spine, no matter how strong he is. His power can't compared to an Angry woman. Azazel sheepishly scratched behind his head and smiled nervously.

"I, uh, umm you know. That is not something I can share with you, it is up to Issei and Ddraig." Then Vali only glared harder at him and demanded again.

"May I ask why, don't you want me to fix him when I can?" Azazel gained a serious look on his face.

"Issei made me promise, that I won't speak about it. I can't break that promise due to he's a part dragon, I swore my life on it. If I tell you, He'll come and hunt me down. I am sorry Vali, I want to help him as much as I can. He maybe doesn't need me anymore, but he definitely needs someone to give their unconditional love. You may have to prove it." Vali didn't understand what he meant by proving it, when she understood she got a massive blush and nodded. Vali prepared another magic circle and when she was about to teleport Azazel called her.

"Vali, wait a second" She turned and saw Azazel was bowing at her.

"Thank you, for saving my son. Even I am not his biological father, he always saw me as his father like I saw him as my own son."

"No need for thanking me Azazel, I will always come to save him from himself." Then she hopped into the magic circle.

* * *

 **Earth, Kuoh (Issei and Vali's house)**

She placed him at their bed then she sat to the edge of the bed and stripped him to his boxers and placed her head between her knees and watched his chest rise and fall. She was so scared when Azazel said his life was in danger, she looked up to his face, he is so peaceful when he is sleeping, she wanted to cuddle him and hug him until he was out of oxygen. She didn't want to live a world without Issei, then she remembered Azazel's last words before they teleported, and blushed again. She saw him stir, and he was sweating she quickly hugged him and shared some of her powers to ease him. It worked perfectly and he was asleep again, she placed her head to his chest and fell asleep there, when she reopened her eyes she was on a bright white room, and there was a man looking at her with a smirk. The man was wearing a white tuxedo and had light-blue eyes with white hair, he was muscled and had a soft look on his face.

"Hello Again, Little Angel" when he said little angel. Vali immediately recognized who was this man.

"Albion?" The now named Albion smirked and replied.

"The one and only, Vali. I want to speak with you." Vali raised an eyebrow at him to continue.

"About Issei's mental problems" Vali's eyes widened in shock, she knew Issei was hurting inside but she never thought that would be change into an illness or worse.

"W-what are you trying to say Albion, is he sick or something" Albion nodded at her and begun his talk

"Listen well Vali. Juggernaut drive is something you can't activate without a balance breaker and negative emotions, when we arrived at Azazel's office, he was chanting but he wasn't clad in Balance Breaker. That only means he has tons of negative thoughts at this time or a mental problem, probably trauma over someone that made him this scarred. If you want to help him, I say get past behind his happy face. I am sure he'll open himself to you. if he has that much negative thoughts on something, you must be aware this is not something easy. It is surprising he is still living or didn't try to suicide if I am correct about my predictions. That means you are the only thing he thinks worth for living, one mistake would lead him into suicide. You must be very careful when healing him, don't make this mistake Vali." Albion seriously spoke as Vali teared up again. Albion just looked into sky and sensed something and turned to Vali, who was now become a sobbing mess.

"Vali, Issei is conscious. But he is not awake, he is currently chatting or sparring with Ddraig like I am doing with you" Vali only looked at him, she was still trying to process the events happened. She thought something and shared it with Albion.

"Hey Albion, can we get into Issei's mind." Albion nodded and began.

"Yes, we can, but you need to get up and bit his neck, with that you two will be mated and we'll have access to his dreams, emotions, mind, and life force. You'll sense when his life is in danger or he has negative thoughts, call it a gut feeling. He'll have them too. Now get up and mark your mate." With that Albion forced her out of the dreamscape.

She opened her eyes and looked at Issei. He had a grin on his face, then she looked at the clock. She had 3 hours before anyone wakes up, she brought her lips near his neck before she bit his neck she thought kissing the place she'll bit would help, she softly placed kisses on his neck, then looked at him again this time he had a smile and puzzled expression on his face. She opened her mouth and bit Issei's neck, a White Dragon symbol appeared on the spot she bit and faded by second, when she finished she can feel his heart pump in her chest, and she felt he was having negative thoughts again, when she was about to go inside his mind. He awoke and looked at Vali with predatory eyes and a smile on his face, he held her hands in his right hand and neared her neck and bit her unlike her he bit so hard and passionate. a Red Dragon symbol appeared the place he bit and gained a lustful moan from the silver haired maiden. She tackled him into bed, she had a perverted smile on her face, then went straight for a kiss. She cupped his cheeks and deepened the kiss, he held her from the hips and changed places with her, he was on top of her and still had the predatory look. She held his red plain t-shirt and ripped it apart, she had a very clean look on his muscled chest. Before she tries to do anything further Issei decided to speak.

"While I am not complaining about this mark or the thing we are doing. Why you didn't mark me when we were awake?" He had a curious look on his face, she snapped out of her trance and looked at him. A familiar blue circle appeared on Vali's left hand.

" **[*sigh* Vali, I said mark him. Not take his virginity here, anyways Me and Vali want to speak with you and Ddraig. We decided to go into your mind and confront you here, but I didn't think you would wake up]"** A green circle appeared on Issei's right hand.

" **[In normal circumstances, he wouldn't wake up. I woke him up when I sensed someone is marking him, and Issei I would appreciate if you let them to go into your mind. I want to solve this heavenly dragon's problem as soon as possible, afterwards we can spar with you and Vali together]"** Issei's eyes shined when he heard he is going to have a spar with the god-killer duo. He held Vali's hand and brought her into a hug and whispered.

"Just close your eyes and let yourself to my embrace. I will do the rest my _not-so perverted_ Angel." She wanted to argue him about her perversion but she didn't have the strength to open her eyes. When she reopened her eyes, she was on a different place. A very comfortable place indeed, she saw the red-orange flames everywhere but they didn't hurt her, instead they gave her a warm feeling. She looked at the comfortable place she was in, she was resting her head in Issei's lap, He was stroking her hair softly and carefully, not wanting to hurt her, behind Issei the two heavenly dragons were waiting them to start. Vali got up from Issei's, who pouted from the connection loss, lap and begun.

"Issei, what happened when you got Azazel's office." She had a stern look on her face and a cold demanding voice when she said that, Issei felt a chill run down to his spine when he looked at her and then rolled his eyes at Ddraig, who nodded and disappeared with Albion. He closed his eyes and held Vali's hand, then changed his dream-space.

* * *

 **Lucifer Mansion, Underworld(Issei's Dreamscape)**

They reopened their eyes and looked the place in front of them was a mansion, the mansion was jet-black, it was blissful and built by Victorian style. They spotted 4 people stepped out from Mansion, middle of them a woman with Jet-black hair and hazel eyes in her last twenties. She had a strapless black dress and her hair tied with ponytail style, she was looking elegant and utterly beautiful, she had a curvaceous physique, her bust was in a perfect shape, her skin was pale as Moon. From what Vali seen she was 5'11. She was holding a child and a man's hand together. The said man was a very handsome, and had a very good look, he had a peaceful smile on his face, much like to Issei's one when he was sleeping. The man was wearing a white tuxedo, he had a silvery-white hair and a cavalier goatee beard **(A.N: Like Rizevim's one in LN),** his light-blue eyes filled with joy and hope. His face was chiseled and he was radiating a very strong aura. He had 10 jet-black devil wings on his back. The boy was looking exactly like his father, he had a smile on his face and laughing all the way they were walking, he was a child in age 3. The last one was a girl in age 3 like her brother, she had a long black hair and hazel eyes like her mother. They were walking on a red carpet between their guards who lined each sides of the carpet, when guards spotted them they started to shout.

"All Hail Lord Kira"

"All Hail Lady Hikari"

"All Hail Lord Issei"

"All Hail Lady Sera"

""Maou bless Young Lord""

"" Maou Bless Young Lady"" They all shouted the last ones together, the said boy just laughed and turned to his father.

"Father, can you carry me on your back, Pweaaaaase" Young Issei looked at his father with puppy eyes, Kira just laughed and knelt beside Issei. Issei hopped to his father's shoulders, and hugged his fathers head, placed his chin on his father's soft, silver hair. Hikari just smiled at the scene she was seeing, then she felt someone pulling her dress, looked at the one who was pulling. It was Sera, she had a pout on her face.

"Mou, it is not fair. I want a piggyback ride too. You love Issei more than me." Hikari knelt beside her and Sera hopped to her shoulder and did the same with Issei. Vali was utterly confused at the sight, she thought Issei was hating his father for abusing him and abandoning him but what was she seeing was the opposite of it, it looks like he really loved his father. then she turned to Issei, who was sitting on the soft grass while leaning a tree with tears in his face. Vali quickly got into his side and hugged him, he started shaking and let himself cry loudly in her embrace. She can't bear seeing him like that, it was broking her heart, after a while he got a hold on himself and looked up to Vali, she quickly wiped his tears and give him a peck on forehead. He thanked and started while tightening his hug on Vali.

"That man, Kira Lucifer is my father. I know you are thinking I am hating my father for what he did, but I am not. He is a very good man compared to my Grandfather, He was strong, kind, brave and loving to his family. But he was cruel, ruthless and cold towards his enemies. I always listened my father's stories from my mother. He was an Ultimate-Class devil, he obliterated battalions of Angels and Fallen Angels in Great War, he was known as _The True Morning Star_ , my father had a very good reputation on Underworld unlike my grandfather. He didn't hate me or loathe me, he always loved me, my mother and my twin sister even he is _forced to abuse me_. He participated on the Civil War, he was one of the main power banks of the Old Satan Factions along with the Lucifuge siblings, my father is the one who is responsible of the extinction of Marchosias family, he brutally murdered all of the family members when they tried to reach a greatly injured Grayfia Lucifuge. We were a happy family with my twin sister, everything began to change when I was 3, Rizevim came to the Mansion for seeing our growth in power. He sensed the Longinus inside me, and asked my father if he knows about it, he knew I had a Longinus inside my body but he didn't say that to anyone else beside me and our family, he said he knows about this and won't do anything. But our greatest asshole in the history said he'll m-murder Sera and Mother if he won't do anything about this situation. He s…. He se…. he sealed my memories about his good daddy figure and replaced them with his fake persona. I didn't know that until I was 15, when I rescued my mother she broke the seal placed on me, then I sealed her memories. Every time he forced to beat me, he was crying when doing it."

"Everything began when we parted at the age 8, I started to have Nightmares constantly. They were either the last moments of Father and Sera, they resumed to haunt me until I was 10. I had my first trauma in 10, I began to hear Rizevim's voice in my head after my first trauma. He haunted me, made me a walking dead in my soul, I became what he wanted, a tool, a weapon. The traumas grew stronger each year, when you arrived Azazel's office, I heard Rizevim's voice, but not only his voice, I saw him there, right behind Azazel smirking at me while holding my Father's head." He buried his head in Vali's bust, and started shaking violently.

"I hate myself, I can't even protect what is dear to me. S-S-Sera is dead, F-F-Father is dead, All because of me. If I-… If I-… If I wasn't weak they wouldn't die, I am a horrible person. Aren't I Vali" Her chest was wet from his tears, she comforted him and thought what she learned today, Issei lost everything he held dear in his life. Of course, he'd suicide if she wasn't there. Vali looked at the family again, then she felt a familiar presence behind them. She looked behind the tree they were leaning, Albion were there with another man, He had Crimson hair with Green eyes, he was same height as Albion, he was wearing a black tuxedo. He had tears in his face. She recognized it was Ddraig, he really cared for Issei and what happened to him, Albion was comforting Ddraig, Red Dragon Emperor was seeing himself responsible what happened to Issei's family. It wasn't his fault either but Albion and Issei can't convince him about that situation, they began to abuse and torture him even harder when Ddraig was found out as his sacred gear.

"Issei, don't think like that. You are not weak, you were a child when they passed away. Please, don't hate yourself. I am here with you, and always be. You are upsetting me even more with hating yourself. Please for my sake, for our happiness. Don't hate yourself, you are the best person I can ever find. You are the only one who can understand me and my pain, you are the one. I don't think I can live a world without you." Issei looked up to her with teary eyes and replied.

"I-I.. Won't Fail Vali… I will make Vali happy."

* * *

 **Training Grounds of Ddraig and Issei**

After they left Lucifer Mansion, He looked at Ddraig and Albion as his preys, they knew what he meant with that look and went into a fighting stance. Vali remembered Ddraig promised him a 2v2 fight with them if he opens himself to Vali, Issei looked at Vali and Shouted at Albion.

"Albion, let her participate, it would be a good training if she faces with you two. But be careful, unleash your full power against me, not her. Vali, before we begin I want you to Divide me 5 times. It would give you enough strength to face %10 of Albion and Ddraig. I am warning you, this two are known as God-Killing Machines, they have perfect sync with each other." Albion and Ddraig snickered at him, Vali unfurled her wings and Activated Divine Dividing and touched Issei. He Activated Boosted gear and began to flare his power, then signaled at Vali.

" **[Divide]x5"** She felt power rushing to her, it felt warm and soothing. She felt she can take the world alone, then Issei shouted At Ddraig.

"Hey Ddraig, Should I use _That_ against Albion, or our signature Balance Breaker?" Ddraig looked at him and shook his head.

"Not now, we still have 2 hours to train with you two use your Dragon Mail for now, I will signal at you when you can use that" Issei nodded and Shouted.

" **[Welsh Dragon Sub-Species Scale Mail: Dragon Mail]"** His Balance Breaker was different than the normal one, In this mode Issei can use Boosted gear more effectively compared to other two, Issei can unseal the power of Ddraig, pure-domination when he uses Dragon Mail. His armor is designed for head to head clashes, the sheer power is unbelievable high. His stamina is very high, nearly limitless, the same can't be said to his magical reserves, they are rather poor. His armor turns into Crimson and has a more draconic shape, almost organic. He can use a weakened state of Blazing inferno of Scorching Flames named _Prince's Judgement_ while it is not enough to kill gods it is powerful enough to obliterate a phoenix in full power.

" **[Unseal: Domination x2]"** Vali and Albion were taken aback by the power he was radiating, Albion felt somewhat nostalgic, the only dragon radiated that much power he saw was Ddraig, Issei was part Dragon due to his Longinus but he is still a dragon. Ddraig was proud of him, he wasn't only the strongest host of him, he was the first one who was treated him as an individual. Albion felt a change in Issei's power he can't sense the demonic power anymore his power and aura rather felt like Ddraig's, and checked his magical reserves and understood, he can't use magic with that reserves. Albion signaled at Ddraig that he'll take Issei and Red Dragon Emperor nodded at him.

Albion disappeared and Reappeared in front of Issei and sent an uppercut to his jaw Issei brought his hands to lessen the damage but he forgot Albion was the Real White One, Albion Divided him, Issei felt power leaving his body and Boosted himself 1 time. He opened his palm and concentrated his draconic powers and shouted.

" **Dragon Shot** "He sent it straight to Albion, who opened a barrier against the mass of domination, Issei just grinned and shouted Again.

" **Penetrate"** This time Albion wasn't fast to Reflect the attack and took it head on. It left him unscratched but the attack was surely strong, when the smoke went down he spotted Issei in front of him and who sent a punch at Albion, only to be divided again, Albion flared his power to %40. Issei realized that and flared his powers to match with the White One. Albion thought it was time to be serious and kicked Issei from the gut as fast as he could and sent him into the wall, which cracked from the power the kick had. Issei didn't expect that but welcomed, He boosted his speed and ran at Albion, and tried to punch him in the face. Albion crossed his arms and took the attack, Issei grinned and opened his palms and fired a Crimson ball of Domination.

Albion Divided him and Reflected the Attack. This was the thing Issei waited, he summoned Wyvern's Breath and Sent the attack at the Albion again, Albion opened a barrier against the attack but it wasn't enough. After the attack hit him he felt his body burning, then he looked at his palm, he was bleeding at a fast pace. He flared his power to %70 and Fled at Issei, then Punched his Balance Breaker's Jewel in the middle. It cracked but his Balance Breaker didn't disappear, Albion raised an eyebrow and said.

"How? It is the only weak point of the Balance Breaker, it had to gone." Issei smirked and replied.

"It is doesn't looking organic, it is exactly organic. You can't break it with a mere punch, you have to a lot better than that" Albion smirked.

"You definitely are interesting Lucifer, how about going %100. Can you handle the power of the Heavenly Dragon of Supremacy?" Issei grinned, he knew he can't match with Albion in this Balance Breaker. But it would be entertaining.

"Bring it on, Old Man. What about finishing this in one attack" Albion changed into his dragon form, Issei's grin widened and he flared his powers again.

"Show me what the Strongest host of Ddraig can do Issei Lucifer" Albion Opened his maw and gathered his Energy, Issei closed his eyes and concentrated.

" **[Unseal: Domination x10] [Boost x10]"** Issei started to sweat slightly, unsealing that much of Ddraig's power wasn't something he wanted to do, but if he wanted to go all out he would need that. Then he reopened his eyes and looked the Crimson Sphere in his hand, he decided to add the last bit of his magic and poured some of the power of Darkness in it, then activated Prince's judgement, the sphere's outline changed into Black and sphere itself blazed then he looked at Albion, who gathered his poisonous flames in a Sphere.

" **[Crimson Purgatory] + [Prince's Judgement]"** He threw it against Albion who saw it and released his own attack.

" **[Poisonous flames of Eternity]"** Their attacks clashed and they start to boost and divide each other. Ddraig saw that and quickly went over Vali and acted as her shield, they reached a whole new power level. Their attacks ceased each other and made a huge explosion that made them deaf for a good minute and they collapsed into Ground. Issei's Balance Breaker cracked, leaving a bleeding Issei and Albion returned to his human form, both of them were grinning and sweating profusely. Ddraig looked at Issei and Grinned.

"We still have an hour, I will enjoy beating the shit out of you with Albion. Then Vali can nurse you back Hee-hee" Ddraig said in a low voice promised a lot of pain. Issei shivered and hid behind Vali

 **1 Hour Later**

"Albion catch it," Ddraig sent an uppercut to Issei who fled towards Albion. White Dragon Emperor just did a 360 kick and sent the poor boy to the ground, Issei was bleeding, he had holes in his body and Vali knelt beside him and poked him with a wooden stick. He gave thumbs up then fainted.

"Umm… Ddraig, was it necessary to beat him like that" Vali asked innocently, Ddraig just huffed and replied.

"He didn't think when he made Boosted Gear into boots and Ran Through Realm of Dead, angering me and Hades even more. Hell, it is not enough" Vali just shook her head and replied.

"Thank you for today, Ddraig and Albion." The heavenly duo just laughed. Ddraig adopted a serious look and bowed at Vali.

"I have to thank you Vali, you saved my host twice. You have my endless regards; how can I pay my debt to you" Vali tapped Ddraig's shoulder and replied.

"You don't have to thank me, I will always save him from himself. If anyone needs to thank, it would be me. When I wasn't there you were there with him every time."

* * *

 **Real World, Issei and Vali's House.**

Vali woke up with a familiar sight, her head in Issei's chest, her forehead was touching his chin and he had his smile on his face. She looked to her phone and saw the time, it was 10:40. She quickly tried to wake Issei up, who groaned and replied.

"Vali, today is Sunday. We don't have school" Then he caught her from the waist and hugged her tightly and slept again. Vali smiled and rested her head on Issei's shoulder. She tried to escape from his arms to make breakfast for the rest of the household, when she succeeded she heard Issei murmured something in a low, pleading voice that made her upset.

"Please…. don't go" She didn't want to leave Issei like that and got into the bed again. She felt something wet on her lower regions, when she looked at her panties, she spotted she was wet from touch of Issei, this didn't happen before. She thought it was side-effects of the mark and decided to ask Albion.

' _Albion are you here?'_

' _ **Yes, I am here Vali. Did something happen?'**_

' _I wanted to ask a question about this marking, what is the side effects of mark. I haven't felt like that before'_ Albion snickered and replied

' _ **First, you will have unbearable lust towards your mate that grows each day, and literally becomes unbearable after a while, makes you can't think anything but Your mate. This won't disappear until you two have intercourse. Two, your body will react of your mate's actions, like happened a minute ago. He'll feel them too, if you look closely to the blanket you will see what I am saying. Three, after you two have intercourse, your power will grow in each intercourse if he sends his seeds to you. Four, you can control your pregnancy through the mark, if you don't want to have child you won't. You know the other effects, and Vali. Make sure you won't make that mistake'**_ Vali blushed and nodded but adopted a serious look on the end.

She felt something poking her thighs, when she looked under the blanket she spotted Issei's 9-inch not-so-little dragon was trying to pierce her thighs. She blushed furiously and mark started to show the side effects, she felt her body shiver from the excitement. Her hands made their way to Issei's manhood gripped it with her left hand, tightly and hard. He let out a moan while sleeping, she looked into his face. He was still smiling and blushing, she thought he was sleeping but Issei was wide awake after he felt Vali was dripping. She started to move her left hand and massaged it, His face changed expression. He was losing control to his inner dragon instincts, he opened his eyes and looked into her eyes sharply. She thought he was mad for what she was doing in his sleep and got her hand from his manhood. He tackled her into the bed and ripped her bra, releasing her marshmallowy, soft and very-gifted breasts, they were also Issei's pillows when they slept together. Her nipples were perfect in shape and they were hard as rock right now, Issei snapped out from his daze and brought his lips to hers and captured them in a kiss. His hands made their way to her breasts and started to squeeze them. She became a moaning mess under him, He left her mouth, leaving a trail of saliva between them and looked into her breasts. She put her hands under her breasts and made them look bigger, he exhaled hot breath to her neck, made her shiver from the hotness of it. He brought his mouth to her left nipple and started to suck it, she didn't want to be the only one who pleased and her hands made their way to his sword again. She gripped it and massaged it, when they were about to continue their session. Their door opened by Le Fay, who had her eyes closed and smiling happily as usual.

"Issei-Sama, Vali-Sama. Azazel-san is waiti-… I AM SOOOOOORRY" She opened her eyes in the middle of her speech, her face instantly changed into Crimson and she fled out from the room hurriedly. Issei and Vali looked into each other, Vali just giggled nervously and Issei looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Vali, why are you doing only funny things when I am sleeping. If you want to mate with me that much you only need to ask me, not seduce me for it. You know I make everything to make you happy, now get up and make yourself ready, we are going on a date today, after we talk with Azazel" When she heard they were going on a date, her eyes shined and she nodded. He just laughed and petted her head. They got out from the room for a bath together, Vali washed his back and the bath went eventless, much like to Vali's disappointment. They got new undergarments, Then Issei wore a blue-jean with a patch on the knee. He wore a red shirt with a writing that says _'It's never late for anything'_. He wore a black leather jacket over it and got out from the room and headed to the kitchen. Vali wasn't sure what to wear for their Date, she called Kuroka and Akame for it.

"Nya? why are you so early. Today is our off day" Akame whacked her from the back of her head.

"Don't mind her Vali-Chan, what do you need from us?" Vali fidgeted her fingers and nervously smiled.

"I umm, I am going to a date with Issei and I can't pick a dress for it. Can you two help me?" Kuroka's look on her softened and she got into her Onee-Chan mode. Kuroka snapped her fingers and changed Vali's dress into a strapless violet dress, it hugged her body tightly. Akame shook her head and snapped her fingers. Vali's clothes changed into a red squared mini-skirt and a sleeveless t-shirt that exposes her stomach. They both shook their heads and snapped together. This time Vali got a white full-dress with flower designs on it, it was sleeveless and made her comfortable in it. She got a pair of heart shaped silver earrings. She got a yellow western hat on her head, Kuroka made her sit into the chair in front of Mirror. They selected a violet lipstick for her and Kuroka snapped her fingers again, she changed Vali's hair completely, her hair used to be long and straight, Kuroka made it wavy and short, it only reached her shoulder line. Her new hairstyle looked good on her, Then Kuroka spoke.

"Don't worry, I didn't cut your hair. This is an illusionary spell, it only works for 24 hours." Vali let out a relaxed sigh and Kuroka continued.

"Ufufufu, I am sure you'll charm Issei "Then they got up and headed straight for Kitchen. Arthur, Bikou, Azazel and Kirin were giving suggestions for his date, Issei saw Vali and gawped at the beauty in front of him. Bikou kicked Issei in front of Vali, only to get a glare from Kuroka.

"I… uh, you look. … breathtaking Vali" Vali blushed at his words, then they saw Azazel. He had a dreamy smile on his face then he realized they were watching him, he composed himself and coughed and begun.

"We can speak after you come from your date, and Vali. If I were you I would go and confront your father, you still need to unlock your _Potential_ " The said teen looked Azazel confusingly and nodded.

They linked their arms with each other and Exited from their house. With smiles on their faces.

 **Hey-O. I'm done for a good 10 days. Until then Goodbye. R &R**


	10. Fried Chicken

**Hello again, Shiwft Sitri here with the 9** **th** **Chapter of the AoS and PoD. I missed this place after 20 days lol. I watched Sword Art Online again during these 20 days, and I am disappointed, they ruined the anime after 14** **th** **episode. Sao had so much potential in Aincrad Arc. Anyways let's get started, I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES, I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

 **Also, I am sorry for the delay, I was too exhausted from the 3-day vacation I had. But I am sure it is worth for waiting.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" **[Sacred Gears Speaking]"**

" _ **[Sacred Gears Mentally Speaking]"**_

" **Chants like JxG"**

 **Chapter 9-) Fried Chicken**

 **1 Month Time-Skip**

It was one month after their Date and confronting Vali's father, everything was working perfectly fine, maybe too fine, for them. Vali quickly adapted to the situation, her abilities on Holy Magic was promising, she can create her own skills now. If she works hard for a year she would be able to match with a high-class devil. On Kirin's condition, he was struggling a bit, because his teacher was Akame and he can't bring himself to fight serious against her unlike Vali, who was wasn't holding back against Issei on their spars. This unnerved Akame a bit, but she knew he couldn't fight against her and she oftenly let him spar with Arthur. Against Arthur, Kirin could push Arthur to use his %15, which was slightly above mid-low-class devil, with enough training he can match with Arthur. Kuroka oftenly teaches Vali to use her Ki, being an Angel, she can access to Ki. Vali learnt basics of Ki like empowering her abilities, and covering her whole body with a Ki armor, but she needs to work hard to master. Right now, Vali was inspecting the sleeping side of Issei with a loving gaze, she was on her silver bra and panties. He looked so peaceful and cute when he was sleeping, he had a smile on his face. She remembered he was stressed recently and caressed his cheek, especially he was so stressed and restless when they contacted to the Crimson Satan and got his approval for rescuing Rias and sealed the deal between them.

 _ **-Flashback Start-**_

 _One week after their date, Issei wasn't coming to their room on nights or leaves after he makes sure she is asleep, she oftenly finds him asleep on Azazel's desk on his lab on their home and carries him back to their bed. It concerned Vali a lot, she wondered why was keeping him from sleeping. That night was one of them, it was 1 a.m. and she was waiting for him, she grew tired from waiting and called Albion._

' _Albion, You here?' She got a groan in reply._

" _ **[*Yawn* Yes, what do you need Vali]"**_ _She felt bad for waking Albion._

' _Sorry to interrupt your sleep Albion, but I want to speak with you' He can understand from her voice, she was upset for some reason. He mentally raised an eyebrow._

" _ **[Don't worry Vali, what are partners for, now say. Is it about your heritage or Issei, did he make you upset? Do I need to teach him a lesson?]"**_ _She giggled, Albion switched to his daddy mode. He oftenly does this when they spoke about Issei._

' _It is about Issei but before you do anything he didn't do something; Maybe I am just overreacting. He isn't sleeping on the nights, I usually find him asleep on Azazel's lab. Do you know what he is up to?' He got curious as well._

" _ **[I don't know Vali, but If you are asking me to what to do. I say go to downstairs and make him spill]"**_ _She slapped her forehead, why didn't she think of that._

' _Thank you, Albion' She quickly got up and wore her silver-nightgown and went to the downstairs, where Azazel's lab is._

 _She rubbed her eyes on the way and continued, when she arrived she heard voices of Issei speaking with someone, she got curious and slowed her tracks. She peaked through door, and there was Issei wearing Azazel's Brown trench coat and black jeans with a red plain shirt, his hair was visibly messed up, he had a calm look and a forced smile on his face, he was leaning to a wall near the desk. The other one was a man with Crimson hair and blue eyes, she, at first, thought the man was Ddraig until she saw his eyes. He was radiating a powerful and dangerous aura, like Issei he had a calm and composed look on his eyes but his smile was genuine. Other one was a woman with Silver hair and red eyes, she was wearing a white-blue French maid outfit, she had a stern look on her face, like the other man this woman was emitting a dangerous but calm aura. Vali decided to listen their conversation, the man with Crimson hair begun._

" _Why did you call me here Lucifer, do you want to settle scores between us? do you want to get my queen/wife from me?" The man asked with a smirk, only to get a pinch from the Silver haired maid. Issei grinned and shook his head._

" _No, I think I said to you I found my queen 12 years ago." Vali inwardly smiled, he was determined to make her, his queen. The crimson haired man's smirk got bigger and turned into a mischievous smile._

" _Who might it be?" Issei adopted a serious look on his face._

" _None of your concern Sirzechs_ _ **Gremory"**_ _His voice turned to cold but he said the last part in a playful voice. The now named Sirzechs frowned but remained silent nonetheless. Silver haired maid stepped in front of her master/husband and coughed into her hand, this action gained both of the men's attention._

" _I don't want to interrupt your little talk, but my master doesn't have time, ruling the Underworld takes his whole spare time. So, I want you to rush things Lucifer-Sama." The silver haired maid said in a serious but polite tone. This got Vali's attention, the man in front of them was one of the 4 Maou. Issei sighed and turned into his serious mode._

" _Sirzechs, I know you for 5 years. We are alike, You and I have people to protect and love, I still remember our first spar, which you mope the floor with my face. I know you are a Sis-con. You'll do everything to protect her from the harm, like I would do to my future queen. You love Rias more than you love yourself, I can clearly tell you are not happy the fact she is marrying someone she even doesn't know." Issei stated with a serious but a sympathetic look._

" _You are right, I am not happy to give her someone doesn't love her and treat her like nobody. But why are you saying this to me, are you planning to do something to Rias or her fiancée?" The Crimson haired Maou flared his powers. Vali gasped at the amount of power he was releasing, and her action got everyone's attention of the room. The silver haired maid turned to the door and created an ice spear and sent it to the point where Vali was standing. Issei quickly went after the spear and activated a barrier and ceased the strongest queen's attack with ease, he opened the door and saw Vali was standing here on her knees. He cast a quick look on Sirzechs, who nodded back, and held Vali's hand and guided her into the room. Issei glared at The Gremory maid and sighed._

" _Next time you are going to attack someone in my house, at least get my approval Grayfia Lucifuge" He said with a cold voice, but it had authority in it. The now named Grayfia bowed towards Vali and Issei._

" _I am very sorry for my actions, I hope you can forgive me for what I did" Sirzechs turned to Issei and glanced at Vali, who was behind Issei and looking over his shoulder, with a raised eyebrow. Sirzechs got curious, who was this woman and how can she hid her presence to the point even his wife, who is the strongest queen of the Underworld, can't detect._

" _Ah Issei, who is this beautiful and sneaky lady behind you?" At this statement Vali buried his head in Issei's back embarrassed, Issei chuckled and squeezed Vali's hand with his left one. He looked at her with a smile and turned to the Satan Lucifer._

" _Ahem, this is Valiana, the underworld strongest queen in the future, also my queen-to be. Her condition is the matter why I wanted to speak with you. I can't hide things from her, can I. You know that more than me Sirzechs" Issei stated with a grin, Grayfia and Sirzechs eyes widened at the statement of the strongest queen. Vali was clearly shocked about what he said, not the strongest queen part but her condition, what he meant with it._

" _I will get straight to the point Sirzechs and Grayfia, do you want to save Rias from her engagement with Riser Phenex?" Issei asked with a serious voice, Grayfia and Sirzechs looked each other and nodded._

" _As much as I want to save my Sister-in-law from that sick pervert, there is nothing we could do, you know the traditions of the elders, and we are no exception Issei." Grayfia exclaimed with sadness in her voice._

" _Don't even tell me the traditions of the elders, I experienced them on the first hand from that sick bastard" Issei spat angrily with venom in his voice, his irises changed into the reptilians and raised his powers uncontrollably, Vali saw this and immediately squeezed his hand while whispering a song to his ear, successfully calming him. Sirzechs saw the effect of Vali on Issei and grinned inwardly. He was curious, she wasn't releasing a powerful aura and she wasn't looking strong physically, sure she has a stunning beauty, but that wouldn't help in battles and rating games. He can't help but wonder why he wanted her as his queen that much._

" _I have a deal to you Sirzechs, we both gain things from this, you get Rias out from her engagement while I get Valiana to my peerage." Issei stated with a wide grin._

" _Explain" Sirzechs grinned as well, Issei had a sadistic grin on his face, while Sirzechs' one was a knowing grin. The look on Issei's face creeped both of the women._

" _It is so basic actually, I'll get that fried chicken angry and make him fight with me over Rias' hand in marriage, if he doesn't get into my trap. I'll crush the engagement and get Rias from here. Any questions?" They looked at Issei with shocked faces but Sirzechs knew that wasn't the end of their conversation._

" _I get it, but there is something bothering me. Why aren't you making her a devil, looks from her aura I can clearly tell she is a human, so why are you asking my help to get her into your peerage, you are hiding something very big from us." Sirzechs seriously said with a cold look in his face, Issei chuckled and nodded. He turned to the Vali and whispered her ear._

" _Vali, I know I want something selfish with asking this. But can you show your_ _ **Normal**_ _wings and make sure_ _ **Divine Dividing**_ _won't come out, we are going to keep it as a secret as much as possible. They will target you immediately when they know you are the Hakuryuukou. So, can you trust me in this?" He asked innocently and a smile on his face, Vali quickly nodded and got in front of Issei. Her act got attention of Crimson Satan and The Strongest Queen, she spread her arms and let her wings come out. 8 silvery-white wings with black dots on them, Grayfia quickly got into the Battle stance while preparing her magic circles, only to be stopped by Sirzechs, who had a grin on his face._

" _So, she is an Angel and you want to keep it. But you and I too know A devil can't be in a relationship with an Angel, I am sure you remember what happened to Cleria Belial and Exorcist Masaomi Yaegaki when they tried to get into a relationship. Elders and the Church ordered both of their executions." Sirzechs explained with a grin on his face, he knew that is not going to stop him from making her his queen. Issei chuckled darkly and raised his powers the ground shook violently and it affected both of the queens._

" _Did you forget who I am Sirzechs_ _ **Lucifer,**_ _let them come. Even If that means I need to erase devil race from the existence, I will make her my queen, no matter what. They abandoned me from my home, and I am still willingly to make things for them, they need to be more grateful or do I need to obliterate some of them to acknowledge my existence" He continued to raise his powers as Sirzechs shivered and Vali started to sweat and have difficulties on breathing, when Issei saw this he quickly re-sealed his powers and hugged Vali onto his chest while stroking her seemingly endless silver hair gently. Sirzechs broke out on a laughter and wiped a tear from his face._

" _One moment you are one of the scariest and strongest man alive and the other one you are the most romantic and kind one. Send me an invitation on your wedding Issei, I will be there." Sirzechs jokingly said as his queen pinched his cheek, when Issei realized they were in front of the deadliest duo of the underworld. He blushed and quickly parted away from Vali, with a crimson face. Vali was the other hand pouted cutely from the connection loss, her desires for him were greatly increased after the marking. Oh, she couldn't wait to pound him onto their bed after all of this._

" _S-shut up, I am not the one who is the 7_ _th_ _strongest being and fears from his wife for his own life" Issei said with a crimson face, soon he felt a pain on his left cheek. When he turned to his left he spotted Vali who furled her wings and looking at him with a dangerously sweet smile with closed eyes. Issei shivered from fear and looked at her with a scared face._

" _Is that so? you are saying that you are not scared from the things I can do. It looks like I need to be more active over you. You are going to sleep on the couch for a week Issei Lucifer, this is your punishment." She said it on a cold voice. Issei had a shocked look on his face and quickly knelt in front of her and held her hand and used his most dangerous weapon he ever discovered to use against Vali. Puppy eyes!_

" _Pweaaaaase, I can't bear sleeping on the couch. I am not even sleeping for a week and I was going to have a peaceful sleep with you finally, Pweaaaaase don't do this to meeee" He admitted he wasn't sleeping for a week, but Vali wasn't going to go down easily. She shook her head and looked at him sternly, his eyes watered and he murmured something like 'You are so cruel'. She giggled and looked at the duo in front of them, who was watching the whole action with smiles on their faces._

" _Don't you think we were like them when we were young Grayfia, you'd punish me and I would find a way to get in that bed" He said with a nostalgic look on his face, his wife nodded at him. Issei got up and wiped the fake tears on his face, then continued._

" _Are you going to accept or do I need to bribe you?" Issei said with a half-serious tone, The Satan Lucifer looked at him thoughtfully and nodded._

" _Of course, there is nothing I want more than Rias' happiness and I know she is not going to be happy with that man as her husband for a lifetime. I am asking this last time, are you sure to do this?" Issei looked at him nodded then added._

" _I want my Specific Angelic-Queen Piece right after I get Rias from the Engagement, The same night. I trust you and Beelzebub will make things easier for both of us" Issei stated with a genuine smile on his face first time on the entire conversation. Sirzechs and Grayfia nodded at them and left with a Bright-Red magic circle that belongs to the House of Gremory._

 _After they left Issei made his way to the desk and sat to the chair, leaned and let out a yawn. Vali was watching him carefully, is he thinking to go back whatever he is doing after the whole night. She looked at her watch, it was 2 a.m. they chatted for a straight hour. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone snapped his fingers and looked at Issei, who was in front of her and looking at her with sleepy eyes._

" _It is getting late Vali, go to the bed, it is not good to your health if you don't sleep enough" She can see the worry on his eyes clearly, but it was ironic, he didn't even think of himself while saying this._

" _And what, let you here and collect you in the morning again. I am not moving anywhere before I get my answers" Issei sighed, he knew she would suspect him and nodded._

" _Okay, what do you want to know Vali?" He tiredly said with a smile on his face, every smile he gave to her was genuine and not forced, even he is stressed._

" _Why?" She asked with a cracked voice, she was tired of it. He was keeping secrets and overworking himself to a degree of non-sleeping, it pained her._

" _Why what Vali?" He asked without knowing what was coming. She buried her face in his chest and hit his chest repeatedly._

" _Why are you overworking yourself, why are you keeping secrets from me, why are you trying to do good things to someone like me, I am not even- "He silenced her and stroked her hair gently._

" _Because I love you" It was simple and easy._

" _W-what" He cupped her cheeks and looked in her very soul, his loving and caring gaze piercing her doubts and making her weak at the knees. He placed his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes._

" _I am doing these things because I love you. I may be the 6_ _th_ _strongest being but strength means nothing without a purpose. I am nothing without you, I can't bear the thought of losing you, you are the solely reason why I am living, I lost everything I had in a young age Vali, and it was devastating. I was filled with rage and sorrow, if Azazel hadn't found me in that day on the forest, I would have completely lost my mind. Even after Azazel got me into Grigori I hadn't changed, I was trying to get more powerful for something I can't achieve in that condition, because I hadn't had a goal after defeating Rizevim. I am eternally grateful to Azazel, because he really made me to come to my senses. I was originally planning to serve as Agent of Grigori after I defeat Rizevim, but then I met with you and you destroyed my purpose and created anew. Around you I feel calm and refreshed, like nothing could bother me whenever I am with you. So, Vali can you understand why I am working really hard, I want to protect you. Vali, you don't know what is going on behind the shadows, new alliances are made and new foes are rising to power, I and Azazel were monitoring them for a long time and they are getting prepared. A huge war in the Supernatural is going to happen, and I don't want to be weak to protect my family. How I can look Aunt Hinami's and Uncle Ren's eyes if they heard I wasn't strong enough to protect you?" He asked with his signature smile on his face._

 _He heard Vali's sobbing onto his shoulder and got up, while carrying her bridal style. When they arrived their room, he placed Vali onto the bed while wiping her tears and kissed her forehead then he got up, only to be stopped by Vali, who caught his wrist and looking at him confusingly._

" _Where are you going, don't tell me you are going to continue what are you doing in the Lab" He sheepishly scratched behind his head and replied._

" _Well… don't you remember you forbid me from this bed for a week?" She looked him and giggled, she used her strength and pulled him from his wrist and pinned him to the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder._

" _I don't remember saying such a thing, I am sure you misheard what I said, I said I am forbidding you to got out from this bed for a week" He looked at her and a light bulb appeared above his head._

" _Hey Vali"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _I thought something only you can do, want to hear?" The silver haired beauty looked the boy next to her and nodded._

" _Can you cocoon me with your fluffy, soft and unbelievably smooth wings while we sleep?" He childishly asked with an uncharacteristic voice, she giggled and unfurled her wings again and commanded them to wrap Issei, when she finished with her work she felt Issei was stroking her wing's feathers carefully, not wanting to hurt her. When she turned towards him he captured her lips in a quick kiss, when they parted both were exhausted and felt the need of O2, she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered._

" _Good Night my Ise" She emphasized 'my Ise' part, he smiled and closed his eyes._

" _Good Night my Queen"_

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

She smiled upon remembering what happened after that night, she really didn't let him work on his research for an entire week saying she needed him right beside her, she poked his cheek in an attempt to wake him up from his slumber, today was Monday and they had school and damn, it was a good sunny day. He groaned and opened his eyes and caught the sight of Vali staring at him, he smiled and closed his eyes again in an attempt to sleep again, only to be poked again. He opened his eyes and yawned, then he rubbed his eyes and looked at Vali again, who was giggling. He looked at his phone and saw time was 6 a.m. deciding it was still early he thought something naughty and turned to face with Vali.

"Good morning, Sleep well?" Vali asked with her own smile, needlessly to say he became addicted her bright smile, it was so strong but kind and gentle, made him forget everything he has in his mind and stare at her like she was a goddess, deciding it was enough he left his thoughts and looked at her.

"It was one of the best I had in a while, thanks to you." He smiled.

"What we are doing today, besides going school" Vali said with a thinking face and a hand on her chin, Issei decided it was time and pinned her to the bed, he was on top of her and held her wrists on his left hand.

"You are a little forward today eh, Ise?" Vali said with a seductive smile, but his intention wasn't claiming her here and now.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about Vali, I just want to have a little fun" With that he began to tickle her, she, at first, began to giggle but that blown into a full laugh. He was smirking, who knew a semi-goddess's vulnerable point was tickling.

"Ha... Ah… Hah… Hah…. S-stop it I ...Haaah… Issei "She closed her eyes and resumed laughing, Issei's grin widened as he tickled faster and made sure he was hitting the right spots.

"Who knew daughter of a seraph likes to be tickled by a Devil, Lucifer no less"

"D-don't Say it like that, I-It's embarrassing "He resumed his assault and her eyes watered from laughing. He quickly wiped her tears before they get out and continued.

"Haaaaaaa…. Ah... I'm feel Ha… I am going to Ha... Ha... die, stop" Vali managed to stutter a few things, deciding it was enough he stopped and looked at her with a big grin on his face. Then it turned into a smile and he rested his head on the pillow.

"You know, I am still shocked about the fact I am in-love with a goddess" He said like she was something else compared to him and his smile turned into a sad one. Vali noticed but remained silent, she smiled and brought his head on her shoulder, hugging him effectively.

"I don't know it is necessary to say but, you are not in-love with a goddess. She is in with you" Vali said in a tone that melt his doubts, he silently and weakly nodded and buried his face on her shoulder.

 _ **-Flashback Start-**_

 _Issei and Vali were returning from their date, they weren't going back to their home, Vali remembered Azazel's words and they were going to Vali's parents house, and she was anxious for some reason she didn't understand, what was she going to do when her father answered her questions? Issei saw her discomfort and held her left hand in his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Vali turned to him and saw he was also like her, anxious and uneasy. She realized his hands were wet a bit, he probably sweated from the anxiousness. She gave him a smile, like saying that everything is going to be fine with one smile, and she made him smile too._

" _Hey Vali"_

" _Yes"_

" _Are you - "She cut what he was saying._

" _Worried and Anxious? A bit actually. I don't have to but I don't know what is going on and it makes me wonder, what they hide from me for 17 years and how come Azazel knows what is going on" He chuckled lightly and tightened his grip on her hand._

" _We are talking about Azazel, he probably made your father drunk and Uncle Ren slipped one of those nights" She giggled, she clearly remembers what happens when their fathers got drunk. Hell, even one time Her father said he wants Issei as his son-in-law and Azazel didn't let it go for almost a year, embarrassing the dark-silver haired boy further._

" _Your father corrupted mine's, my papa wasn't even someone who drinks until he met with your father" She teasingly said and hit his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow and smirked understanding what she was trying to do._

" _Ooh, says the daughter who wants to make neighbor's child her pet and hug them until they die" He said it with a mischievous smile, her face turned to crimson and she steamed out of her ears._

" _I-It's not funny" She pouted and folded her arms under her chest, looking away from him. He laughed and in a second, he picked her up bridal style. She became embarrassed and freaked out._

" _W-wha" He picked up the pace and started running. She didn't understand what was going on and felt warm on his arms, when she looked at him she found he was smiling, his hair was dancing with the wind._

" _You were so slow and I want to get there as soon as possible, I have work to do and Plus, I found you look cute when you are flustered, Vali-chan." He said with a smile, embarrassed the silver haired maiden more. She heard the other people were talking about them._

" _They are talking about us" She whispered but he shrugged and widened his smile if that is possible._

" _Are they? I can't hear them. Even if they let them be, I am sure they are either jealous of you or me" She was so sure he was acting but she let him be and closed her eyes snuggling onto his strong but gentle touching arms. Soon they stopped and she reopened her eyes, they were in front of a park, one that she recognized. That park was the one they played together when they were child._

" _It is sure nostalgic, isn't it Vali-chan" She felt her memories reappear and nodded, she felt happy to come here with Issei again. She pointed the forest, which was 100 meters far from their place._

" _Do you remember what happened there 9 years ago, Ise" She said with a bright smile but he decided to play with her a bit._

" _What happened? My mind is a bit fuzzy. Can you tell me what happened in that forest 9 years ago?" He asked with a confused face, she looked at him incredulously and nodded._

" _I was confessed by a dark-silver haired boy, but I rejected him saying that I have nothing to do with losers like him. You had to see the look on his face when I said that, he left there crying" She said with a fake-frown on her face._

" _You are so cruel, you know that, even if you are going to reject him say that in a polite manner. I am disappointed Vali-chan" He said it with a fake-discomfort on his face, but inside he was laughing his ass._

' _ **[Issei, I don't like to be a killjoy but we don't have enough time to chat, you still need to go to Azazel and extract a bit holy energy from him for that Sword]'**_ _Ddraig reminded him, Sekiryuutei nodded mentally and returned to the Hakuryuukou, who was enjoying the warmth of her lover._

" _Come on Vali, we still need to go to your house" With that he began to sprint, but this time Vali didn't freak out and remained silent. After a couple of minutes, they arrived Vali's house, it was still the same he remembered. He placed Vali on her feet and looked at her, she wasn't anxious anymore, he looked at her one last time and pressed the doorbell, then a woman in her early forties opened the door, the woman had White hair and Green eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress, her hair was reaching to her waist, unlike her daughter, whom hair was reaching to her knees in normal situations. They immediately recognized the woman, it was Vali's mother and Issei's Aunt Hinami. She smiled brightly at them, Vali literally leaped at the Green-eyed woman._

" _Mama!" She exclaimed happily while hugging the woman tightly, Hinami wrapped her hands around his daughter's waist. Then she glanced at Issei, who was observing the whole action with a sad smile on his face but shook it off._

" _Ah Issei, are you not happy to see your mother-in-law?" Hinami asked with a teasing smile, Issei felt his cheeks burning and furiously shook his head, earning a giggle from the old woman._

" _Why don't you two come inside, Ren is here too" She happily exclaimed, while Vali was dragged Issei inside. They spotted the brown-haired man was sitting on the living room with a newspaper on his hands while sipping his tea, Ren immediately broke a happy smile on his face as soon as he spotted the couple on the room. Vali tackled her father to the ground, gaining a laughter from the old man. Ren patted his daughter's back and they got up. Issei bowed in front of the old man as a sign of respect, Ren put his hand on Issei's shoulder, making the younger man look up._

" _There is no need to be so formal Issei, feel yourself at your home. It is partially yours after all" The brown-haired angel smirked. Issei lost his cool after so much teasing and exhaled deeply, today was gonna be a long day._

" _I am preparing tea, it looks like you are here to discuss something important" Hinami said, making the younger duo nod. When she got into Kitchen Vali began._

" _Dad, I am here to get answers. I hope you are prepared" Vali said with a serious voice. The older man raised an eyebrow and nodded._

" _Let me guess, that old man or Albion said something about me and you are here" He said so suddenly and that made Vali blink and nod. Issei was curious about what they were talking about. Ren inhaled and begun._

" _My dear, do you know who the Scourge of God is?" Vali nodded._

" _Attila, was it? He is the one who wiped the Romanian empires army and the one who invaded Rome and made Pope, Leo the First, beg to not invade Italy. What about him?" Vali was confused, why her father asked about things like that. Ren shook his head and got up from his seat._

" _This is true for human's world, but in Heaven Scourge of God is someone different, someone who can't fall, someone who won't hesitate to claim a life for his god, someone who deemed as a failure, the only angel can have conversation with God from the Bible directly besides 4 Great Seraphs. The only being on the Heavens who has endless bloodlust." Ren said with a nostalgic look on his face, and that only confused her._

" _There is an Angel with inability to fall besides you and me?" The Brown-Haired angel facepalmed, his daughter can be a dummy sometimes._

" _No, no. There aren't any angels who can't fall besides us" He decided showing would be more effective and transformed into his true form. When the light went down, there was Ren Hyoudou, but with a way different look. His hair changed blonde from brown, his eyes remained the same Hazel. His face lost all of the wrinkle comes from the old age. He was younger and radiating a very powerful aura, Issei started to have difficulties on breathing and raised his own powers instinctly to protect himself from the Angel. He had 12 wings, 8 of them were golden and the rest of them were still silver with dark dots on them. On his back there was a Golden Ultra Greatsword, like him it was emitting a dangerously high holy aura. Ren reopened his eyes and looked directly at Issei, with bloodlust on his eyes. He reached his back to draw his sword and exorcise the demon right here, only to be stopped by Vali, who had a serious look on his eyes._

" _What are you trying to do Dad, are you going to Exorcise Issei?" Ren snapped out of his trance and locked his powers once again and casted a look on Issei. Who was shocked about the power he saw and had a challenging look on his face. Even if he was one of the strongest beings, he can clearly say Ren has a terrifying amount of Holy power, enough to Exorcise him if he can defeat Issei on a deathmatch, which is itself a very hard task to do._

" _I am sorry Issei, this side of me something I can't control. I hope you can forgive me" Ren said in an apologetic voice, Issei shook his head and looked at Vali._

" _Dad, is your real name is Ren?" Ren shook his head._

" _My real name is Renault, The Scourge of God. I am one of the 5 spawns of God along with the 4 Great Seraphs but unlike them I am semi-god and I am also a seraph, I inherited some of the divine powers of God" Vali and Issei were shocked, he was a half-god. Vali shook her head and asked the next question._

" _Then why did they consider you as a failure?" Vali couldn't understand, why did they call him as a failure, why he was on the earth in first place._

" _It is a very long story my dear and we don't have enough time, but not everyone was happy about my situation, think about it. I was the third strongest being in the heaven, and I couldn't fall add it the fact I have very high bloodlust. They feared I would go out of control someday, even in the Great War they didn't trust me and sent me to the death missions, hoping I could die and they would get rid of me. It is fear and jealousy my little Angel, I even managed to fight Stalemate with Albion albeit he was injured and couldn't use his full power. Even If they are angels, they felt jealousy. I was the only angel who can speak with the God himself with a Unique way. After the Great War, God was extremely exhausted and went into a deep slumber, they used the situation at their advantage and casted me away from the Heaven, but he is still controlling the Heaven I think" Renault said with a fake-curious voice, he couldn't tell them God died with the 4 Yondai Maou. Issei decided to ask a question._

" _So, Uncle Ren, you are a part-god. Does that mean Vali is a semi-goddess?" At this question Vali looked at her father, who had a smile on his face._

" _Yes, Vali is %50 Angel and %50 Human. She gained her Longinus from her human side and being a descendant of me, she is able to tap my powers, and some of my powers are directly comes from the God from the Bible. She is %25 goddess, and her potential is much stronger than mines. I am already at my peak but I have thousand years of experience, with enough training she can become one of the strongest beings and surpassing you Issei" Issei nodded but inside he was upset, not about the fact she was a goddess or she is going to surpass him, it was something else. Vali looked at her father and asked her next question._

" _Am I going to have golden wings like you dad?" She asked curiously, her father nodded and closed the gap between them._

" _You already have a pair Vali" Vali was going to ask how then her father put his index finger on her forehead and focused his powers, effectively breaking the seal he put on her when she born. A pair of golden wings spurted from her back, then another pair of golden wings come out, but they were Divine Dividing's energy wings, the metal part of Divine Dividing was golden but the feather part was still blue. Issei and Vali looked at awe at the new sight._

" _Albion, what is this?" Vali asked the White Dragon, who was wide awake after what happened._

" _ **[Sacred Gears evolves by the host's condition; do you remember what happened to Issei's pawn. His Longinus evolved into a sub-species one, this situation is exactly same but your Longinus isn't evolved yet, it is only a change in look. Oh, it is good to see you again Renault]"**_ _Albion explained and greeted his other rival who could fight stalemate with him, there are a few beings he couldn't obliterate and the brown-haired Angel was one of them._ __

" _Same here Albion, I am sure Vali is going to be a great host to you" Renault said with a smile, Albion laughed and replied._

" _ **[I am also sure about that, but I would prefer if she wasn't in love with her Rival. I am one hundred percent sure she would obliterate Issei like it was the easiest thing to do]"**_ _After Albion said that A Crimson Gauntlet with black strings formed on Issei's left hand._

" _ **[I wouldn't be so sure if I were you Albion, my host already mastered Boosted Gear. He even made Boosted Gear into a Sub-Species Longinus and he is currently mastering your little Divine Dividing. No matter how hard she tries, she couldn't reach to his level. He is already 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **strongest being, and grows stronger each day, not like your host who is laid back]"**_ _Ddraig stated strongly, Issei was so sure Ddraig was smirking after he said that. Ren raised an Eyebrow at the little Divine Dividing part._

" _What did Sekiryuutei meant with mastering Divine Dividing?" Issei hit Boosted Gear with his Right arm, earning an 'Ouch' from the Red Dragon Emperor and Scratched behind his head._

" _I um… I am able to use Albion's signature powers" He sheepishly said, The Seraph's curiosity got bigger and asked again._

" _Can you explain how?" Issei sighed and walked towards Ren and Activated Divine Booster._

" _ **[4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Liberation: Divine Booster Activate]"**_ _Ddraig's voice boomed through the house, and Issei enveloped by a Red light, when the light died down. Renault spotted something different on Issei, His Gauntlet covered his entire arm and made a jewel on his heart, but it wasn't the biggest deal. On Issei's back there was one pair of energy wings, it was exactly the same with Divine Dividing, but the metal part was Crimson and feathers were Jade, he tapped Ren's shoulder._

" _ **[Divide]"**_ _The seraph felt weak all of a sudden, but it wasn't normal, he only felt like that when he was against Albion in Great War. He clearly understood what he meant by using Albion's powers. He nodded at Issei and sat again._

" _ **[Transfer]"**_ _The Seraph felt his lost power coming back to him, Issei dismissed Divine Booster and began to breathe deeply, soon he collapsed at his knees._

" _Issei! Are you okay?" Vali had a worried look on her face, when she tried to reach at him he shook his head and got up, while wiping the sweat on his face._

" _I thought you can hold this mode for 20 minutes" Issei nodded and continued._

" _I can, activating doesn't cost anything and I won't feel strain for 20 minutes, but deactivating costs too much, when the whole strength leaves me in a moment it makes me exhausted, this is why I am continuing to practice in this mode, if I can avoid the exhaustion I will finally master the power of Heavenly Dragons" She can see the determination on his eyes and nodded. Issei remembered something and opened his mouth._

" _Vali, I want to speak with Uncle Ren personally, can you go and help Aunt Hinami?" She looked at him suspiciously but nodded and exited the room, Issei shakily walked and sat into the couch across the table, he was looking at Renault in the eyes. Issei's eyes soon locked in his lap, he was still shaking._

" _Why did you want to talk with me Issei, is it about my daughter?" The Seraph said with curiosity in his voice, Issei weakly nodded and begun._

" _Am I worthy?" He quietly said, not looking the old man in the eyes, he stopped shaking. Renault didn't understand what he was implying._

" _Can you repeat what were you saying Issei?" The Silver-Haired boy nodded._

" _Am I worthy enough?" There was doubt in his voice, Brown-haired Seraph understood what he was trying to say._

" _Are you trying to say you are not worthy for Valiana?" Issei nodded and continued._

" _Everytime I think about that my insecurity rises, she is an Angel, a creation of god, something I can't ever thought of being, unlike me she has a bright childhood, unlike me she has a family, unlike me she is looking at her future brightly. I thought she was being with me because she pities me and I am still thinking like that. And now I learnt she is semi-goddess. I don't know what you are thinking about me Uncle Ren, but I don't think I am worthy enough for being with her, yes, I may be strong. But I don't think I can make her happy actually" He stressfully said while bowing. He looked the old man in front of him, who was shaking his head and a smile on his face. He got up and put his hand in Issei's shoulder, Issei looked to the man in front of him._

" _Issei, do you know what Vali was doing before you and Azazel came here 12 years ago?" Issei blinked and shook his head, The Seraph made him sit and got back to his seat._

" _Issei, before you come with Azazel in the first place. My daughter was so upset and depressed, she couldn't make any friends. Because of the strange aura she had around her, Now, I believe this was because of Albion's dragon aura made everybody fear from her, because I locked her divine powers, only leaving amount of she can protect herself. I couldn't find the reason why everybody was afraid of her, you know normally she had to become a human magnet because of her angelic aura around her. Do you know when she first smiled Issei, the first time she actually smiled was the time you asked her to become her friend. You made her realize she wasn't something inhuman, she was only a child. Do you know what she did to me when I said her to stop befriending with you because you were a devil. She didn't talk with me for a week, saying that she doesn't need a father who doesn't want his child's happiness. She eventually made me give a chance to you, and I am happy that she made. You may not know but me and Azazel were resumed our drinking night's even after you left for training. Azazel told me everything about you, like who you are, how he found you, who is your real father, and why you decided to leave for training. Me and your biological father knew ourselves from the Great War, I am sure he was the only devil I couldn't exorcise. The True Morning Star, he really deserved that nickname. So, my child, you may have insecurities, everybody has. You may think you are not worthy, but I don't think you are not worthy, even if you are not worthy than no one is worthy to be with my daughter. I don't mind you are a devil Issei, in fact I am happy that my daughter has nothing to do with that backstabbing bastards. Devils may be our enemies, but they were at least fair on battle." The Hazel-Eyed Seraph finished his speech, he spat the last part with venom in his voice. Issei was shocked but smiled and nodded. He bowed the man in front of him._

" _I am sorry for doubting myself Uncle, I promise I won't let you down and I will make her Happy as possible" Issei said with a genuine smile, Then Vali burst into the room, with an angry look on her face, tears streaming down on her pale cheeks. She was shaking from the anger._

" _Issei Lucifer, what did I said to you and what are you doing. Didn't I said to you doubting yourself is forbidden. I hate you, I really hate you" Issei quickly went to her side and buried her face in his chest, letting her cry her heart out. She cursed him while hitting his chest repeatedly, when she stopped she looked at Issei's face, he was smiling at her._

" _I hate you, but I can't stay mad at you, at least not when you have that stupid smile on your face" He chuckled and Hinami got inside._

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

She looked at her phone and saw it was 6:45, She shook Issei, who got up and checked his watch and saw the time. He quickly got up and offered a hand at the silver haired maiden.

"We do have enough time to bath, how about coming to the bath with me m'lady" She blushed at the milady part and nodded.

The bath went eventless today as well, with Vali washing Issei's back with her Breasts, much to his joy. They quickly wore their Kuoh academy uniform and went to the kitchen and saw the swordsman duo waiting them here, with Kirin cooking their breakfast and Akame making their bento's. They made a schedule, everyone going to school was making bento's and breakfast's each day, today was Akame's and Kirin's turn. They quickly finished their breakfast, Issei looked at his watch, they had 20 minutes before the school starts, Kirin offered Akame a hand and they got out the building together, Issei did the same and caught them.

"Kirin, how is your training going?" The Black-haired boy looked at his master.

"It is okay I think, I still can't spar with Akame but I can force Arthur-san to use his %15" Issei nodded and locked arms with Vali, Akame did the same with Kirin. After a while Akame whispered something to Kirin's left ear, he blushed but nodded, Kirin stopped and knelt, Akame adjusted her skirt and Kirin lifted her over his shoulders. He shot a look at Issei and smirked.

"See ya at School" with that Kirin sprinted from here.

 **Line Break**

Issei and Vali were on their class, waiting for bell to ring. Issei glanced at Kirin, who gave up and tried to sleep on Class. The classes were so boring on Monday, Issei couldn't decide if it was Monday syndrome or something else, after a minute Akeno Himejima appeared like an Angel.

"Issei Kadoya, Akame Kadoya, Valiana Hyoudou and Kirin Saitou. My buchou wants to speak with you and it is urgent" They looked at the Class teacher, who nodded back. They quickly got up and sprinted from the class. They soon approached Occult Research Club's building and Issei's phone rang, he looked at the name and his eyes widened.

"Excuse me, it is someone I can't ignore" They nodded and got into the building, leaving Issei with Azazel.

When they got inside they spotted Rias, the Crimson-haired Ruin princess, sitting on her desk with an unpleasant smile on her face. Her face brightened when she saw them and it turned into a frown when she noted Issei wasn't there. Koneko was sitting on the sofa with a sweet bag on her petite hands her face was devoid from any emotion, Kiba was right beside the white-haired girl with a smile on his face.

"Where is Issei-kun?" Vali took a step forward and replied.

"He is currently outside, speaking with someone important on the phone, don't worry he'll come" Rias let out a relaxed sigh and closed her eyes. Kirin and Akame looked at each other and nodded, Kirin took a step forward and asked their question.

"I don't want to be rude Rias-san, but can you, at least, say why did you call us here" Rias opened her eyes and nodded with a smile on her face.

"Say, Saitou-kun. Do you know who is Riser Phenex" They shook their head, when Rias reopened her mouth a pillar of flame erupted from the ground.

"Phenex" The Petite girl stated emotionlessly, then a tall and handsome young man appeared from the place where the fire was, he had short blonde hair and dark-blue eyes. He was wearing a burgundy blazer with matching pants and black dress shoes, He had a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned, giving a slight view to his chest.

"Ah, it is been a while since I came into human's world" He smirked upon seeing the Crimson-Haired girl.

"My lovely Rias, I came to see you" Then he glanced at the Silver-Haired Maiden, and he made a lecherous face.

"My my, who is this Rias. Is she a new servant of yours, I can't wait to have fun with her after we married" He closed the gap between him and the Hakuryuukou, and reached his hand, only to see it was gone. When he looked in front of him he spotted 1 blade to his neck and one to his heart. The Violet-eyed boy was eagerly waiting the Blonde man to make a move, his blade was emitting a high holy aura and he was pressing his blade to his neck. The other one was the Red-eyed killer, she was pointing her blade at his heart, her eyes turned into a predator's one.

"Who are you, and what are you trying to do the Riser Phenex!" He raised his voice, and saw the blade was very close to cut his throat.

"I am Kirin Saitou, wielder of Incinerate Anthem. The Pawn of Issei Kadoya, and the woman you are trying to reach is Valiana Hyoudou, my best friend and my queen. I won't hesitate to take a life for my queen's sake" Black-haired boy said with a cold voice. Then the Red-eyed beauty spoke.

"I am Akame Kadoya, sister to Issei Kadoya, and Knight of Issei Kadoya. Take one more step and I will show you why Murasame has the deadliest poison ever created" Her blade was emitting a demonic aura unlike her partner's. Riser Phenex was pissed, who was this Issei Kadoya.

"Who is this Issei Kadoya, I don't remember Kadoya as a devil family, I am sure he is one of the extra demons and alone that makes me more powerful than him, because I carry the original blood." Riser Phenex said with a smug smile. Akeno Himejima giggled.

"I won't be sure if I were you Riser-Sama. After all he isn't a Kadoya, is he Vali-chan" Akeno said with a smile on her face. Then someone knocked the door and got inside, it was a young man, He had Dark-silver hair and his eyes were closed. He was smiling.

"I am sorry Rias-san, I had to answer that phone call" Then he opened his eyes and caught the sight of Riser Phenex and the Swordsman duo. He blinked and tried to process what he was seeing. His face adopted a serious look.

"Akame, Kirin. What happened here" His voice was dead serious, Kirin began.

"This man 'tried' to touch our queen Issei-san" Then Akame Continued.

"I am sure he needs a lesson Issei-kun" She said it with a smile on his face. Issei smiled, but that smile was one that promised a lot of pain.

"Is that so, Then I can say you are someone who has a death-wish or a Phenex maybe" Riser was fuming angrily.

"Who are you, and are you insane, killing me is impossible little boy" Issei chuckled darkly.

"Oh, I am Issei but my last name is not needed. They call me Death's Incarnation on Grigori"


	11. End of the First Arc

**Hello, I am here Again. Of Course, with another chapter of AoS and PoD, I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR OTHER CHARACTERS FROM ANIMES, I ONLY OWN MY OCs.**

 **1-) Before we begin I want to say something, I started to work part-time on a Restaurant, I'll try to update every week. But I am not sure if I can ever start to betrayal story, sorry.**

 **Chapter 10-) Rating Game**

Tension filled the room as the High-class devils glared each other, Issei was hardly containing himself from obliterating the man in front of him, the swordsman duo was waiting Riser to make a move. They were still deciding to press or not. Riser changed his glare from Issei to Vali, examining her body. Issei wasn't dumb, he saw the gaze fried chicken giving to her, Issei lost the last bit of control he had. His irises changed to a reptilian's and made a sadistic smile on his face.

"Akame, Kirin. Can you move a bit right, the almighty Riser is uncomfortable as it seems" the smile on his face said everything they needed. Akeno saw the look on his face and began to fantasize. Riser smirked, thinking he was really the dominant one in the room.

"Your queen is beautiful, what about giving her to me, from the looks of her. She can be a quite good bishop to me" Riser moved his hand to capture her chin, Issei was faster. He quickly moved in front of Vali and caught the Phenex' hand before it reach to Vali.

"Do Not Touch My Queen" He seriously and furiously said and tightened his grip on Riser's hand. The Blonde-Haired man tried to escape but it was no use, Issei punched the Phenex' abdomen with his left hand and sent him flying. Issei still had the look on his face and prepared his signature attack, Dragon Shot, then a Gremory crest appeared and Grayfia stepped out from it, when she saw the situation she quickly got in front of Issei and stopped him.

"I can't let you Issei-Sama and Riser-Sama, can you stop bothering Lucifer-Sama's queen-to-be." The Maid sternly said with a look on his face, Issei only sighed and sat to the couch, which was across the other one, Vali sit with him with an unpleasant look on her face. Riser's eyes widened.

"Lucifer?! That weakling can't be a- "Before he finishes his sentence the mighty Riser spotted 3 blades to his neck, one from the Red Eyed beauty, one from The Holy-Knight. One from Dark-Silver haired boy, who's eyebrow twitching crazily.

"Insult my master one more time, Even the Strongest queen can't save you from my wrath" The Onyx haired boy said angrily, over the time he become a real knight to Issei, not letting anyone to insult or threat him.

"Lucifer-Sama, I am sorry for Riser-Sama's actions" The Strongest queen apologized on Phenex' behalf to the Prince of Underworld, Issei sighed and sheathed his blade and sat to the couch across the one from the table. Vali quickly came to his side and snuggled into his embrace. Kirin and Akame made their way behind the couch their King and Queen sitting. Their blades were still on their hands, waiting the fried chicken's next move. Akame leaned to Issei's ear.

"Why didn't you let me and Kirin execute that little chicken here"

"We are going to wait Akame, we still need him alive. But if he tries another move at Vali, I don't think even Grayfia can stop me before turning him into ash. Your king will unleash everything he has. Do you really think I am going to let him escape, he can't, no one can't if they 'tried' to touch _my_ queen" Sekiryuutei said, Akame's eyes widened, she didn't see him going full in 4 years besides travelling with him. Kirin didn't understand what he meant. He leaned Akame's right ear.

"Akame-chan, what he did meant with going full, wasn't he using his full power already" Kirin curiously said, she giggled.

"No, no. He won't use his full power Everytime, hell even he won't use his powers if it wasn't necessary. I am excited, I can't wait to see what he was hiding in those 4 years" That sentence alone made Kirin lost himself in his thoughts, The Red Eyed beauty brought him back to the real world with Kissing his left cheek. He blushed and struggled to make a sentence.

"Don't think too much about that, I am sure he'll make Fried chicken pay for his disrespect" The Violet-Eyed boy nodded at his partner. Then Someone knocked the door and 2 people got inside. One of them was a Blonde girl with Green eyes, her name was Asia Argento. They knew her from the Church Incident. The other one was a boy with Dark-Blue hair, he had silver eyes, they knew him too, he was Rias' Gremory's pawn, Kazuki Aoi, his long blue hair tied in a single braid. He was there when the Church Incident happened. When they saw the swordsman duo their eyes widened.

"W-what, why are you two here" Kazuki said while stepping in front of Asia. Kirin chuckled and replied.

"We are going to this school, don't you know" Rias' raised an eyebrow at that.

"How do you know each other?" Asia cleared her throat and replied at her king.

"Rias Onee-Sama, they were on the church at that day, without their help we would be dead" Asia politely said to her king, Rias nodded at her bishop. Kazuki glanced at the man his king was sitting with.

"Buchou, forgive my rudeness but who is this man?" The Blue-Haired boy asked with curiosity, who was this man and why he was so close his beloved King. Riser made a 'tch' sound.

"Ah, you didn't tell your servants about Riser. Rias dear, You disappointed Riser. Riser was so sure you told them about Riser, Riser's servants already know everything about you, you made Riser upset" Riser made a fake-upset face and began to play with her hair, not giving a damn about what she is thinking. The Crimson-Haired Girl was cursing him under her breath, soon Akeno Himejima appeared and gave the High-class devils Tea, including Issei, who was sitting on the couch with Vali, behind them were Kirin and Akame. Issei mentioned Akeno to sit near him, The Violet-Eyed maiden obliged happily and sat beside him. Akeno leaned towards him and whispered his ear.

"If you ever get bored from Vali, I am always here you know. My little cute sadist" Issei blushed upon hearing her words but shook his head nonetheless. He smirked and leaned towards her ear, if someone looks from outside they can clearly misunderstand as they were kissing.

"I don't think I can get bored of Vali and I am no one's cute little sadist" Akeno pouted upon hearing his response, she sighed and nodded. Issei noticed Riser's gaze towards Vali and glanced at Grayfia, who shook her head in return.

"Is Riser always like this, or he is trying to piss me off by ogling my queen" Issei said in an angry tone, if he didn't need him alive for some reason he would already obliterated him 30 times. Akeno replied in a sad tone.

"Unfortunately, yes. He is always like that, if Rias marries with him all of us will be his toys" She sighed and closed her eyes, she didn't want to become someone's toy, she wanted to live her life freely, finding herself a good boyfriend like Issei. She wanted to marry and find happiness, if her king marries with that perverted beast she has no choice but obey his orders. She was fine with Rias, because Rias always let her do whatever he wants. She brought back from her thoughts by Issei, who patted her head looked into her eyes.

"I said I would help Rias from getting out of marriage and I am someone who keeps his words, don't worry that much" Issei flashed his signature smile, she smiled upon seeing his smile and nodded. Issei, at first, was helping because he wanted to get his Specific queen Piece, but now, things got personal. He found 2 more reasons to help Rias, 1. He really wanted to teach this perverted beast a lesson. 2. He felt guilty, he wasn't dumb, he figured out who was Akeno after the first day. He felt guilty because he played an indirectly role at her mother's death. He felt his chest tightening Everytime he looked at Baraqiel and he still feels guilty, even though The Lightning of God says he didn't do anything, he couldn't forgive himself. He thought giving her freedom was enough for redeeming himself. Issei blinked and returned to the living world. Grayfia coughed, effectively gaining all of the devil's attention.

"His name is Riser Phenex, he is the third child of Phenex house and fiancée of Rias Gremory, he come here to discuss the marriage between him and Ojou-sama" Grayfia politely said, when she finished Dark-Blue haired boy and Blonde-haired girl's eyes widened. Kazuki immediately interjected.

"But why, isn't she an heiress, why she didn't have the right to choose who she is going to marry, herself?" Kazuki didn't understand, why she had to marry someone she doesn't love and know, Issei sighed and replied.

"It is about the devil's extinction, in the time of Great war and Devil's Civil War, half of the houses went extinct. They are trying to stop the race going extinct by marrying heirs and heiresses, like Rias _Gremory_ and Riser _Phenex'_ case. I, myself, am the Heir of Lucifer, but I don't have to marry with an heiress" He calmly said and closed his eyes, what he said was true, he didn't have to marry with a devil, he already had someone his mind for marrying. And even elders can't order him to do something. They fear from him, they maybe don't know he is the Strongest Sekiryuutei, but they know something, that something was he has the potentional to become the fourth super devil.

"Why do you have the right to select your own wife even if you are Heir of Lucifer, that doesn't sound fair for the others" The Silver-Eyed boy exclaimed with a glare at Issei. Issei opened his eyes and replied with his own glare.

"It has two reasons. The first one is I am not a pure-blooded devil, I am half-human, half-devil, If the marry me with a pure-blooded devil they won't have a pure-blooded child, the marriage's true purpose is having pure-blooded children. As for the second one, I have enough power to vaporize the rest of the devils, so even if they 'try' to do something at my Peerage or Vali, just let me say I can make Underworld Grigori's terrority in a year, you can say that _they_ fear from me and what I can do" Everyone except Kirin, Akame and Vali's eyes widened, even the Silver-haired Maid's. Riser looked at him differently and began his speech that contains lots of bs.

"Riser thinks you are over-confident for your own powers, you can't even try to do something at Riser, who tried to make a move to your precious queen, because you fear from him" Riser finished with a smug smile, Issei glanced at Grayfia again, who nodded this time, and he got up and smirked, that was going to be so fun if he agreed.

' _Ddraig, how many boosts we have'_ Silver-eyed boy said to his life partner.

' _ **49… and [BOOST] 50 right now, you can use JxG with that'**_ That was the thing Issei waited for, He grinned and spoke.

"Riser Phenex, I challenge you to a Rating game, right here, right now. If I win you are going to give up your right to marry with Rias Gremory, if you win, I am willing to become a slave to Phenex House along with my peerage" When he finished everyone's eyes widened and Flared his aura, shaking the ground violently. Then he added.

"Let's make things interesting shall we, I decided, I am forbidding my peerage to fight alongside with me. I will be the only one you are against, what do you say Riser, 1 vs 15, or are you a fried chicken that fears from a half-breed?" He teasingly said with a full ear to ear grin. In normal situations Riser would have accepted the challenge and they would be fighting right now, but something seemed very wrong about that boy. Riser thought he made the right decision.

"Riser doesn't want to fight with you, Riser respects your power and apologizes for the things he tried to do at your queen, because even Riser knows when to retreat Lucifer-Sama" Riser did something unexpected, he got up and bowed in front of Vali and Issei. His actions made everyone's eyes wide, they didn't think he would decline and apologize from Vali.

"Riser is very sorry for his actions, he hopes you can forgive him for what he did at you Princess of Underworld" He politely and respectively said to the Silver-Haired Maiden, Issei was sighing inside, it was the only way he knew to make Rias out from the Marriage and Riser declined this. Riser turned to the Crimson-Haired devil and Silver-Haired Maid.

"So, Rias. I think you don't want to marry with me, is that true?" The Blonde-Haired man said with a bored tone, which Rias noticed.

"Yes, I don't want to marry with someone like you" Rias said with authority on her voice, Riser nodded and made his offer.

"Then Fight with me, show me what you got Rias Gremory. I am challenging you to a Rating game, if you win I will withdraw from the marriage, but If I win you are going to be my bride. But I want to warn you, with those servants you can't win against me, because of that I am giving you 10 days to train" He finished his talk with a challenging tone. He made a portal and before jumping in he said

"Don't disappoint me Rias, I know you can beat me" When he left everyone was speechless, Riser's sudden change in behavior shocked everyone, but mostly Rias, if he was like that in the beginning she could give him a chance to make his way through her heart. An uncomfortable silence fell into the Club room, Akeno broke the silence with her giggle.

"Ufufufu, if he was like that in the beginning. I am sure Rias would marry with him, what a waste though" She resumed giggling, Then Grayfia spoke

"I shall inform both of the households, good luck Ojou-sama" Then She teleported, Vali asked a question after Grayfia left.

"Issei, about your title, is it Really Incarnation of Death?" Her question brought a sheepish smile on his face, He scratched behind his head.

"Um… No, I only said it to piss him off and accept my challenge. My real title is _Prince of Domination_. Somebody made it for me, somebody knowns as _Angel of Serenity_ " Vali's eyes widened, that was the nickname she gave him years ago and other one was the nickname he gave her. She felt happy that he still remembers every detail from their childhood. Akeno raised an eyebrow at that and smiled.

"Prince of Domination, no wonder your aura makes me to jump at you and claim you as my own. You really deserve that nickname Ise-kun, but I wonder who the Angel of Serenity is, does she have silver hair and Hazel eyes, does she have a 108 cm bust, is she known for her kindness and generosity" Vali blushed, she was embarrassed and she buried her face to Issei's warm chest, listening his heartbeat. Rias was shell shocked about Vali's bust size, even she was a devil and she was 99 and Akeno, who had Angel and Devil blood in her veins, was 103. Issei clapped his hands and gained everyone's attention.

"Okay Rias-san, do you have any place to train for 10 days?" Rias nodded and asked her question.

"I have a perfect place to train, why did you ask me something like that Issei-kun" Issei smiled.

"Well, I said I would help you to get out from that marriage, so I am going to train you. I'll bring my peerage too, I have people to train your members, especially your rook and queen" When he said Rias' eyes widened, she understood what he said, he'd bring Kuroka to teach Koneko to manipulate her Senjutsu. She glared at Issei and spoke in an angry tone.

"I am not letting you to bring HER here, she is still a criminal" Issei chuckled and replied.

"She is not a criminal, she is innocent, I can prove that, just for that one please trust me. I will show you in there she is not a criminal, I have evidences" Rias sighed, she knew he'd still bring Kuroka there, but she didn't know who was going to train Akeno specifically.

"Okay, I get it. But you said you have someone in your mind to train Akeno, care to explain?" She hoped he won't bring a Fallen Angel to train her abilities.

"Oh, no one special, I will train her and Vali personally to how to use their holy magic" Akeno giggled, she was going to like this, but Kazuki had something in his mind and decided to ask it.

"Forgive my rudeness but, how can you teach them how to use their holy magic properly if you are a devil, if I remember devils can't use holy magic" Issei chuckled and formed a light spear on his right hand, it was dark and gave a holy aura that made every devil in the room shiver. Everyone was shocked what Issei made, even Vali, she didn't know he could use holy magic.

"Not everyone knows, but Lucifer was part-fallen Angel. He fell from the grace and became a fallen angel, then he made himself Devil and he became a Maou because of the power he possessed, he could use holy magic and demonic magic, of course that was tearing him apart. The same thing can be said to me, I have fallen and devil blood along with Human blood in my veins, Lucifer Bloodline is very unique about powers, we can control darkness, light, and shadows.

But it has very downsides, we can't live long like normal devils, my grandfather is an excuse. He got rid of Fallen blood and made himself a full-blooded devil with experiments and he greatly increased his life-span. But I am not that lucky nor I want to be, I lived in Grigori for 8 years, with the Help of Cadres I managed to control my powers. I can manipulate light, darkness and shadow without a hitch. But it hit me very hard, normally I had 5000 years to live, the normal amount members of Lucifer house have, now I have only 1000 years.

My father was like me, he could manipulate light and darkness, but only ones in the House Lucifer can manipulate shadows is me and my sister" He then got up and unfurled his wings, normally when he did that he'd have 4 pair of devil wings but now he had 1 pair of Angel wings, they were dark as Azazel's, he had a broken Halo above his head, like wings it was dark and it had a very faint glow.

"You probably don't know how hard with living with that wings and that thing above my head, they are attached me like a curse, a curse that follows me to the very end" He said it in a grim voice, he furled his wings and smiled.

"Until then Rias, take care and don't forget to send me a message about the place we are going to train" When they left everyone was speechless and shocked, but mostly Akeno. She found herself a soulmate and that soulmate was already taken by Vali, she swore no matter what she was going to make her place in his heart.

When they got out from the ORC building Kirin had something bothering his mind, Issei himself said his sister can manipulate shadows but he knew Akame wasn't someone from Lucifer household, was she. Then who was his 'real' sister.

"Ise-san, can you tell me, did you mention Akame when you said your sister can manipulate shadows?" Issei smiled and shook his head, then explained.

"Yes, and at the same time no, as you know Akame is not my real sister, but I see her as my cute and adorable little sister. Akame can manipulate shadows, with her 2nd blade, Scarlet Midnight, you probably don't know because she never uses it, because she is trying to master her Sacred Gear and she didn't face with a worthy opponent for it" Issei let out a yawn and finished, Kirin was having a mental battle with himself, should he ask for his real sister, or not. Maybe he didn't want to talk about his sister. Soon his curious side won the mental battle and he asked and got a whack from Akame.

"If Akame isn't your biological sister, then who is it?" Issei stopped his tracks and looked down, his crimson bangs covered his eyes, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Kirin immediately felt guilty about asking.

"Her name is Sera, she is my little sister, she is like me, half-human half-devil, she always called me Onii-chan, she was sweet, kind and caring. But guess what she got for her kindness, she is brutally murdered by _Rizevim Livan Lucifer_ because of ME! at least that is what _he_ told me. If I ever found that bastard again, I swear I will make him pay for what he did to my family" He quietly began but raised his voice when he started to get angry, he wasn't angry with Kirin, he was angry with himself, if he wasn't born his family wouldn't torn apart. If he blindly followed Rizevim's orders and submitted to him his family would be still living. Kirin bowed at Issei.

"I am sorry for asking such an emotional matter" Issei patted his shoulder and made the younger man look up, he smiled and said.

"Don't worry, I am not angry or mad at you for asking" Kirin nodded at him and they continued, when they got out from the school grounds Vali remembered something Issei said during his show.

"Issei, do you really have 1000 years left to live" Her words got everyone's attention, they looked at Issei, who nodded sadly and begun.

"Yes, while all of you have eons, I currently have 980 years left to live. Like I said it is because of the clashing powers inside me and having Albion's powers add to it worsen my condition. But don't worry, I have already something on my mind for the years I lost during experiments, but nothing can be done for having Albion's power inside me, it already shredded my soul permanently" He exclaimed and sighed, Vali was tired of lecturing him and asked another question.

"Then say, what are you going to do to claim your lost years again?" She curiously said, and Issei smiled but that smile was a sign that he was going to ask her to do something.

"Nothin', I am not gonna do something to get my lost years to live. _You_ are going to fix my life-span" What he said shocked everybody present, did she had some hidden power to give people more years and if it was the thing how come he knows she had that power.

"How?" He facepalmed and explained.

"Are you learning Senjutsu and Ki manipulation from Kuroka, aren't you" She nodded and he resumed.

"Masters of Senjutsu and Ki Manipulation can fix People's shredded soul and help them to get their lost years from accidents or experiments in a 3 staged long therapy, like Kuroka or Bikou. It only works for the opposite sex, and because of that Bikou can't do anything to me. As for Kuroka, she is already doing it, but we are stuck on the second stage. If I want to fix my soul completely we must to do something I don't want to do and she wants to do" The last sentence got everyone's curiosity, Akame decided to ask it.

"What you two have to do" Issei looked away and murmured

"We have to in…. We have to intercourse" His face was red from embarrassment, like all of them. They weren't expecting something like this for curing an illness. Akame then gained a mischievous smile and leaned to him.

"Ha ha, you are saying this because you want to have sex with this helpless maiden" In normal situations Issei would blush and try to decline, but instead he smirked mischievously and said.

"Do I need to tell them what you were dreaming and talking on your sleep when we were camping on Mt. Fuji" If he remembers properly she was talking in her sleep saying things like _'Don't be so rough with me Lulu-kun'_. It was his trump card and it was working perfectly every time. She blushed furiously and shook her head violently, and her actions got her lover's attention.

"Can you at least tell me what she was saying in her sleep, I think I have the right to know Ise-san" Issei nodded and leaned towards his ear, ignoring Akame's protests, when he said what she was saying in her sleep Kirin got an atomic blush and looked at Akame, who was trying to not make eye contact with him. He shook his head and smirked.

"My My, I didn't know Aka-chan has that side, if she asked me though" After he said he received a smack to his shoulder, his attacker was Akame, she was blushing like a tomato. He was so sure she'd be chasing him with Murasame if they weren't on public. He laughed and patted her head, then Vali said.

"Come on, we still need to get home and prepare for Training with Gremory" Everyone nodded at that.

* * *

 **LINE BREAK**

It was 8 a.m. in the morning, currently Issei and His peerage were trying to reach to the Gremory Estate with Rias' peerage, Kirin had 2 big bags on his back and Akame top of it, who was swaying her feet. He wasn't even breaking a sweat, as for Issei and his peerage all of them were carrying their belongings. In Rias' peerage Koneko were carrying her and her queen's bags and Kazuki were carrying his and his kings bags, Kiba was carrying his own bag. Kazuki was looking at Kirin with disbelief, they were both pawns and they were reincarnated for a month, but when he looked at him and himself they were on different levels.

" ***pant*** How can he carry them ***pant*** and her without even getting exhausted" Kirin chuckled and speeded up, Issei replied for him.

"He is taking his training seriously and he has a hell sturdy body for a pawn plus he has lots of stamina, so don't be desperate, I am sure end of the training regime I'll make for you, you'll be on his level if you take seriously" Kazuki nodded at and continued his way.

In Issei's peerage Kuroka was delighted when she heard she was going to train Shirone for controlling her Senjutsu, Arthur was wearing his classic stoic mask, Bikou was constantly teasing Issei about finding 2 more girls for his harem, Le Fay was trying to cheer everyone, Kirin and Akame was usual but Akame had a smile on her face that she wasn't letting him to escape from the hell wrath she is going to unleash upon him. Vali had a lot of thoughts in her mind and had a troubled look on her face. Her boyfriend saw that and tried to bring her back from her thoughts by petting her head. When she looked at Issei she saw he was giving her his usual smile and he made her smile too.

"Anxious and worried as always huh Vali" She let out a tired sigh and nodded, she wasn't tired of training, she was willing to do everything to protect Issei from harm, but she had a feeling that Issei was hiding something big from her.

' _Ne Albion'_ The White Dragon Emperor groaned and replied.

' _ **Yes, little Angel, do you need something'**_

' _Thanks Albion, but I don't need anything for now, I only wanted to speak with you'_ Albion was living inside of her head and he could read her thoughts, she was worried sick about Issei.

' _ **Anytime little Angel'**_ Vali inhaled deeply and begun.

' _Albion, I have a feeling that Issei is hiding something very big from us, I can feel he is having negative thoughts recently and they are not fear or anger towards someone, he is worried about something and that bothers me too, do you know what happened to make Issei that stressed'_ Albion sighed, he wished he had an answer for her, but unfortunately, he couldn't say anything to her, maybe he could try to speak with his rival and make him spill.

' _ **I don't know Vali, But I'll try to contact with Ddraig and learn what is going on'**_ Vali smiled, Albion was such a great partner to be with.

' _Thank you, Albion'_ Albion tried to contact with Ddraig through their special link, when he succeeded he shouted.

' _ **Oi, Welsh Lizard, are you here'**_ Ddraig grunted, he wasn't going to like that conversation.

' _ **Yea Yea, I am here, what do you want White Lizzy'**_ A vein popped on Albion's forehead and shouted.

' _ **WHAT DID YOU SAY'**_ Ddraig sighed and tried to end the conversation between them.

' _ **Albion, what do you need'**_ White Dragon Emperor sighed and replied.

' _ **My host is worried about yours, what you two are hiding'**_

' _ **They are coming back Albion'**_ Ddraig spoke in a such serious tone that made his Rival surprised.

' _ **They?'**_ Albion didn't understand what his rival was implying, Red Dragon Emperor sighed tiredly and begun.

' _ **Don't you remember them from Great War, The beasts are coming back Albion and the only one's that bring them to their places is our hosts, Your host is too weak for that and my host is not ready right now, he is trying to make another Sub-Species balance breaker and we need one more power resource then we can control his ancestors powers and our signature powers, resulting in a state that more powerful from Juggernaut drive, He is burning his life span very quickly for ensuring your hosts well-being'**_ Albion was speechless, he didn't think they would come back from dead, he himself made truce with Ddraig to deal with them and afterwards God sealed them because both of them were deadly exhausted.

' _ **Are you sure?'**_

' _ **Yes, we caught a glimpse of Lars Nova's power and herself. She made a quite rampage on the Greek Faction herself, I am sure they are coming back'**_

' _ **But how, we made sure that they stayed dead'**_ The White One couldn't understand, he and Ddraig gave their life and freedom for obliterating them.

' _ **I don't know and honestly, there is no one can stop them right now, my host only can take one of them each time and I don't think he can survive after the Third one, your host has potentional but we don't have enough time'**_

' _ **What do you have in your mind, I am sure you and Issei found something to stop them'**_ Ddraig sighed.

' _ **We have a solution, but that'll cost his remaining life-span, Boosted Gear and maybe I'll perish alongside him'**_

' _ **So, you two are going down with them huh, Explain Ddraig'**_ Ddraig inhaled deeply and begun.

' _ **We thought something nearly impossible, but it can be done. Do you know what is [Release] command in Sacred Gear?'**_ _Albion's eyes widened, he knew what that command means. Ddraig resumed_

' _ **If he survives after the third one. We'll take the other three together'**_ Albion shouted.

' _ **ARE YOU OUT OF MIND YOU WELSH LIZARD, THERE IS NO WAY YOU TWO CAN TAKE OUT THREE OF THEM'**_ Red Dragon Emperor shouted.

' _ **DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT ALBION, BUT THERE IS NO ONE CAN STOP THEM, YOU KNOW THEIR POWERS AND WEAKNESSES'**_

' _ **Then Say, what are you two going to do'**_

' _ **We thought after the first three, we could take out the second three. We are currently trying to meld my powers and DNA with his, if we succeed I am sure I can take 3 of them myself. But you know [Release]'s downsides, there is no way he can survive and I don't think I can survive after the fight with them, I don't want Issei dead and forgotten, Albion'**_

' _ **I'll push Vali as much as I can, she needs to unlock Balance Breaker as soon as possible. And about melding your powers, doesn't that make you a devil/dragon hybrid?'**_

' _ **The last thing I am caring about is my pride and honor right now, and I already am a Demonic dragon, return to Vali and make whatever you can Rival'**_ Albion nodded at his rival and returned his link between him and Vali, who finished climbing the mountain and waiting for the others.

' _ **Vali, are you here'**_ Albion called to his partner.

' _Yes, I am here Albion, did you find anything?'_ She worriedly said, Albion sighed inside, she wasn't going to like what he was going to tell her.

' _ **Little Angel, we have a very big problem. I can't tell you the details right now, but you need to take your training more seriously, yours and Issei's life are going to change soon, weak ones will perish and Strong ones will rule. Me and Ddraig had some ridiculously powerful Enemies in the past, strong as ourselves, we thought they died at Great War, but it seems like they didn't. And they are out for something big, something that going to drag the world to Chaos. It is going to involve you and Issei, train hard and make Issei feel at ease'**_ Vali mentally nodded at her soul-partner, she didn't like the thought of Issei being stressed about her well-being, she can take care of herself. Soon, everyone finished climbing mountain and trying to catch their breaths, Kazuki was the most tired one in the group, Issei called.

"Go and Change your outfits and meet me at the opening in the forest, you have 30 minutes" Everyone nodded at him and they went inside the mansion to change their clothes, Issei soon found himself a good place to rest near the river, he lied down to grass and closed his eyes then waited for the time come and he didn't forget to ask Ddraig about the process.

"Ddraig, you here?" Boosted Gear formed on his hand.

" **[Yes, what do you need Issei]"** Issei sighed tiredly and said.

"I wanted to ask about melding process, how much did you changed me into a dragon, and how much I changed you into a devil"

" **[I am currently %8 devil, I can barely use your abilities and powers of Darkness, I need to be %50 devil for using your light, darkness and shadows completely, as for you. You are %35 devil %15 Fallen Angel %8 Dragon and %42 Human** , **you can use [Boost] 3 times a day, without using Boosted Gear, but you still need to be %50 Dragon for using [Penetrate] and [Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames]. Our process is going to finish in 6 months, then we can have a clear shot at them]"**

"Am I going to continue to have attacks until we finish the process"

" **[Unfortunately, yes. You still are going to have attacks for 5 months, I am surprised that you managed to hid that from Vali]"** Issei chuckled and replied.

"It is for the best Ddraig, we are not going to win this battle without sacrifices, I am ready to sacrifice myself. She eventually needs someone else than me in her life and even I didn't die in the battle, I have 4 more years, then I am no more. You and I know that" Red Dragon Emperor sighed sadly, he didn't want to lose his best host that early.

" **[Issei, I think you shouldn't give Vali false hope and lie to her, nothing we know can cure you]"** Issei let out a tired sigh and begun.

"I know, I know. We shouldn't, but when she learns I have 4 years to live she is going to curse me and hate herself for sitting idly, it is for the best Partner, they will eventually forget about me **"**

" **[You are my best and strongest host Issei, there is no way I ever forget about you, I consider you as my little brother, you know that]"** Issei smiled, he knew everyone could forget about him, even Vali, but Ddraig swore he won't forget about him and cherish his memory. Then he decided to ask a question.

"Ddraig, are we sure that there isn't anything that restore my lost life force?" Welsh Dragon silenced himself for a moment then replied.

" **[No, Issei it is the cost of having clashing powers in your veins, if it was only Me and Albion we could manage to do something, but your demonic and angelic magic are tearing you apart. I am sorry partner, but we can't do anything, your soul got shredded. Although we could manage it if it wasn't for that** _ **Incident**_ **happened a month ago.]"** Issei nodded sadly, if it weren't for Vali he was ready to die after taking out Rizevim, but he didn't want to leave her alone for eons, fueled by sadness and anger.

"Ddraig, I want to say sorry, if it wasn't for me you'd be still a pure-blooded Dragon, Sorry Partner, sorry for being so selfish" Tears threatened to leak out from Issei's blue eyes, Ddraig chuckled and replied.

" **[I don't mind at all Issei, yes being a pure-blood matters for us, but it is not important like Vampires and It gave us a chance to stand against** _ **them**_ **, I lived my entire life as a pure-blooded Dragon, I think some change can be good for me]"** What he said was true, he didn't mind being a demonic dragon and he wasn't going to blame Issei for that, he tried to get stronger for something he can't do and he gave up most of his life-force on the way, Ddraig didn't want to become a burden to the stressed boy, he still had a lot of things inside his head.

" **[You know it is ironic, Issei]"** Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Ironic?" Welsh Dragon chuckled and replied.

" **[You are the most selfless person I ever knew, to the point of sacrificing yourself for your friends, but you are a Devil. I think you are more selfless and helpful than the So-Called Angels]"** Issei understood what he was implying and chuckled.

"Yeah, that may be true" Then he closed his eyes and dismissed Boosted Gear, enjoying the feel of wind that dances around his hair, then someone sit beside him, he could clearly tell it was his pawn. He opened his eyes and Blue met with Violet, Kirin chuckled and replied.

"What Ddraig-san said was true Ise-san, do not think otherwise, you are the most selfless and best person I ever knew, you gave me a whole new life, letting me reunite with Akame-chan and giving me the honor of being your only pawn, how can I ever find a better master than you" Kirin heartfully said as he got up and gave a hand to his master, his words touched Issei's heart he accepted the hand Kirin gave to him and got up.

"Let's go, everybody is waiting for us" Issei nodded and followed his pawn.

' _ **And you were saying that everyone is going to forget about you, I am not sure about that Issei'**_ Ddraig said in an honest tone, Issei mentally nodded and smiled.

When they arrived, he spotted Rias' peerage was on their casual clothing, nothing more special. His peerage was on their normal clothes, Akame was on her normal battle suit, Kirin on his black jeans and violet shirt, Vali was wearing a white V-neck shirt that exposes her cleavage, she had a blue jean under it, Issei was wearing a black jean with a short sleeved red shirt. Issei clapped his hands and begun.

"Rias, Vali and Akeno, you three are going to train with me, Kirin your teacher is Akame as always, Arthur I need you to spar with Kiba and let him know his weaknesses, do not use your swords. Kirin and Kazuki I need you two to spar right now. Asia, Le fay is going to teach you how to use your spells properly. Koneko, before we begin our training I have something for special for you, you are not allowed to train before finishing this book" Issei said loudly and tossed a slim book named _'Experiments on Nekoshou kind, written by Heracles Naberious from the House Naberious'_ The white haired Nekoshou nodded and went Inside, Kirin and Kazuki stepped in front of their respective peerages.

"Now, can you two activate your sacred gears, I know what Kirin has, but I don't know yours Kazuki" Both of them nodded and activated, Kirin's hand made his way to his back, like he was sheathing a sword and he formed Incinerate Anthem on his hands and pointed it towards Kazuki, who had a shiver down to his spine when he felt the power sword was radiating. Kazuki closed his eyes and made a stance, soon a scythe formed on his hands, it was silvery-white scythe, **(A/N: Osiris from DMC Devil may cry)** it wasn't radiating a normal aura, but a creepy one. Issei's eyes widened in realization, he nearly knew all of the sacred gears thanks to Azazel, he grinned and said.

"Scythe of Molag Bal, Osiris. A high-class sacred gear and has potentional to become 14th Longinus if the host is strong enough. You, Kazuki, have something in your hands that can change world. This scythe feds from Blood, the more you kill the more powerful scythe becomes, but I must warn you, if you use it recklessly the scythe will change you. After a while you'll have extreme bloodlust, to the point you'll attack your friends to gain more power and I forgot to say, the scythe's feature is 10 times stronger to the ones you are close. The scythe will evolve itself if you collected enough power. Ufufufu, think Kokabiel had this, no doubt he'd be the most powerful being on the history" Everyone looked at Kazuki, who had a thoughtful expression on his face, then he shook his head and collected himself.

"I don't think I'll be that powerful, cause I don't like killing that much" Everyone laughed at his words and Kirin spoke.

"Don't hold back, because I don't think you can ever touch me or injure me" Kirin said cockily, shocking his peerage, because they never heard him using a cocky tone, when they looked at him they saw he had a stoic face. A vein popped on Kazuki's forehead and he looked at his King, who nodded back and shouted.

" **Promotion: Queen!"** Kazuki leaped at Kirin, who was waiting him to attack, leaving a trail of dust behind him. He quickly appeared in front of Kirin, Kirin gained a smirk on his face and whispered.

" **[Rise]"** Then Kazuki made a crescent strike and cut him in the half, making his upper body fly from the sheer attack, his lower body was still standing on the place. Everybody looked at the scene with horror, Akame was ready to bring out Murasame and revenge her boyfriend. Then they heard someone chuckle, Akame knew who was chuckling, it was Kirin and he was on the mid-air, looking at the scene with a smirk on his face. He lowered himself and waited for Kazuki to attack again, Kazuki slashed countless times and it was no use, Longinus user somehow made his wounds disappear in a second. Soon Kazuki found himself tired and gave up, Kirin looked at him with a smile and said.

"I think it is my turn" Black-haired boy looked at his King, who had a smile on his face.

" **Promotion: Knight** " Kirin started to speed up and prepared his blade, Kazuki readied himself for the attack but when Kirin reached to attack Kazuki with the tip of his blade, he instantly vanished, leaving white flames on his last position. Kazuki raised an eyebrow and soon he got sent to a tree by a kick from Kirin, who appeared behind him from a white flame portal and gave him a strong roundhouse Kick. Not even giving him a second, Kirin appeared right next to Kazuki and pointed Incinerate Anthem to his neck. Kazuki sighed.

"I yield" Both of them dismissed their sacred gears and Kirin gave him a hand, then their peerages approached them. Everybody was shocked about Kirin's new abilities, even Akame, who was his teacher that taught everything he learnt. Issei smirked at his pawn's show, he was showing promise.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack you jerk. What was that move, the one you did at the first, was it an illusion." Akame seriously said and glared at Kirin, who was scratching behind his head nervously. But Violet-eyed boy shook his head, completely shocking everyone present.

"No, that scythe literally pierced me, it still hurts you know. And It wasn't an illusion, it was regeneration" Issei raised an eyebrow but Rias spoke.

"Regeneration? Like Phoenix', the immortal bird" Kirin nodded and begun.

"Not like. It is exactly the same, I managed to copy one of my soul-partner's abilities, Phenex regeneration, the sacred gear command is **Rise** as you heard. In exchange of stamina, it gives me unlimited regeneration, the one Phenex family has" Everybody except Issei and Akame were speechless, Issei was thinking, who was his soul partner, he didn't think Akame has that regeneration. In case of Akame, she was proud of her boyfriend, like they called he was brilliant and unlike Issei she knew who was his soul partner. Issei decided to ask his question.

"You said you were able to copy your Soul-partner's abilities, can you explain that to me, my dear pawn" Kirin face-palmed, he forgot to tell them about _Aery_. He formed Incinerate Anthem on his left hand and begun.

"Like I said I am able to copy _her_ abilities, her name is Aery, she is a Holy Phoenix. she lives inside my sacred gear. Aery, I want you to meet with my family. Can you get up from your beauty sleep?" He politely asked to his partner, they heard a woman yawn, it was cute and elegant. Then they heard a beautiful and soft voice, Albion's heart sink when he heard the voice.

" **[Greeting Devils, I am Aery. It is nice to meet with my hosts friends, though I know his girlfriend already. It is true that he can use one of my abilities, we were working on it for a month and it works better than I imagined and Albion I can sense you, you are somewhere around, you jerk, you left me without even leaving a note. Was it too important to fight alongside with That Red Lizard against** _ **them**_ **]"** She began in a soft tone but she finished it in an angry and sad tone. Divine Dividing formed on Vali's back and Albion begun sadly.

" **[It's been a while my dear Aery, but you and I too know that my downfall wasn't because of Ddraig, and yes. There is no one besides us could stop** _ **them**_ **, God was too exhausted. How did they capture you?]"** No one except Issei knew what they were talking about **,** The Silver-haired boy was chuckling inside but also had a question.

" **[After I heard they captured and sealed you into a sacred gear, I let them seal me in Incinerate Anthem. I hoped I could ever find you, but unfortunately God from the Bible blocked me from interacting with my hosts. Anyways, that doesn't matter now, because both of our hosts are living inside the same house, I think you still have that special link between us]"** Albion didn't say anything and Vali asked a question.

"How do you two know each other?" Albion chuckled heartedly and replied.

" **[Because Little Angel, Aery here is my only mate. And Aery,** _ **they**_ **are coming back. Train your host as much as possible, we'll need your help again]"** Aery let out a gasp and shakily said.

" **[N-N-no W-way, I-I myself Burnt their dead corpses. T-there is no way they can ever come back, I don't want to lose you again Albi-kun, and we don't have Ddraig on our side anymore, this is directly suicide.]"** Albion sighed and replied.

" **[I don't know how, but they are back and living. Don't worry about Ddraig's host, I know him, he is someone we can rely ourselves. We'll fight and win again, but know that weak will perish, train him as much as possible]"** Aery nodded mentally and Issei asked his question.

"So, you are a holy phoenix, the only one of its kind. We know Kirin can control holy-white flames, but he can control hell-fire too. Is it one of your powers, and how did you break the seal God placed on you" Aery chuckled inside, she could feel Ddraig's scent on that boy and understood what Albion meant.

" **[I may be a Holy Phoenix, but I am still Phoenix. I can control Hell-Fire like Holy Fires, as for your second question. The seal was placed on** _ **Normal**_ **Incinerate Anthem, my host has a Sub-Species Longinus, So, seal doesn't affect me on this one]"** Issei nodded and back to the thinking. Kirin was thinking, who they were talking about and why Aery was that scared about them.

"Albion-san, who are they?" Everyone looked at the Energy wings behind Vali, Albion looked at Issei, who shook his head and made a silent Shh!

" **[It is classified information Kirin, but** _ **We**_ **will explain when the time comes]"** Kirin was confused but nodded, Issei clapped his hands and brought everyone's attention on himself, at that time Koneko got out from the House and went beside her sister and tugged her kimono, everyone except Kazuki were shocked, who didn't know anything about their past.

"…. I can give another chance, Nee-san" She activated her kitty tails and ears, Kuroka was hardly containing herself for not crying, she lifted Koneko and hugged her, Koneko hesitated at first but returned the hug, everyone smiled at the family reunion.

"My Shirone is back, my little cute Shirone is finally came back to me"

* * *

 **Time Skip 9 Days**

Issei was lying on his usual spot, the grass field near the river, and chatting with Ddraig, still trying to find a way to stop _them,_ he thought Kirin and Aery could help to them, he can count on him.

' _Ddraig, what about Aery, can she help on the battle with them?'_ Red Dragon Emperor waited for a moment and replied.

' _ **She helped us in the past, If Albion convince her about helping us, she will. Maybe she didn't have enough power to battle with them, but with the help of her regeneration, she was a force to be reckoned with. Now she is trapped in a Longinus, Kirin's condition is like Vali's. If we start to train them now, he could master his sacred gear, but I don't think they can ever touch them, so it is up to you.'**_

' _*Sigh* We are fucked up badly, didn't we Ddraig'_

' _ **I'm with you on that one, we don't have Dragon Faction anymore, upcoming battles are going to be very hard for us, Two versus Six. Each of them is par with you and me, each of them is capable of controlling their respective elements and add it the fact they are more experienced than you. Like you said we are really fucked up badly, did you finish modifying [Release]'**_

' _Nearly, in 2 weeks I can finish modifying it, But I don't think we can take out 3 of them at the same time'_

' _ **We don't have enough time to ready them for the battle, if we had one more year we could make Albion and Aery ready for the fight'**_

' _What about Vali's Juggernaut Drive and Kirin's Breakdown of the Beast?'_

' _ **Nope, even they remove the seal placed on them, you know they will lost their sanity and life force. We can't fight with them without using tactics, they aren't just beasts Issei. They are like me and you, they'll do whatever they can to Revive their father and Remove us, dragons, from existence'**_

' _We know I can fight with them on my Juggernaut Drive, but what about Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail I created'_

' _ **Don't make me laugh Issei, even if you have both of our powers, you can only use it for 20 minutes, after that you lose the battle. Because you'll lose your consciousness, we already tried that. For now, only focus to find that 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **power source, then we are okay for a bit'**_

' _Can we get help from the Dragon Kings?'_

' _ **We can, But Vritra is sealed, Fafnir is nowhere to seen. Yu-Long is helping Buddha, I don't think Midgardsormr help us, he is lazy af. Tiamat will help us if we can prove they are back for real. Tannin is training Dragons in Underworld, we are alone in this ride Partner'**_

' _So, our only chance is enhanced Juggernaut Drive for now, it is really bad. We don't even know when they'll start to attack us, why don't we give up'_

' _ **We can, but I know you won't, you prefer dying than seeing Vali perish at the hands of that monsters'**_ Issei chuckled for the first time in the conservation.

' _You know me too well, partner'_ Issei closed his eyes and tried to erase his thoughts for now, as he was relaxing someone lied beside him, opening his eyes he saw Akeno lying beside him, looking at him with a smile.

"Ara, what are you doing here Ise-kun?" Issei smiled, like Vali she could make him smile with her smile and she had a comforting aura like Vali.

"Thinking about things and trying to relax Akeno-san" The Black-Haired maiden raised an eyebrow and giggled afterwards.

"You are thinking too much nowadays, if something bothering you, you can tell to me, you don't need to keep that inside of yourself" Issei knew he can, but he didn't want to bother anyone with his problems.

"Nothing important, thank you for your concern Akeno-san" Akeno was upset inside but nodded.

"Hey Ise-kun"

"Hm?"

"You said we couldn't know how hard to live with that Fallen Angel wings, on Clubroom, and you also said you lived inside Grigori" Issei nodded and waited her to continue, she got up and unfurled her wings, she had 1 pair of Black, Angelic wings and a dark halo above her head, Issei's eyes widened and whispered.

"I knew it" She heard him and asked.

"What do you know Ise-kun" He realized he was caught and smiled nervously.

"I knew you were a fallen-devil hybrid, I realized it from your aura" She looked at him incredulously and giggled.

"Do you know cadres of Grigori Ise-kun?" Issei nodded and continued for her.

"I know all of the Cadres, and I know who you are Akeno-san, Akeno Himejima, daughter of Baraqiel and Shuri Himejima, Uncle Baraqiel was so desperate after the Shrine incident, he never smiled heartfully again, he needs to see you, we thought you died on the shrine incident, I didn't tell you were alive, because I wasn't sure, I thought you would blame your father for not protecting your mother and you on that day" Akeno smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am the only child of Cadre Baraqiel and Shuri Himejima, and you are right, I was mad at my father for not protecting my mother. But I knew our attackers weren't fallen angels, they were agents of Himejima clan, my father couldn't do anything and he wasn't present, if it is okay for you I want to see him someday again" Issei smiled and nodded.

"Akeno-san, can you use your father's Lightning" Akeno nodded and sent him a bolt of lightning, it hit Issei directly and he understood, this was really holy lightning that Baraqiel has, then a they heard a phone rang, Akeno put out her phone and looked at the name, it was her king.

"I am sorry Ise-kun, but I need to go and see my king" Issei nodded at her and she teleported from there.

* * *

 **Line Break**

The training finished, it was 1 hour before the rating game between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory, it unnerved Issei, with their current condition they couldn't win the game against Riser, They can't make him surrender or retire him, they needed someone with light powers, Akeno was unexperienced on her Holy-Lightning, so they couldn't win, Then an idea popped on his head, what about trading a piece with Rias for this Rating Game, it could be done, he knew Rias had a spare knight and rook, So he couldn't trade Kirin to fight with Riser and even if he traded him he couldn't beat Riser alone, He thought trading Akame, but she'd kill Riser accidentally in Rating Game, then He remembered, Arthur was using 2 Holy swords and both of them were enough to injure a Satan-class devil, he grinned inwardly and got out from couch he was sitting, Vali looked at him confusingly.

"Where are you going Issei?" Issei looked at her with a smile and replied.

"I am going to make sure Rias is going to win the game" Vali got up and linked her arm with his.

"I am coming with you, it is better than sitting here alone" Issei sighed but nodded, he didn't want Vali to involve with Devil business. They both approached Arthur's room, and Issei knocked the door, Arthur opened the door, he was on his casual clothing, his glasses were on his desk.

"How can I help you, Issei-san?" Issei smiled nervously and began.

"Arthur, I am going to ask you do something very selfish for me" Arthur forced a smile to his king, he would do everything for his king and Le Fay.

"I am ready to do whatever you say to me" He said seriously, Issei inhaled deeply and begun.

"Arthur, I want to ask you, can you forge your swords into one" Arthur looked at him confusingly, why his king asked something like that, and he nodded, he could manage to forge Caliburn and Excalibur Ruler into One, resulting in Ex-Caliburn.

"I need you to help Gremory and her peerage, so I want to trade you to Rias for a Rating Game, I can understand if you don't want to do" Arthur shook his head and smiled, he wasn't gonna deny his Kings Request.

"I said I would do everything for you, it is nothing. I can easily finish the match with Ex-Caliburn" Issei smiled happily, he was so lucky to have friends like Arthur.

"Thank you, Arthur. I owe you" Arthur made his way to his desk and got his glasses on his eyes and signaled to his king. Issei then Teleported them to the ORC.

When he arrived, he saw everyone was ready for the fight, Rias looked at him confusingly, why he was here.

"Why are you here, Ise-kun. Did you forget anything on Clubroom" Issei shook his head and smiled mischievously, Rias liked that smile.

"I am here to guarantee your victory, you still have a spare knight, don't you?" Rias was even more confused and nodded.

"I am trading Arthur to you for this match, I want him after the match Gremory" Everyone beside Lucifer Peerage was shocked, they weren't expecting something like that. Kazuki shouted.

"Hell yeah, if Arthur-san fight with us, I am sure that fried chicken has no chance to beat us" Everyone laughed at his words and Rias took out a Knight piece from his desk's drawer and they started to make the chant.

"I, Issei Lucifer, am willing to trade my Knight, Arthur Pendragon, for 1 Knight piece to Rias Gremory" Then Rias Resumed.

"I, Rias Gremory, am willing to accept the trade request He, Issei Lucifer, made. I welcome Arthur Pendragon to my Peerage" When they finished the chant, the Knight piece on Rias' hand flew towards Issei, he caught it with his left hand and put it on his pocket, he couldn't feel the link between him and Arthur anymore. Arthur bowed in front of Rias.

"I am willing to everything for you, my _temporary_ King" He politely said, making Rias smile and Vali said to Rias.

"Congratulations on your victory Rias, Arthur is capable to take all of Riser's peerage himself" Rias and her peerage's eyes widened, is he that powerful. Arthur's new queen Asked.

"He doesn't feel that powerful" Arthur chuckled, he didn't show his swords to them, he opened his dimensional bag and took Caliburn from here, every devil including Issei felt their instincts were telling them to run.

"Caliburn, sword of the deceased King Arthur Pendragon, the strongest holy sword in existence, it is capable to kill a high-class devil in one strike at it's full power. I am the direct descendant of King Arthur, I am capable to use it at its fullest, if I flare its aura right now Kazuki will cease from the existence" Rias and Her peerage were shocked, he was a devil and he could use a holy sword.

"But you are a devil, isn't it hurting you or refusing you?" Rias asked with a shocked face, she couldn't understand, how can he be a devil and use holy swords without having any sign of sword refusing him.

"Because my lady, the holy sword chose me as its wielder, it has a consciousness inside the sword, if it doesn't deem you worthy you can't use the sword" Arthur dismissed his sword and Then Grayfia teleported to the room, she wasn't shocked when she saw Issei and Vali were there.

"The time is up Ojou-sama, The Rating game will begin in a minute, I hope you are ready" Rias Nodded at the Silver-haired maid, then they teleported to the Rating game field, when she saw Arthur teleported with them, she looked at Issei, who had an innocent look on his face.

"You really gave one of your servants to Rias for winning the game, didn't you" He had a smirk on his face, Grayfia sighed and smiled.

"Call Sirzechs Here and let him watch the game with us and give me my queen piece" He said in a serious tone, Grayfia contacted to her husband with a magic circle and told him to come Occult Research Club's Clubroom. He arrived in a minute and sat to the chair Rias was sitting, his queen leaned to his ear and told what Issei did. His eyes widened and he looked at Issei with a smirk.

"Does he have enough power to make Riser surrender" Issei replied with his own smirk

"He has the Strongest holy sword in the existence, I think he has enough power to make him beg for his life" Sirzechs' and Grayfia's eyes widened, they weren't expecting him to have Caliburn's wielder on his peerage.

"What do you have other than the Caliburn's user?" Issei smirked, he was going to like this.

"Hmm, let me think. I have one Lucifer who is also happens to be Sekiryuutei as King, one Angel that can't fall as my Queen, One Boy with Sub-Species Incinerate Anthem as my Pawn, The Next Monkey King as my Rook, One of the Two Nekoshous as my Rook, Someone with Murasame, Demon Blade, as my Knight, One Female Magician as my Bishop and I am going to have another Bishop for me right now, she is in England" Issei got up and called Ddraig.

' _Teleport us To England, we are going to get my 2_ _nd_ _Bishop'_ Ddraig grunted and said.

' _ **Understood, lets go and shed some blood'**_ Issei teleported from the clubroom, leaving a shocked Vali behind, she sighed tiredly and looked at Sirzechs, who was watching the Rating game excitedly. Grayfia looked at Vali with a sympathetic look, in their early years Sirzechs was like Issei, going to the field and leaving her behind, making her worried sick about his well-being. She could understand Issei, who was strong and durable for long and relentless battles, he didn't want Vali to be in danger, but Grayfia could feel she has a dragon inside her soul and she found out what was it, because she herself felt that dragon's wrath in Great War. She may be quite sneaky and hid her presence very well but Vali wasn't good as Issei when it comes to hid their Sacred Gears' aura. Grayfia giggled and her action brought Silver-Haired girls and her master's attention.

"Don't worry about his well-being Vali, I am sure he can wipe out an entire army himself. Trust me, you will be on his level if you master your sacred gear" Vali's eyes widened, how come they know about her sacred gear, Sirzechs chuckled upon seeing her expression.

"You probably are wondering how, let me say Vali, you are not good on covering Albion's aura yourself. We couldn't feel it clearly 3 weeks ago, but it looks like Issei is training you well. We can feel White One's energy signature on you and we both think You are the White Dragon Empress, makes you Rival of Issei, who has Red One in his soul. He can suppress his draconic aura and make his devil aura more dominating, thus we didn't know he was the Sekiryuutei before he told us. I am the strongest pure devil in the existence Vali and I acquired this strength over years, Grayfia is the second strongest woman in the Underworld, and If Issei says you are going to surpass my queen, I am sure that you'll. You probably don't know, but Issei is the Sixth Strongest being in the universe right now. We don't know how, but he managed to get this strong in a few years, while I tried to master my techniques for centuries, don't worry about him, the only one who can kill him is you, because even you attack to him he won't attack to you" Vali was trying to process what she learned and nodded, after 30 minutes they heard a voice from the TV they are watching the Rating Game.

" **[Riser Phenex resigned, Rias Gremory won the Rating Game. Congratulations]"**

 **(I am someone lazy, I can't write the whole rating game, but I'll give you the last one, the battle between Riser and Arthur)**

* * *

It was 20 minutes after the rating game started, Arthur was eagerly waiting his temporary King's orders on the forest. She said when Riser comes out he'll go and hunt him down, soon he heard an announcement.

 **[Riser Phenex' Queen Retired]**

 **[Rias Gremory's Queen Retired]**

' _So, she could take Riser's queen on herself, they are more powerful than I thought, it is good. Though I want to have a shot at Riser himself, I'll make him beg for his life, how dare he 'tries' to touch our queen and disrespect my King'_ Arthur thought angrily, he didn't like people like Riser, they see themselves above from Gods, then he heard someone calling him from the magical speakers Akeno gave for them

"H-hurry Arthur-san, Buchou tried to clash head to head with Riser herself. She is going to lose the battle, they are on School's rooftop" It was Asia, she had urgency on her tone. Arthur's eyes widened, what was that girl thinking, he had unlimited amount of Regeneration, someone like Issei could beat the crap out of him but not Rias.

"You spoiled Princess" Arthur quickly cursed and used his knight speed to reach in time. When he arrived at school he saw Riser was toying with her, he prepared one last attack and threw it to Rias, who was trying to recover from the last attack. Arthur used his wings to fly top of the school and landed in front of Rias, he slashed the fireball Riser threw in half with Caliburn, effectively protecting his temporary King and making the Blonde Man surprised. Arthur had a stoic face and his eyes were cold, He glared at Rias, who nervously giggled.

"Stay away from this battle, _my King_ " He emphasized the last word, Rias' pride got attacked but that was the last thing she would think right now. Asia continued to heal her and Riser looked at the man in front of him and he was interested, he didn't saw him until now and he was so sure that he knew everyone about Rias' peerage, even her sealed bishop.

"Riser is interested in You, He was so sure that he knew everyone on his dear Rias' peerage and looks of it you are powerful, not anyone survived or even cut my flames in one strike" Arthur smirked, and adjusted his glasses.

"I am milady's second Knight, Arthur Pendragon. She found me in a cave, cold and dead, and gave me a new life, I didn't stick with her and tried to surpass my limits, it is only okay if I pay her gratitude with assisting her in her first Rating Game" Arthur quickly lied, he won't say that he was Issei's knight. Riser smirked and prepared his flames.

"Too bad, you can't even touch Riser, that flames were supposed to make Rias faint. They didn't even powerful" Riser smirked smugly and sent 2 more fireballs to Arthur, who didn't even faze and made a horizontal slash, cutting the flames on half again. He wasn't even using the holy power Caliburn had, he was slashing them with his own strength. Riser's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, he was starting to get angry.

"Is that all you got?" Arthur asked with his smirk, even Riser uses his full power, it would take one strike to defeat him. Riser's wings started to glow in yellow and he shouted.

" **[Cross Wings]"** Flames around his wings formed on an X shape and made their way to the Blonde Knight, Arthur understood this was a strong attack and flared Caliburn's holy powers. He stood still, then he made one horizontal and one vertical strike, making the flames vanish. Riser's eyes widened, this was one of his strongest attacks and the man in front of him cut it with his blade. He never saw or heard someone cutting magic with their blade, he realized he wasn't some commoner Rias found. He was, if not stronger, par with him. Blonde knight suddenly vanished his sight and reappeared in front of him and reversed his blade, hitting him with the handle of his blade and making the Blonde man surprised, why he didn't attack him with his blade. He soon understood as Arthur hit his abdomen with his knee, Riser fled to the wall, feeling the sheer force of the Blonde Knight. Riser got up and looked at the man in front of him angrily.

"Why didn't you hit me with your blade, are you underestimating me you peasant?" Riser cockily said, making the younger man smirk, he was still seeing himself on the clouds, above everyone.

"Because it would kill you, you don't understand Riser, there is no way you could survive from this blade if I use it to its fullest" Riser growled angrily, and smirked cockily, he would show him he was wrong.

"Show me what you got, you peasant. Riser will enjoy torturing you after the tournament" Arthur smirked, he was going to like beating the shit out of him. He opened his dimensional bag and brought Excalibur Ruler and dual-wielded Caliburn and Ruler, with Caliburn on his left hand and Ruler on his right. Riser felt his instincts telling him to run when he realized he was wielding two holy swords on his hands but readied himself for the battle nonetheless.

"Do not blame me if you die, Riser Phenex" Arthur seriously said and vanished from Riser's sight, appeared in front of him with a dashing stance and whispered.

" **[Holy Stream]"** Both of his swords started to glow in every color, Started his massacre on the Poor Phoenix.

He made a horizontal left to right slash with Ruler. He then made an uppercut slash with Caliburn and turned it into a full circle spin, making Riser let out a scream filled with agony, he didn't think he would feel that much pain on his life. Riser tried to bring out a barrier but Blonde knight easily broke it with a horizontal slash he made with both of his swords and made a full circle spin. Arthur resumed his combo, not caring about the phoenix. He was so turned on the battle when he goes seriously.

He again made a horizontal right to left slash with his holy blades, not giving any chance to make him breathe he made a downward X-slash with both of his swords, everyone who was watching are pitying Riser, they could feel the aura swords were giving. Arthur made an upward X-slash with Caliburn and Ruler, then he made two opposite-directional diagonal slashes, Caliburn went down-left and Ruler went up-right. He disactivated his combo, he didn't even complete his combo, he made Riser miserable with 7 moves, his full combo had 21 moves. He looked at Riser, who was a bloody mess right now. He glared at him and fused Caliburn and Ruler, resulting in Ex-Caliburn, the blade had. He pointed his combined blade to Riser's neck.

"Give up Phenex, there is no way you can win this game right now" Riser smirked at him.

"You can't defeat me, I am a phoenix, I am immortal, I can't die" Arthur sighed and glared Riser's very soul and whispered, his voice had authority on it.

" **Yield"** Riser's eyes lost all of the color they had and he obliged his order. He opened his mouth.

"I Yield" With that he teleported out from the Field with particles, everyone was shocked, how did he make Riser obey to his orders. Then Announcer shouted.

" **[Riser Phenex resigned, Rias Gremory won the Rating Game. Congratulations]"** Rias, Asia and Arthur teleported from the field and reappeared inside ORC, where Vali, Sirzechs and Grayfia waiting for them.

* * *

Rias couldn't believe, she actually got out from her arranged marriage, she immediately leaped at Arthur, gave him a tight hug. Arthur didn't return the hug. Rias soon broke the hug and looked at Arthur, who had a stoic face. She bowed towards him, making everyone's eyes widen.

"I want to thank you Arthur-kun, without you we would lose the match" Arthur kept his stoic face and replied.

"I was only doing my Kings orders, nothing special" Rias sighed and sat to the couch, Arthur realized his king wasn't there and asked his queen instead.

"Where is Ise-san, did he leave me as Rias' Knight?" Vali laughed and shook her head then told him.

"He went to get his other bishop, he said the _she_ was in England" Arthur's eyes widened, could it be.

' _Elaine?'_ Then a magic circle opened on the middle of Gremory Crest, it was one of the Lucifer's. Issei appeared from the magic circle alone, he smiled brightly when he saw Arthur. he was covered in bruises and blood. He had someone in his hands, from the looks of it she was sleeping. She had blonde hair and she looked incredibly beautiful, she had a peaceful smile on her face, she had a white-golden French maid outfit. She had glasses on her eyes **(A/N:** The LN doesn't give anything about Elaine's appearance, so in my fic she is portrayed by Satellizer L. Bridget from **Freezing,** the anime that has Lucy Aoi, or should I tell Lucy Lucifuge **)**. Issei cleared his throat and spoke.

"I think I have something for you Arthur" Arthur quickly ran to his king and picked his lover from his King's hands, he was barely containing himself. Soon his lover opened her eyes and rubbed them, she looked at Arthur, her irises got bigger when she realized the one holding her was her lover. She spoke in a low and sweet tone.

"Is this a dream, Arthur-kun, if it is please wake me up, I want to see real you" Arthur's eyes watered and replied in a shaky voice, greatly shocking Vali, who thought Arthur didn't have any emotions.

"N-no, this is not a dream. Elaine" He then hugged Blonde-Haired maiden's slim body, placing her head on his shoulder, making her realize this wasn't a dream. Her eyes watered and she let out the emotions she had been holding, Issei looked at the scene with a smile on his face, then he glanced at Sirzechs and Rias, who had smiles on their faces. Issei coughed and spoke.

"I think you won the game Rias, now give me my Knight back. I need him" Issei spoke in a serious tone, Arthur quickly placed Elaine on the spare couch, letting her lie down. Rias started the chant.

"I, Rias Gremory, am willing to trade my Knight, Arthur Pendragon, for 1 Knight Piece to Issei Lucifer" She finished her part of chant

"I, Issei Lucifer, am willing to accept the trade She, Rias Gremory, made. I welcome Arthur Pendragon to my Peerage" Issei put out his spare knight piece and threw it to Rias. He let out a sigh and glanced at Sirzechs.

"Now, give me my queen Piece" Sirzechs pulled out a White-Queen Piece from his pocket and threw it to Issei, he caught it with his left hand and examined it. It wasn't releasing a demonic aura, then looked at Vali, who was ready for the chant. He smiled softly and told her.

"We will do the chant at home Vali, Arthur get Elaine and come beside me" Arthur got Blonde-haired woman from the couch he made her lie down and got beside his King. Then they teleported from Clubroom, leaving Smiling faces behind them.

 **That was it for that chapter, this is the end of First Arc.**

 _ **Teaser(s) for Second Arc:**_

"What do you want, Heathcliff"

"We need you, Black Swordsman, they are making their move, and we need reinforces to clash with them, you are the only one I can trust alongside with the whole team"

"I understand, do we need Lightning Flash"

"Yes, we also need her, our current opponents are strong"

"I assume you have a team, do we have anyone new"

"No, it is the old team. Princess of Hell, Blue haired sadist, Lancelot, Black Swordsman, Me and Lightning flash, the same old team, although we have 6 more new faces in Khaos Brigade, they are strong as hell"

"Until then, Goodbye Heathcliff"

"Goodbye, Black Swordsman"

 **2.**

"Ddraig, lets get alive from this one"

….

" **[If you die here Issei, I swear I will torture your consciousness forever inside Boosted Gear forever]"**

… **..**

" **[Welsh Dragon: Combine Drive]"**


	12. OK, I fucked up

***Sigh* Okay, I fucked up on this story. That's for sure, but I am not gonna give up because of that.**

 _ **We**_ **are gonna do a rewrite for this fiction, yes, we. You and Me, I just wrote AoS and PoD for fun and get criticism. I never thought I'd get 14.500 views, which is an incredible feat for my first fiction. I already started the rewrite, but I can't think anything after peace treaty. So, I appreciate if you give me any** _ **usable**_ **ideas. There'll be OOCness and AU for sure, I'll write everything from beginning. How God died and Great war ended, ofc they will be my thoughts, nothing like that happens in canon.**

 **Issei's training, how he got his peerage members, or how he got Divine Booster.**

 **So, give me a few weeks everyone. I promise I'll come up with something good.**


End file.
